Savior's Blood
by Guy Jin
Summary: A Ranma crossover, read it to find out with what. You just might like it. ^_^
1. Default Chapter

  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, especially Ranma ½, I mean it, don't laugh. Locust decended on my home. I am currently typing on a computer at the library, ass to the wind naked, with a stolen library card.  
  
This is my second fic, the other one, if you've read it, is very different. But I didn't like the way it came out. If you didn't either despair not! I'll make it funnier. I have some ideas to make it wacked out crazy.  
  
Well send any C&C to:  
  
guy_daigoji@hotmail.com  
  
Todays theme is: Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down... Trust me it fits pretty good with the ch. Tell me if you can think of a better one.  
  
By: Guy Jin  
Savior's Blood  
  
A hunter's dilema  
  
  
"Stop theif!" yelled the police officer chasing the dining deviant known as Genma Saotome. Genma ran as fast as he could, which was quite fast despite his large frame.   
  
He felt confident enough to spare a short glance back and saw that he was a good thirty feet ahead of the officer. Now's my chance to duck him, he thought with a chuckle. Thinking quickly he made an abrupt turn around a corner. Once out of the officer's line of sight Genma dashed into the nearest shop.  
  
  
  
William was quietly reading the evening paper, on a stool behind the counter of the book store he owned. He lazily took a sip of the tea in front of him, inhaling the aromatic vapors to further soothe his frazzled nerves. Usually business was pretty good, but today had been an especially slow day. Not that he minded, his store was very specially oriented, and the kinds of books he sold here were quite rare. So as far as money went he was pretty well off. No, the reason he was uptight was his mule of a wife and her nagging. Why the hell her sister was visiting was beyond him.  
  
Just as he was about to go back to reading the paper, a large man in a stained white dogi ran into the shop. Before he could ask any questions the man jumped over the counter and cowered behind a large stack of books. William started to ask questions but the man interupted.   
  
"Please," asked the man, "I was just hungry, and my son needed food too!" Before the shopkeep could inquire as to what he was talking about, a red-faced policeman ran in. "Have you seen a large man in a dogi go by here?" he asked in between gasps for air.  
  
William put it together and realized that this man must have stolen something. He toyed with the idea of turning him in, but the mention of a son made him think twice. No kid should be without a father. And judging from the guys clothes he wasn't exactly wealthy. "No," he replied after a moment of introspection, "I haven't." The cop seeing that he would get nothing from the shopkeep, left without a word.  
  
William stared at the entrance for a few moments, before deciding that the officer was a sufficiant distance away. "You can come out now fella." Genma slowly peered his head out from behind his hiding place, before he bolted up and threw back his head in triumphant laughter.  
  
"Dumb copper! They'll never pin it on me! Never!" William sweated at the man's tirade and had some second thoughts about helping the theif out. Genma abruptly calmed down and explained to the man, "Sorry, always wanted to say that." William shrugged and replied with a curt smile, "Don't be, I have too."  
  
"None the less, thank you for the help, Mr...?"  
  
"The name's Johanson, William Johanson." He extended a hand in friendship, "And yourself?"  
  
Genma reached out and briskly shook the man's hand. "The name's Genma Saotome, Master of the Saotome School Anything Goes Martial Arts," he replied with as much gusto as a salesman.  
  
With introductions made, they had no real idea where to take the conversation. Each man stood in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments, before William broke the quiet with a question. "Sooo, been stealing long?" The husky martial artist shifted uncomfortably on his feet, "Well just enough to feed me and the boy, his name's Ranma."  
  
The older man nodded and gently smoothed the knots out of his long mustache. "Indeed, where is your son, Ranma was it, now if you don't mind me asking?" Genma began to sweat a little. "Well uh, he's at his auntie's house visiting," he lied, he had wisely decided not to tell William that he left a six year old boy alone in the woods so close to the evening. I sure as hell don't need the child welfare bastards after me again, he thought to himself.  
  
William didn't really buy it, he even began to doubt Genma really had a son. "Got any pictures?" he asked in a some what suspicious tone. Genma calmed a bit. "Sure do!" He reached into his gi, withdrew a dirty brown wallet, and took out the pictures of Ranma he kept for, er... bartering.  
  
William looked at them with a scrupulious gaze, "Don't look like you," he calmly stated. Genma took out another picture and showed it, "Takes after his mother." William smiled appreciatively and handed back the snapshots, "That he does."  
  
Genma replaced all the pictures, "Yeah me and the boy are traveling all over, he has to learn the family style so he can take over when I retire." William sighed at the comment, "Sounds nice, my wife and I were never blessed with children. I would have liked to have left my store and knowledge to someone family."  
  
Genma for once felt genuinely bad, "Sorry to hear that." The older man waved it off. "S'okay, it's just the way the cards get played. Maybe I can help you though." Ranma Saotome's father raised an eyebrow at the comment. "Oh, how so?"  
  
William's mood suddenly brightened he reached under the counter and felt around until he found what he was looking for. He pulled up a small wooden chest with iron trimming, it looked heavy, but the old man seemed to lift it with ease. Genma lifted the eyebrow a little higher at that.  
  
"This box is full of texts on martial arts, maybe something in here could help you and your boy out." Genma's eyes shinned at the mention of martial arts manuals. He viciously dug into the box and began flipping through the pages of the books. William smiled at that and remembered back to when he had been training in martial arts, but that was years ago, he had forgotten most of it by now anyway. Besides, when his friend Viktor died he had no real reason to keep up his training. He sighed and put those thoughts away to the place in his mind, where they were far enough away for him to ignore the pain, and close enough to remember the joy.  
  
"I'll be back Genma, I need some more tea. You want any?" Genma shook his head absently and continued to peruse the manuals. The former martial artist left with his cup to get a refill.  
  
Genma searched for anything that might be pertinent to the boy's training. Most of it was in languages he couldn't read though, and much of what he could read didn't have much to do with martial arts. Pressure points, joint locks, stretching exercises, a couple of books on styles he already knows. Aha! he thought to himself as he pulled out a plain blue covered manual. On the cover was the title: Dangerous Unbeatable Super Secret Ultimate Techniques for Dummies, Edition III.  
  
Genma wiped the bit of drool from his mouth and turned it over to read the synopsis to himself. "Do not buy this book. Seriously, I wrote it, and even I wouldn't buy it. The techniques herein are too dangerous for anyone, repeat anyone to use. Attempting to do so would likely leave you a withered husk of a man, physically and mentally. If you do try to learn them, prepare yourself for a life of sitting alone inside a dumpster behind a 7-Eleven, quietly mumbling to yourself, and scaring small children for their Lunchables to survive."  
  
Genma thought about the words of the author, and came to a decision. "The boy could use a challenge," he commented with a smile. Just as he was about to close the strong box, he saw 'it'. It was a plain looking book. No title, just a dirty, worn, leather cover. Normally he wouldn't have paid attention to it, he had even passed it over in his initial search. But... something... some... force... caught his attention at that exact moment. If he had been looking away, he probably would have missed it.  
  
Quickly he picked it out of the box, noting it's considerable heft, and stored it in his gi with the other book. William entered the room just as Genma was closing the lid. "Find anything interesting?" he asked with a friendly smile.  
  
"A few things, nothing really spectacular, but every little bit helps. I have to go get my boy now if you'll excuse me. I thank you for your great kindness," he answered with a deep bow. William returned the bow, "It was a pleasure. And I hope to see you again soon."  
  
With goodbyes said, Genma left the store with a wave. William waved back and smiled to himself. "He seemed nice." He then returned to his paper.  
  
  
  
"Hey Pop. Got some food?" Genma pounded his big ham of a fist into his open palm, "Knew I forgot something." Ranma could only facefault, and listen to his stomach protesting his fathers idiocy.  
  
"Cheer up boy, a little hunger never hurt anyone. Besides I got something better than food."  
  
The young martial artist in training could only look at the older man with a skeptical gaze, "Better than food? Listen to yourself, who are you and why do you look like my pop?"  
  
Genma just about giggled a reply, "You'll see soon boy, first we have to find a base of operations. In other words a place to crash. We'll look in the next town, we're leaving in the morning, get some sleep." Ranma's stomach growled again, "After breakfast." The boys eyes lit up and he quickly ran into the tent, he fell asleep only seconds later.  
  
  
  
The next day, William was hoping it would be a good day. Yesterday his wife had chewed him out good for helping a theif. How the hell she found out he still didn't know. He also caught hell for hanging up on her and disconnecting the phone so she'd leave him alone. He just wasn't in the mood.  
  
Despite that business had been alright that day. He had sold a few pricey volumes after that nice Genma fella left. Mostly stuff about magic, and it was to punk high school kids. He wasn't worried though, none of it was dangerous stuff. He kept that locked up under the counter in his private collections.  
  
He unlocked the front door of his shop and stepped inside. The place was in the same shape he had left it the night before. "Oh man, musta've forgot to put away my strong box." He grabbed the box that he kept all his private martial arts texts in, and placed it back under the counter with his other strong boxes. Then he pulled it back out, deciding to look through it for old times sake.  
  
As he dug through it he noticed something strange. "Oh shit! This is the wrong box!" He frantically began to check the other books in the chest, indeed it wasn't his box of martial arts books, but his chest of forbidden texts! Inside he kept many of his dangerous magic texts, and assorted volumes of volatile information.  
  
"Oh no. Genma! What have I done!" William ran to the phone, plugged it back in, and made a call to his wife to tell her that she'd better prepare a pack for him. He had to find the wandering martial artist and his son, before they got hurt. Or worse.  
  
  
  
Genma was rather pleased with himself. Not only had he found a suitable place for the two of them to stay, but he had also found out about a new technique, one that would give his school strength greater than all others. It was in the blue book that William had given him the day before. "Soon my boy will posses the Cat Fist!" he proclaimed in a triumphant roar.  
  
  
  
Outside the abandoned home Ranma could hear his father laughing to himself. His father did that often, Ranma just tended to ignore him. He sat atop the mail box in the front, and thought about how great it was going to be to have a roof over his head. His father had explained to him that it had apparently been a dojo, but the master must have been weak, and lost their sign so it was abandoned. Ranma still didn't like the idea of people losing their school because of a piece of wood. But his father had also explained that it was a symbol of pride. And Ranma understood pride.  
  
In the distance he could hear voices, voices that sounded like they belonged to kids his age. He had never really been around kids his own age, and excitedly ran towards them, hoping to make a friend or two. He followed the voices and found they belonged to a group of boys, four of them. Just as he was about to go over to them to introduce himself, the oldest looking boy started talking again.  
  
"We told you we didn't want you around here, you funny talking weirdo!" yelled the boy. Ranma then saw that three of them, including the larger boy, were surrounding the smallest of the four.  
  
"I'm not a weirdo, just cause I have an accent! Take it back or I'll pound you!" screamed the samll one. The others all chuckled at the decleration, "Pound us how, there's only one of you and three of us."  
  
Ranma had heard enough. "Make it two and you're ass is grass!" Ranma stated as he stepped forward.  
  
The others all looked perplexed,"And who the hell are you kid? We'll stomp you good!"  
  
The pony tailed youth adjusted his gi and took a lazy stance. "I'm Ranma Saotome, of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts! And as a martial artist, it is my duty to protect the weak!"  
  
The boy being picked on fumed a bit, "I'm not weak! I'm a martial artist too!" Ranma smiled at that, "Cool, we can have a spar after we beat these guys down."  
  
The other boy calmed visibly and even tempted a smirk. "Deal, but I want first blood."  
  
"Deal."  
  
The bullies didn't stand a chance.  
  
  
  
A few minutes later the two stood in triumph over their fallen adversaries. "You fight good Saotome."  
  
"You too, what's your name any way?"  
  
"Ukyo Kuonji, of the Kuonji school of Martial Arts Okonomiyaki Preparation."  
  
  
  
"Ranma, where you been boy?" inquired Genma as his son walk in the front door. His gi was torn and he looked somewhat bedraggeled. "Sorry Pop. Me and Ukyo were sparring, and it took me a while to figure out his style."  
  
Genma cocked his head in confusion, "Ukyo?" Ranma nodded excitedly, "Yeah I met him today in the park. There were these guys picking on him, and and we kicked their butts! He knows martial arts too."  
  
Genma nodded, "Well I don't like the idea of you having friends your own age, it could distract from your training. But if this Ukyo kid can give you a good spar, then I'm okay with it." Ranma's grin was ear to ear, "Thanks Pop!" He quickly ran over and gave his controlling father a hug. Not without a bit of discomfort from Genma. He usually tried not to be too 'sentimental' with the boy, after all, that's why they had to leave the house. He would never have gotten stronger with his mother always babying him.  
  
"That's enough of that," stated the older man as he pushed the boy away, to look him in the eyes. "You can spend some time with your friend for the next week or two. I'd however prefer that you spend a deal of that time sparring, as I will need some time to prepare your next training exercise."  
  
Ranma's smile became even more pronounced, "A new technique!? What is it?" Genma wagged his finger at the boy, "Now, now, that's a secret. You'll find out when it's ready. All I'll tell you is that it will make you one of the strongest, if not the strongest, fighter in the world." Ranma's eyes turned on the high beams, he always loved new techniques.  
  
"Now then, did you eat?" asked Genma.  
  
Ranma nodded vigorously in reply, "Yup, sure did! Ukyo's pop is a chef. He owns a stand and makes REALLY good okonomiyaki!" He reached into his gi and pulled out a small brown sack, "I still got one, want some?" he asked with a kind hearted smile. Genma grunted and took the bag. He removed the okonomiyaki and tore it in two. Of course his piece had been a 'bit' bigger, he was after all an adult, and the boy had already eaten who knows how many. He went at his half with the ferocity of a man who had never eaten, while Ranma made a good show of it trying in vain to emulate his father's dining etiquette.  
  
The bald man belched loud and took out a pick to clean his teeth. "You're right, that was good. You should try to get some more for tommorow."  
  
"Sure thing. Mr. Kuonji's a real nice guy, I'm sure he won't mind."  
  
"Alright, time for bed."  
  
  
  
Ranma wasn't sure exactly what time it was. But he was fairly certain it was quite late, and that the sun wouldn't be up for a few more hours. He also wasn't sure why he had woken up. Usually he could sleep through a tsunami on a boat house, but something was tugging at the back of his mind.  
  
They had been in this town for a good while now, almost two weeks, and he was starting to think about how nice it would be to stay here and go to school with his buddy, Ucchan. Ranma realized that to most people two weeks didn't seem like a long time, especially when you're talking about living in a single place. But it was like an eternity to a wanderer like Ranma.  
  
He got up and slowly walked over to the side of the room his father was sleeping, mindful of the place in the floor where he had heard the noises. Ranma wasn't sure if they were ghost or what, but ever since they had moved in he had heard them. It had started a few nights after they first arrived, but they seemed to be getting louder and more in number. His father had just told him that it would concern his training later, and left it at that. Ranma didn't like that one bit, but saw no reason to disbelieve the man. He'd never let anything happen to his only son right?  
  
As he got closer to his father, the 'pull' became greater. Finally he saw what it was. A small brown book he had seen his father carrying. His pop had tried to open it every few days but to no avail. Something was keeping it closed, when Ranma had suggested that maybe it was glued shut, his father had laughed and said that it was "big people problems."  
  
But now the young fighter could sense that the book wanted something. He reached out and took it in his hands. It was suprisingly light, his father had dropped it on the ground in frustration nearly every time he had tried to open it, and the resounding thud made it sound like the book weighed at least ten kilos.  
  
Ranma traced the stress lines in the leather cover, it was nothing special, just something old. And yet... His tiny fingers gripped the edge while the other hand balanced the book against his body. It opened with suprisingly little effort. Inside a dull amber glow was emitted. The pony tailed boy almost dropped the thing on the ground. The feelings! The pull was now a steady throbbing in his head, not painful, but not pleasant.  
  
When his eyes adjusted to the light he could see inside. The inside was hollowed out, making the 'book' into a sort of box. There was an object in it, apparently that was what was emitting the light. It was a large cross. Ranma recognized it after a moment, to be the kind that christians carried. He knew little of the religion, other than what he had found out from meeting them in his travels.  
  
It was a strange shape, with what Ranma guessed as spikes, all over it. The color was a dulled amber like the light, and in the center was a crystal that glowed different colors. One second the crystal was blue, then red, next orange. Yet despite the color changes, the light was always brown, the light of the cystal never left it.  
  
Just as he was about to touch it his father woke up. "Boy! What's going on!" His jaw dropped as he saw what his son was holding. "How'd you get it open!!!" He quickly got up and looked into the book. What he saw made the cash register in his brain chime, with the yen signs in his eyes popping out for safe measure. "This could be worth a fourtune!" he reached out to grasp the object, but just as Ranma had been, he too was interrupted.  
  
Crash!  
  
A giant form broke down the entire wall on the side of the room Ranma had been on. Dust and debries clouded their vision, obscuring their view of the intruder. All they could make out was a tall, wide frame, with long thin arms dangling down it's side. If he had not been so shocked, Ranma would have heard the things under the floor screaching in terror as they sensed the beast.  
  
"Give me the relic," it commanded in a tired raspy voice. Genma sensing his loot, er, his son, was in trouble, quickly ran at the thing. "Run boy, save the booty!" The young man however was frozen to the floor. He stared at the thing as it came into view. It's size reminded him of a bear he'd seen at a zoo a few years ago, but it's shape was more or less human. Long clawed fingers tensed and relaxed with it's breathing. The eyes were a dark, filthy yellow that seemed to reflect a light that was not present. The skin was a sickly looking color, and seemed to be ready to fall off it's body.  
  
Genma met the thing with a flying kick that landed square in it's face. He felt cartilage and bone crack beneath his foot, as the blow connected. Quickly he landed in crouch and rolled between the monsters legs. He jumped up and kneed the thing in the back of the neck. It leant forward from the blow, allowing Genma to use it's back as a springboard. The fighter deftly spun in the air and landed in front of Ranma in a defensive stance.  
  
Ranma gulped and looked at his father. "I thought I told you to go?! I'll take care of this thing! It is a martial artist's duty to protect the weak and rid the world of monsters, remember that always, and you will find the strength to prevail!" shouted Genma in a startilingly insightful burst of wisdom. As if... as if he were a dying man giving the wisdom of his life, to his only descendant...  
  
The creature stood back up to it's full height, apparently regaining it's balance. Genma's eyes widened as he saw the thing's face twist and contort itself back into it's original shape. It reminded him somewhat of a movie he'd once seen, but the effect had much more impact in person. He spared one last glance at the boy. "Run damn it!"  
  
Ranma was shocked out of his stupor by the abruptness of his father's words, and ran quickly towards the door. He looked over his shoulder at the confrontation, and saw the demon lurching along towards him. He also saw his father seem to melt from thin air like a mirage, and reappear only to attack, effectively blocking it's path. With a loud battle cry he jumped up and threw his arms out, creating distortions in the air Ranma could barely make out in the darkness. "Kiyaaaahhhhhh!!!" That was the last thing Ranma saw as he escaped the building.  
  
  
  
A small elderely man found himself walking through a rough neighborhood in the middle of the night. From his appearence and dress, it was apparent he was a foreigner. He wore a long grey trench coat that was wrapped around him tightly, covering his entire body. On his back was a backpack that was notably larger than himself, but not suspiciously so. He had a frame which stated that he had at one time very well built. His face was weathered and tanned from years of work outside. Stress lines and wrinkles adorned his face like badges of honor, won through years of toil. But by far his most distinguishing feature was his eyes, which shone like orbs of moonlight. In the eyes one could see his mind contained decades of knowledge and experiences.  
  
The stranger continued his walk a few more blocks and came to a bus stop. Deciding it was a good place to take a resthe sat down on the wooden bench, and listened to the sounds of the night. For the first time in days he took the time to smell the roses, and he admitantly felt a little guilty for it. After a few minutes he decided to get back on the road. Just as he was picking up his pack he heard a battle cry only blocks away, normally he would have ignored it as just someone in a fight. But he soon after heard an inhuman roar. Quickly he ran towards the disturbance, hoping that it wasn't what he thought it was.  
  
  
  
Ranma stood outside the abandoned dojo, confidently awaiting his father's victorious return. He had no doubts his father would win this battle. If manga was any indication, good always won out over evil. He could hear small explosions and his fathers battle cries as the fight progressed. After a while he heard a cry from his father, and then one from the monster. And just as suddenly as the whole thing started, it was over.  
  
Ranma could hear light footsteps and the slight shuffling of feet, drawing near. He had to contain his joy at the sight of the mighty warrior he called his pop. But as the shadows took shape he saw the shape was too large to be his father. "No," he whimpered in a barely audible whisper. "Pop can't have lost... He was a master... My sensei... My family..." The young boy could stand it no longer, a bright light erupted from around him.  
  
It was a dark red aura that seemed to erupt from within his very soul. The pull of the book called to him again, the two powers were attracting each other, try to feed on one another. On instinct he reopened the book and grasped the crucifix, quickly tossing the case aside. The small curved spikes stabbed deeply into his hand, causing a large amount of blood to flow freely from the wounds.  
  
But just before the stream of blood touched the ground, it froze, as if time had stopped for it. The warm liquid flowed in the opposite direction, being drawn into the artifact in the child's tiny grasp. The spikes shrank into the cross, and the top began to elongate, like a sword... No, he realized, not like a sword, it grew and began to droop limply to the ground. It was a whip.  
  
He had been trained to use many different kinds of weapons during his training journey. But he was not very experienced with many, and on top of that he knew next to nothing about this particular implement. But he had to avenge his father, whatever the cost. And he could feel the power it had, he would use that power to ensure victory.  
  
The thing slunk into full view, and Ranma could see it had taken a good beating, Genma hadn't gone down easy. But just as it had earlier, it was quickly regenerating. Even more so now that he was in direct contact with the ground outside the dojo.  
  
Ranma could care less though, no matter how strong it was, no matter how inexperienced he was, the thing that had hurt his only family would not live the night.  
  
  
  
Inside the dojo Genma Saotome was bleeding to death. The artery on his right leg had been gashed, and the other leg was broken. At least it looked broken, he couldn't actually feel anything below his waist. Back's probably snapped, he tried to say to himself, but it only came out in his thoughts. None the less, he had to save the boy.  
  
The dying fighter made his way slowly to the entrance the demon had left through. But it was at least a good twenty feet away, and it was slow going clawing himself along with his one good arm, the other being no where near the rest of his body. He could see it twitching slightly in the corner it had landed in. He idly wondered how the creature could put on so much speed so suddenly. The fight had been going his way  
  
His injuries were going to do him in, and he knew it. But if he could save his son, at least the school would be secure. He may not be there to see the joining of the schools, but at least his legacy would live on. Hell, maybe the boy'd make him a monument or some such thing at the family shrine. Of course he was going to miss him, just as much as he would miss his wife. But when a man is at death's door, he doesn't regrett what he can't change, but celebrates what he can. He was begining to feel bad about most of the stuff he'd done over the years. Taking the boy from his mother, teaching him criminal acts and calling them games, and even more recently preparing his son for cat fist training. Man, what the hell was I thinking, he chuckled to himself. He may have been an asshole, but he was still human, and a father, albeit a lousy one.  
  
He could hear the boy in the yard cry out, and the beast roaring in reply. Oh no, he thought, Ranma's going to try to avenge my death, I have to stop him! But it was too late, he heard a sickening smack, and the slick sound of something wet sliding down the outside of the thin wooden walls. Genma feared the worse, and rolled over to die, quietly weeping, for he would never see his 'boy' a man. He lay there, and repent all his evil.  
  
  
  
Ranma stood before the towering behemoth, whip in hand, panting to catch his breath. During the fight he realized that the whip felt natural to him, and he could wield it as if he had trained all his life to do so. The thing had tried to lunge at him and end the fight quickly, but Ranma was too fast for him. They continued to play their game of cat and mouse until the boy decided to end it. He dove between the demon's legs, just as his pop had. But unlike Genma, Ranma had a weapon, he lashed out with the whip and wrapped it around his opponent's neck. As soon as it had pulled tight, the spikes protruded along the length of it. Ranma pulled with all the might his tiny body contained, the curved blades slicing into his adversary's neck like a chainsaw. The head poped off and flew across the yard, where it landed against the wall, sticky side down, and slowly slid along to the ground.  
  
He had won.  
  
Stifling the urge to cry out in victory, he dashed towards the entrance of the home. Only to have his legs fail him. The stress of his battle, and the amount of blood he lost to form his weapon, took it's toll as the arenaline in his body began to wear thin. "Pop," he said as he slowly slipped into unconciousness. The whip fell from his grip, and returned to it's crucifix form. The crystal in it's center glowed red briefly, and blinked out.  
  
  
  
The small old man jumped over the wall surrounding the complex, and drew a sharp breath at what he found. The home was completely demolished, the walls were torn down and the roof looked ready to collapse. He tentativly made his way through the rubble.  
  
It was dark inside but he could make out a form sprawled on the ground a few yards away. He dashed over and squinted in the darkness, it was indeed the man who had come into the shop only weeks before. William rubbed his face and suppresed the urge to scream. He looked down and saw that there was a trail of blood behind the man, along with scratches in the floor. He realized that he must have tried to escape but died before he could get help. Thinking for a second he realized that there had to be more to it.  
  
Where was the thing that had done this? And the boy! He ran out only to stumble across a body lying on the ground. He stood quickly and inspected it. It was a servant. A lesser demon that was something like a zombie, but much stronger. Except, he noted, unlike most servants this one was missing it's head. The odd thing was however, was that decapitation wasn't the best way to kill a servant. Especially outdoors, being earth element based, any contact with soil would cause it to simply regenerate a new one. Most perplexing indeed.  
  
William was then startled by a moan behind him. Spinning around he reached a hand into his coat, and prepared to remove his weapon. But relaxed as he saw it was a child. A child! He ran over and checked for vital signs, he was alive, just exhausted. He then realized it was the boy he had seen in the pictures, Genma's son. But who had saved him?  
  
Just as he was about to pick the young man up he felt something behind him, something familiar. He turned his head and saw it. "The Thorn Whip," he whispered in reverence. A million questions flooded his mind. Who had opened the seal? Who had killed the demon? Had they used the whip? If they did, why did they leave it behind?  
  
Suddenly the relic's gem glowed a bright red, and at the same time an aura of the same color sprang forth from the boy. A realization overcame the man as the sun rose, he looked down at the child's hand, the boy had a tattoo just below the wrist on the left hand, it was a small crucifix with vines of thorns wrapping around it. It flashed once and the Thorn Whip faded into thin air. William had no doubt, the child had used one of the ancient hunter's tools.  
  
  
  
Ranma awoke in a strange place some days later. The room smelled slightly of incents and cookies. He lifted the covers off himself and stepped off the soft comfy bed. In the corner he could see a wash basin and his backpack, and some clothes were set out for him. He had never seen the clothes before, though he could tell that the shirt was chinese. He washed up quietly and put on the strange clothes, deciding that it would be best to find out where he was before he tried to escape, he left the pack behind.  
  
He crept along the hallway, clinging tightly to the wall to make as little noise as possible. As he turned the corner he ran into a thin elderly woman, she was tall and moved gracefully. "Oh, hello young man. Good to see you're awake, we were begining to worry," she said in a soothing voice that Ranma guessed as having chinese accent, at least a slight one. "My name is May Johanson. My husband found you, he is in the kitchen. Would you like to meet him? You could have something to eat while you talk." Ranma's stomach growled, betraying his hunger. She smiled gently and led him down the stairs. He absently scratched the back of his left hand, just below the wrist, it itched for some reason.  
  
As they made their way into the kitchen, Ranma saw an elderly man sitting at the table reading his newspaper, idly sipping his coffee. Ranma guessed he was european or maybe american. He neatly folded his paper as he sensed them enter, Ranma assumed. He smiled brightly, "Hello there, Ranma my boy, my name is William Johanson. I see you met my wife May. I was a friend of your father's," William was abruptly cut short as the young martial artist remembered the events of the previous night.  
  
"Where is Pop?" he asked. William shook his head sadly, "We have much to talk about my boy, first of all I found you over a week ago, as for your father..."  
  
  
  
Ranma had taken the news better than William had thought. And that scared him. Maybe the boy took solice in the fact that he'd avenged his father. He seemed the type to hold honor in high regard. Now the Johanson's were faced with a dilema. What next? The boy had used a hunter's sacred tool. Only those destined for greatness could wield them, and one had apperantly chosen him as it's master. With that kind of power, he would become a magnet of supernatural activity, and if he was not trained to use it properly... Also, something big must be in the works, someone had to send that servant after the cross.  
  
That decided it. He would raise the boy as his own, in order to try and repay Genma for what was obviously his fault. He would train the boy in the ways of the hunter, and make him a man amongst men. And when the boy was old enough, and properly trained, they could go in search of his mother. Although no idea of where she lived, he was sure that they could find her with a reasonable amount of ease.  
  
As soon as the boy was feeling better they could begin training. "He will make a grand hunter." He thought to himself. He then realized something, he had an heir, officially he was Genma's heir, but now he had someone to pass his skills to. He would have to call the other hunters to tell them. The Belmonts, Van Helsings, Baldwins, Grants, and Graves would surely be glad to hear that the Johansons would once again have a representative in the hunting community.  
  
  
  
Notes:  
  
Okay guys, tell me what's up. Bump it or dump it. If I get good responses I'll do more. I might get to like this.  
  
This fic was inspired by too much time on my hands, and the Mars+Thunderbird DSS combo from Cicle of the Moon on GBA. Martial arts always gets me thinking about Ranma.  
  
Tell me if I should change the name. Gimme suggestions  
  
Tszietzen  
  
-Guy  
  
P.S. I used to have trouble getting my comp to put in proper filenames. Because I'd get a window that says it doesn't recognize the "/" in 1/2. If you have this problem press alt+0189 and you'll get this; ½. Just like the one in my disclaimer. It's valid for filenames, and it looks better too! Cool huh. Check, C:windows,charmap for more cool things! Like this; ¥. Look! A yen sign!!! 


	2. A path paved in sorrow

  
Disclaimer: Still don't own nothing. And the librarian is starting to get suspicious. I had to bring a german art student with me into the library and tell her he was doing a project for class. I don't know how long that'll work for.  
  
  
Damn! Someone might think you guys liked this crap. I got all kinds of good comments on this. In fact that's why this is out so soon, don't expect me to make a habit of it though. I'm a notoriously slow typist. Well because this is getting all this attention I'll be postponing my other fic until I run dry on this. But that shouldn't be for a long time. Oh well, let's get this shindig started.  
  
This is is rewrite. A few people sent me comments about flaws in the story. Usually I'd just ignore them, but a few made sense. This has been altered just enough to make Ranma seem less adult in his thought process. I also added a scene to show that he has been scarred by his father's death. But not to the point that he is dead emotionally. Oh and there will be a small, ok, big change in the casting. Ryoga will not be Ranma's rival, read my notes to find out why.  
  
  
Today's theme is: Fly by Loudmouth.  
  
  
By: Guy Jin  
Savior's Blood  
  
A path paved in sorrow  
  
  
  
Deep in the mountains far from prying eyes, a man chopped wood to fuel the fire that would be used to cook his breakfast.   
  
Place. Lift. Swing. Chop. Clear. Stack.  
  
Place. Lift. Swing. Chop. Clear. Stack. Repeat.  
  
He methodically continued his chopping until he felt that a sufficiant amount had been cut. Quietly he gathered his mornings work onto a portable rack with straps. Putting it on his back, he began his long trek home. Up and over hills, down and under thick forest canopies. All the while enjoying the day.  
  
It was early morning, and the sun was just peeking over the hills. It's shining brilliance casting a blanket of colors that reminded the man of a callidoscope he had as a child. This was why he chopped wood so far from his cottage, so that he could enjoy the walk home. He was always a very solitary man. Not that he was some miserly old hermit, not by a long shot. He just enjoyed the freedom of being so far from crowded cities.  
  
As he approached the tiny log home, he wondered what the day would bring.  
  
  
  
Ranma awoke to find himself in a bed that seemed to be made of sheets, sown together, and stuffed with hay. It wasn't the most comfortable futon he'd ever slept on, but he'd slept on worse, the ground for example. Sluggishly he stood and stretched the kinks out of his muscles. It had been a long walk and they had spent a good deal of the evening locating the place. Apparently it had been a while since William had needed to do serious training. Not that he minded a little walk. It just sucked getting in so late. By the time they'd found the place, Ranma was so tired he just fell asleep on the softest thing near him.  
  
Over the past two months, he'd started to feel more comfortable with the hunter and his wife. They fought a lot, a whole lot, but hey loved each other and seemed to like him a great deal as well. At first he was hesitant to open up to the old couple, who had so graciously taken him in and cared for him like their own child. They had told him that they had no kids of their own, and that his living with them was a dream come true. At the time he didn't buy it.  
  
When Ranma was told the story of how his father and William had met, he was just about as angry as a six year old can get.. How could anyone be so stupid as to give a total stranger access to such a dangerous thing? That monster would never had come after them in the first place, had Genma never laid eyes on that book, and he would still have a father. Ranma was always told that people who had power had responsibility, not only to use that power to protect others, but to protect others from that power they could not control.  
  
That first month he'd tried to escape forty-six times. And every time he would try and run away, William would find him and take him back, sometimes kicking and screaming. Then one day, two months ago, something happened that made Ranma want to stay and learn from the man.  
  
  
  
"I have to find some way to get out of this town without that old fossil finding me," Ranma said as he wandered the streets. He'd been trying to get away for the past month. But the old man kept finding him. He had to find his own way in the world. What could he learn from some decrepid empty headed fossil, "How's he gonna tech me martial arts? He's just some old fart!" he laughed a bit at how dumb the idea sounded.  
  
The wife seemed nice enough though. He had no reason to be mad her, just because her husband was a weakling. He just needed to be left alone, he needed to be on the road, just like before this all happened. Maybe traveling he could pretend that his father was still with, just in town looking for supplies, yeah that's it.  
  
Ranma frowned at himself. That wouldn't accomplish anything. His father would want him to be strong, to continue his training as if nothing had ever happened. He was sad, but crying wouldn't solve anything. Pop had told him that crying was for girls. But even still, sometimes it was hard to control himself. It would be hard, but a Saotome never gives up.  
  
"Maybe I could go see Ucchan. Maybe he'd like to come on training trip with me." That idea made Ranma smile again, Ucchan always knew how to cheer him up. That's what he'd do. With renewed vigor he continued his hike into the woods near the outskirts of Yokohama. He figured that within two days travel he could be back in Kawasaki with his buddy. At least that's how long it took them to make the walk the last time.  
  
After a few hours Ranma decided to stop and have a break, figuring that William would not follow him out this far from the city. Unpacking a small brown bag from his pack, he ate the meager bit of food he'd been able to swipe before he left. Sitting alone in a clearing eating his supper, Ranma noticed for the first time how late it was becoming. Soon it would be night fall and Ranma started wishing that he'd been able to leave earlier.  
  
Finishing his meal he stood and prepared to set out in search of a place to spend the night. He had no real wish to be out late in the woods by himself, at least not without a fire and a safe place to sleep. He absently scratched the back of his hand, wondering why it had been itching so bad. For a few days after the incident his hand had itched something awful, but that had subsided by the next week. It hadn't itched since then. So why was it itching now? Putting that away for another day he grabbed his bag and put it on.  
  
Just then he heard a sound in the bushes to his right, it was a light 'whooshing' like the sound of something moving quickly. Standing there for a moment the boy waited to hear it again, but he heard nothing, not even a breeze. He passed it off as his imagination and continued on his way. Of course he moved a little quicker than before, but only to find a place to stop quickly, it's not like he was scared or anything.  
  
As he walked he realized something was wrong, it was too quiet. It was near sundown in the middle of summer, so where were the cicadas? This time of the year, at this time of the day they usually went crazy. But nothing...  
  
He began straining his young ears for a sound, any sound, that may say he wasn't alone in the woods. Once again he could hear the soft sound.  
  
In the bushes behind him. To the right. Then in the trees to his left. Now the trees above him.  
  
Ranma was trapped.  
  
Throwing the cumbersome pack to the ground he took a ready stance. His eyes darted from side to side, trying to pinpoint where each of his unseen adversaries was. The young fighter tried to keep his mind on the task at hand, and off the throbbing pain in his hand, it felt like he'd smeared it in honey and stuck it down an anthill. Why now of all the times, he thought.  
  
Waiting in silence for his attackers to make the first move Ranma began wondering who was attacking him.  
  
Ten, maybe twenty guys, he concluded. Probably robbers, me n' pop've taken more, but he's not here, hope I can do this alone. Man, my hand hurts... Arghhh I can't take it!  
  
He dropped his hands to scratch his left wrist, therefore rendering him open on most fronts. That's all his attackers needed.  
  
They moved quickly and with a great deal of precision, dashing out of the foliage to strike at the child, and then rushing back to cover into the trees or the nearest bush. Ranma could barely make them out, and he could barely evade them. They were so fast! He dodged a few but most of the hits landed, he was just to slow, and these didn't seem like ordinary highway men. They also seemed to have weapons, as every hit Ranma took left a crimson streak on his flesh.  
  
After a bit it seemed like Ranma was going to lose this one, and it didn't look like they wanted his money. He prepared to meet his ancestors sooner than he'd thought. Just then he was struck with inspiration. Kneeling, the prodigy martial artist removed the top of his slashed and bloody gi, laying it down still holding the collar, and waited.  
  
One of the robbers took the bait and attacked, believing that he'd given up. As Ranma saw him coming he called out his family's secret techinique. "Dust Cloak!" Spinning in the direction of his attacker, he swiftly pulled the shirt along the ground, creating a vacuum that sucked up every grain of loose dirt on the path. This created a wall of dust that encircled the boy, and effectively blinded his opponent, while hiding his location from anyone outside the wall.  
  
Using the temporary advantage, he lept at his oppponent with a flying kick, and wondered who'd put up the brick wall. Ranma landed hard on his rear with a groan, but hurried back to his feet. Moving into the center of his diversion where the air was clearer, he waited to see what'd gone wrong.  
  
The dust settled rather quickly, making Ranma decided that if he got out of this alive, he'd need to work on that, he remembered his father's Dust Cloak could kick up sand for hours. As the air cleared he could make out a shadow, rubbing it's eyes irritatedly and... growling?  
  
Ranma realized what was happening. He could now see his attacker. It was a quite bit shorter than him, roughly two and a half feet tall. With large bugged-out yellow eyes and purple skin. Long grey strands of hair sprang out of it's head in a sparrodic fashion, like it was balding. Then he saw the hands, they weren't carrying weapons, he'd been cut by it's claw. On the index finger of each hand it sported a long black nail, like a talon.  
  
The other things around him all started to giggle like school children from hell. The one in front of him snarled, baring sharp canines that lined it's entire mouth, green foam bubbling from between the fangs.  
  
All at once Ranma remembered that night, the night he'd lost his only family. All the memories, the feelings, the hate. His father had been killed by a demon from hell, all in search of a weapon Ranma couldn't even find. And here was a... thing, that was probably allied with it somehow, and they'd still come for him. He hated them, all of them, the demons, the monsters, the oni, whatever the hell they where, they had to die.  
  
The itching in Ranma's hand grew to unbearable levels all throughout his reverie, growing more so with every thought, and then it just stopped. Not even a tingle.  
  
He screamed and searched inside himself for the power to destroy these abominations. A dark red aura surrounded him, causing his tattoo to become visible, and a wound opened in his hand to bleed freely. His hand closed reflexively and the blood began to solidify. He found himself holding the crucifix from the book.  
  
Once again running on instinct, he threw out his arm and flicked his wrist in the direction of the thing. Just as it had before, it elongated into his whip, only this time it's momentum caused it to stretch past it's normal length which seemed to be around four and a half feet. The weapon closed the distance between the two in record time, wrapping itself around the monsters neck and protruding it's thorns, so Ranma could use the trick that'd won for him the last time.  
  
Pulling tightly the creature's head flew off with an audible 'pop.' This elicited even more giggling from the other creatures. They all jumped out and Ranma could now see their full numbers, the odds looked bad, thirty to one always was a one way match. Even if the one had a weapon of ancient might. Still, he'd take down as many as he could.  
  
They started to dart all around him, not even bothering with hiding in the shrubbery anymore. Ranma was trapped in a circle of demons. They seemed to be moving as fast as before, only this time Ranma could see them clearely. Had they slowed, or had he quickened? He felt the whip in his hand practically hum with power, concentrating on it instead of the demons, he found that he'd been seeing them at their advanced speed by filtering them with his minds eye. The whip in his hand was increasing his natural abilities, and giving him benefits that it would take years to develop naturally!  
  
He smirked and beckoned them forward, "Ranma Saotome, of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, accepts your challenge."  
  
The fight had truly begun.  
  
He lashed out at the one that was closest to him, the thorns extending to cut it's legs cleanly from it's body. It's momentum carried it forward into a skid, it flailed about comically until it crashed headfirst into a tree, and began bleeding to death.  
  
The next tried to cut his legs from under him, he somersaulted over it's head, striking it in the throat with the handle of his whip. That one choked painfully and crashed into another one, stabbing itself in the eye with his comrade's claw.  
  
Another tried to decend on him while he was still in midair after striking his previous opponent. Ranma already upside down from his somersault meerly kicked it in the face sending it towards another tree. It's body striking the trunk with an oddly satisfying 'thunk'.  
  
Ranma landed on his feet and began spinning his whip in a tight spiral. The thorns extending once more to slice up anything that got to close to the tunnel of death.  
  
Fifteen minutes into the fight Ranma was beginning to tire, even with the whip augmenting his strength. He wasn't yet used to the amount of power that flooded his tiny body, or losing the amount of blood it took to form his weapon. It wasn't a whip, more like a double edged sword. It could make him a better fighter, but his endurance was dwindled to almost nothingness. And he'd only beaten roughly half of them.  
  
They could tell his strength was leaving him he decided, he knew it because they'd started laughing again. Two more attacked and Ranma could barely see them, his vision was blurring, obviously the power over his mind's eye was leaving him also. He lashed out blindly at their genenral location and scored two lucky hits. He'd destroyed two more, but there was still twelve to go.  
  
Suddenly he felt the power of the weapon fading. It reverted to it's crucifix form sans the thorns. "Uh oh, why now?!" He tucked the thing into his waistband and hoped he could finish the last few on his own. The remaining things circled him, moving once again at their unbelieveable speeds. Ranma knew he was screwed.  
  
Just as one leapt at him he balled his first and lashed out, but he stumbled forward as his fist only met air. He could hear a loud whistling in the air, no not like whistling, more like a bird flapping it's wings quickly. Looking up he saw that his assailant had been cut down midleap, by a flying blue disk. He followed it's trajectory and saw it curve in a wide arc, back over his head and into the treeline.  
  
All the creatures took a step back and growled in the direction the thing had disappeared. From the darkness Ranma saw his savior, it was William. Ranma could see that what had cut down the creature was not a disk, but a large blue cross. It was an equal length on all sides, giving it good balance for when it flew, and glowed with a soft blue light.  
  
William silently placed the cross into his waistband. He was wearing a grey overcoat with the front open, underneath he wore a leather frock and loose grey pants with a long green sash. He was also carrying another weapon. A long naginata with an wooden shaft and a large sharp edged ring instead of a regular blade.  
  
Silently he jumped a good twenty feet into the air and landed in the center of the beast. He then procceded to make them wish they'd never been born.  
  
After the fight, or slaughter as it were, William just turned his back on Ranma. "You could have been hurt boy," he stated matter of factly. "You should not have come out alone. The Thorn Whip you posess is one of the grandest weapons on this plane of existence. There are things much more dangerous than these Fleamen that would kill you for it."  
  
"I would not take it from you, only when you die can that ever be done. I had hoped to train you to use it, so that your life would not be wasted."  
  
He turned his head to look over his shoulder at the boy. "I know you probably hate me for what happened, I know I do. But I cannot change the past, just as you cannot run from it." He again faced the road. "I'll not try to force you to do anything again. You've proven that you can survive, but let me ask you for how long?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"I thought so. I'd still like to teach you, but it's you're choice. I've said my peace, it is no longer on my conscience. I'll be at home, if you need any help." With that he walked away, back in the direction of his home.  
  
Ranma stood there and considered what he'd just been told. Maybe he really did want to right his wrong. And those moves! Ranma was sure that he'd be able to use that kind of power. Should he trust William? It would be nice to have parents again, and he really didn't know where his mom was.  
  
Ranma then remembered that he'd left something at the house. He smiled mischeaveously, "Better go back for it." He collected his pack and walked in the direction of home.  
  
  
  
Since that day, every morning Ranma would get up, do his chores, and train. And every night he'd tell William and May that he'd found what he'd come back for, and that he'd more than likely be gone in the morning. But he never did leave.  
  
Now after three months William felt that Ranma was ready for serious training. They'd gone into the mountains to train at William's cabin retreat. There they could train without disturbance, and without fear of being discovered. One of the first things Ranma had been told about being a hunter, was not to tell others. People feared that kind of power.  
  
The older man had told him the story of how the Belmonts had destroyed an ancient evil in Europe, only to be run off from their homeland by the people that they'd risked their lives to protect. The peasants had foolishly believed that if the Belmonts were gone, then no other evils would be attracted to the area. But the first evil had arrived before the hunter clan had. And when the evil was ressurected, the Belmonts were sought out because of the strength that alienated them. Indeed being known to have great power made people fear you in peace, and praise you in war.  
  
At least that's what William had told him. Ranma figured that if everyone trained in martial arts, then everyone would be strong. Then no one would need to be afraid of someone because they could fight good.  
  
But none the less, Ranma was excited, today he'd learn about the true way of a hunter. Just as he was going out to look for William, the man in question entered the shack. "Good morning Ranma, sleep well?"  
  
"Like a stone," the boy replied with a grin.  
  
William set down his load in front of the fireplace and started to get a flame going. "You hungry?" The child nodded his head vigorously. "Heh, should've known. Sometimes I forget that your stomach is bottomless." As the fire grew the two set about the cooking of their meal. With Ranma stirring the broth, and william cutting the ingredients, their breakfast was done in record time.  
  
After eating they set out into the woods to a small clearing. Once there William asked the pony tailed boy to sit in the center. After Ranma found his seat, the other followed suit.  
  
"Tell me Ranma, what do you know about the Thorn Whip?"  
  
Ranma sat in relative silence for a few moments, after a bit of head scratching he decide on what he knew. "Well I know it's really old. It's used to kill monsters. And it lives in my hand."  
  
William just about broke his neck laughing. When he calmed down a bit, he explained to the child, "It doesn't live in your hand, it... uh, 'lives' in your tattoo."  
  
The boy looked himself over, "Um yeah, I have a question, where did it go? All the tattoos I've ever seen were for keeps."  
  
His companion shrugged, "Usually it is. But yours is special. It was created when you assimilated the whip." The boy scratched his head at the big word. "When you made it change to a whip from a cross." Ranma nodded in recognition, that made more sense. "Anyways, with training a master hunter can make his tattoo appear and disappear at will."  
  
"Furthermore, a hunter's tool has three actual forms. The relic form, which is the form it takes when it is dormant and without power. The tattoo form, which is for when it's master needs to store it away. And finally the actual weapon form." He paused to see if his trainee had kept up with the lecture so far. Seeing the boy had understood most of what he was told, he decided he could get a bit more technical.  
  
"The relic form is usually usually kept in a sealed book, like the one you had, but that's only when it's without a master. Only special people can use these tools." The young martial artist beamed proudly a that. "When a tool has chosen a master, it imprints him with a tattoo, this mark is his link to the instrument, which is kept in a subspace pocket until it is needed." Ranma scratched his head again. "Subspace is a place that is far away, yet very close. Think of it as magic used to make something go away, but stay close to you." Again he understood the toned down explaination.  
  
"Now, there are other hunter's relics in the world. But since they can only be used by certain people, they are protected by the most powerful hunter clans in the world, until someone can fuse with them. That way not all of the weapons are together, should someone try to steal them."  
  
"The clans who currently have weapons are the Belmonts, the Van Helsings, the Grants, the Baldwins, the Graves, and my clan the Johansons which I consider you a part of now. The Johanson were trusted with the protection of the Thorn Whip. The Grants have the Iron Whip. Van Helsing's clan protect the Flame Whip. Graves' family care for the Alcarde Spear. The Baldwins are in posession of a weapon given to them by a half vampire by the name of Alucard, their treasure is the sword called Blood Drinker. While the Belmonts hold the mighty whip known only as the Vampire Killer."  
  
"The Vampire Killer is the Holy Grail of hunters weapons. Only the most powerful and noble of hunters may ever be deemed worthy to posses it. It's power is unmatched in this world and the next. No one knows where it or the other tools came from, but it is certain that they are instruments of none other than God himself."  
  
William could see the eyes of his hunter in training sparkle witht he idea of that kind of strength. "Master, do you think I can use the other weapons some day?" William sighed and rubbed his face. "Maybe, but don't get your hopes up. Usually a hunter is able to sync with one relic. Rarely is it possible for someone to use them all. Only a handful have ever accomplised that.  
  
Ranma stood and posed dramatically, pointing to the sky he cried, "I swear that I Ranma Saotome will posses the might of the legendary Vampire Killer!" The old slayer could only shake his head at the young one, and wonder whether or not the boy might actually make good on his promise.  
  
"Listen up Ranma, there is more to tell you." The boy sat back down to listen to his master's wisdom intentedly. "There are other weapons that are used by our kind. They can be used by any hunter, unlike the others, however they are not as powerful. These weapons are called Sleeves." Ranma looked at the sleeves on his gi and started to play with them.  
  
"No Ranma, not that kind of sleeve." He raised up his arm and in a flash it was adorned with a metallic blue gauntlet. It appeared to be made of metal but bent and shift as if made of leather. Etched on the outside was many small light blue crosses. "This is the Sleeve I own. These are used to to create weapons from that subspace place I told you about, by gathering a fighters life force into the sub pocket and refining it into tangeble weaponry."  
  
The man held out his hand and a large blue cross materialized from thin air, Ranma recognized it as the one that he'd seen used against the Fleamen two months ago. "This Sleeve is called the Crucifix Sleeve, it allows me to create these crosses, which can be used as boomerangs. Usually a Sleeve allows you an unlimited supply of of weapons, but this is a very powerful one and the limit it can create is three at a time. And I myself can only sustain a single cross at a time."  
  
"Sleeves also create tattoos when they sync with a hunter. Also, just as the tattoo can be willed away, it can be willed onto another person, meaning that one can unmerge with a Sleeve. Items like the Thorn Whip do not give you the same freedom."  
  
Ranma looked down at his wrist and attempted to will the tattoo to appear. After a few moments of straining he got a sensation not unlike the itching he'd felt before, only not so severe. The thorn crucifix flashed into view briefly, then faded away. "S'hard," he stated.  
  
"Don't worry, it'll get easier."  
  
They continued their talk late into the afternoon.  
  
  
  
After lunch Ranma and his master walked out into an area behind the cabin. Ranma was led to a large covered object that he'd seen earlier that day. William walked over to it and pulled the drape down, underneath was a thick slab of stone. Seeing the boy's confusion William explained, "In order to become an effective hunter, you must learn to take not only your own body past normal limits, but things around you as well. You will continue your training until the day you are able penetrate this wall with a weapon."  
  
Ranma smirked, "No prob! As soon soon as I master my relic..." Ranma made a gunshot motion with his hand at the wall.  
  
William frowned, "That's not what I meant." He bent down and picked a long dried straw of grass from the ground. Holdong it between his thumb and middle finger, he snapped, sending the the straw flying towards the stone wall at incredible speeds. The fragile projectile whizzed through the air with a sharp whistle, and shot straight through eight inches of stone straight to the other side.  
  
Ranma could only stare wide eyed and slack jawed at his sensei. "You must learn that anything, 'anything', can become a weapon. A true warrior cannot make only his body surpass physical restraints and limitations, that would be foolish. He must also be able to bend the laws of physics in order to change his enviroment to suit his needs." He looked down at his student. "The day you can do what I just did, your training with me shall be complete."  
  
  
  
Later that night, William stoked the fire that warmed the cabin. Ranma had trained hard all that day, trying his best to learn new skills as quickly as possible. The man decided to make it a point to teach Ranma the skill of patience. Also the boy seemed a bit too serious at times. Maybe it was because of his father. No, there was no maybe. After everything was said, Ranma was still just a boy.  
  
Maybe I could think of some fun exercises for him to try, he thought. Hide and seek seemed the best way to develop his tracking skills. William smiled at his own genius, it wouldn't be as hard as he thought.  
  
William decided that it was time to go to sleep, after all, he needed to be up just as early as Ranma. Laying down on his straw bed, he began to drift to sleep. Just as he was entering unconsciousness, he noticed something to his left. Looking over at where Ranma was sleeping, the old hunter could see the child shaking.  
  
Maybe he was still cold, he thought. He was about to get up and add a log to the fire, when he heard sobbing. Ranma was crying again. It had happened every night ever since the first night he'd been at the house. The boy put up a good front, but he hurt inside. Having avenged his father had helped him cope a bit, at least enough that he didn't cry when other people where around. While awake Ranma could control his urges to cry. But at night, when his conscious mind was at rest, he could not will it to stop.  
  
William laid back down, and resisted the urge to weep himself, for the loss of a child's innocence. The path of a hunter, was truly a path paved in sorrow.  
  
  
  
A year later, and far from Japan. Valmont Talbain walked briskly down the streets of the Chzec village he'd found himself renting a home in. It would be dark soon and he had other places to be. His stomach had other plans however. He stopped as he heard the growling of his insides. Val now had a decision to make, risk being out so close to nightfall, or sate his hunger.  
  
Glancing at his pocket watch he decided that he might have the time. Only one thing to do in situations, flip a coin. Heads he eats, tails he starves.   
  
Flip.  
  
Fate has spoken. Food it is then.  
  
The man walked into a nearby restraunt and sat down, hoping the waitress wouldn't be long. After only a few moments he was greated by a bubbly waitredd with long golden locks. He had noticed her as soon as he'd entered the eatery, she moved gracefully, with a great deal of energy, she also had a little, ahem, 'bounce' in her step.  
  
"Welcome to the Hungry Beast, I am Elsa, how may I help you?" she asked in a voice befitting her appearence, light and energetic.  
  
"Um, how is your mutton?" She smiled sweetly, "Very good. Although I must admit it's a bit pricey, what with the recent wolf attacks on the local livestock."  
  
He shook his head slightly, "Money is not a problem, I just have this craving for the stuff."  
  
"In that case it should be ready soon."  
  
"Oh, one more thing, can I get it rare, I'm in a hurry."  
  
The waitress pat him on the shoulder playfully, "No problem handsome." Val blushed a bit but refrained from striking up a conversation with the girl, he really had to be off soon.  
  
His mutton was prepared a short while later and he tore into it hungrily. "Wow!" stated Elsa, "Say, you're not the one attacking those animals are you?"  
  
Valmont paused to look at the woman, and seeing she'd been joking he laughed slightly. "Hehe, you caught me." He quickly finished the meal and paid the woman. Just as he was gathering his coat to leave he saw another patron wander in. He didn't seem to be anyone special, just an old man. Then he saw what the man had been carrying with him.  
  
A large red book.  
  
Moving quickly he shoved the man down and ran off with the book. Before the assaulted man could even register what had happened the tall lanky miscreant was long gone. Cursing himself for being off gaurd even for that brief moment, he ran out after the theif as fast as he could, hoping he was just a regular criminal.  
  
  
  
Joseph Morris wandered through the woods, looking for a place to spend the night. Normally he would never had been out this late at night, but he had to escape that awful place.  
  
After his mother had died of cancer, he'd been sent to Europe to live with a distant relative, having lost his father at an early age. However life with his aunt Olga had been far worse than any life of vagrancy ever could. She'd often beat him and force strange tasks upon him, so that she could laugh at his failure to do them. Of course when he'd failed her awful test, she would take the oppourtunity beat him some more.  
  
Only nine years old and he'd already found himself wandering the streets, begging for food. It was to late to regret his descision now. Returning would only serve to get him beaten to death, he wouldn't put that past the old witch. Not that he'd want to return, as he had said many times, vagrancy was better than living with that monster.  
  
As he made his way throught the woods, he heard a sound behind him. Turning around and squinting in the light, he could make out someone running towards him, and not looking ahead of himself.  
  
The stranger ran straight into the eternally lost boy, landing face first into the dirt. Joseph faired a bit better, but not by much. He'd always been very tough, it was just his nature. His mother had once told Joseph that it was a triat from his father's side of the family, but that helped little here, this guy was stronger than he looked.  
  
Turning around Val spied the thing he'd tripped on, it was a boy. Suddenly he found himself missing his book, he looked all around for his ill gotten gain. Only to have the child beat him to it. "What's this thing?" he questioned. Val looked up at the sky and screamed, diving at the boy in an attempt to snatch the book and return on his way.  
  
Joseph saw the man yell and dive at him, thinking he was about to be harmed Joseph kicked his attacker in the jaw and bolted into the forest. The stranger followed hot on his tail until they found themselves standing over a cliff. Fog blanketed the floor of the valley, but Joseph was sure it was at least a good fifty feet to the bottom. He whirled about to face his assailant, clutching the book to his chest. Something made him not want to drop it.  
  
Val looked into the sky again, "You little fool! The master must have that relic. I tried to save you, but it's too late." His warning however fell on deaf ears, for Joseph knew next to nothing about speaking Czhec. Joseph did however understand that he was trapped with a dangerously pyschotic man that seemed overly concerned with the moon.  
  
But it appeared the man's fear of the moon was justified. As the clouds parted and the light from the full moon lit the clearing, Joseph could see clearly his opponent. Or at least he could see him changing. His face elongated and began to spurt grey fur. The joints of his legs seemed to reverse themselves as his entire body grew, stretching his clothes so tight that they tore away. His back arched forward and grew broader, his muscle tone became more defined, and that grey hair began to cover his entire body.  
  
Joseph was looking at a genuine, bonified, card carrying werewolf.  
  
The wolf man howled once and dashed forward at the unfourtunate lost boy, moving so fast that he seemed to dissappear. Joseph found himself suddenly being suspended eight feet from the ground by his throat, dangling limply from the thing's fangs. It hungrily slurped at Joseph's blood, forgetting in his beastly rage the book that he'd been after in the first place.  
  
"Drop the boy!" Were-Val did so and turned to face whoever had interrupted his meal. It was the man he'd stolen the book from. He was dressed in a leather cloak and a dark black shirt, with tight blue pants. He removed his wire rimmed glasses and stowed them in a hard plastic case he'd produced form his pocket.  
  
With his eyewear secured, he took a stance and rushed the werebeast, intent on avenging the boy before he'd have to kill him. No use in killing a werewolf only to let another go free.  
  
  
  
Joseph Morris was dying. He could see that his blood was rapidly pooling around his body. He barely could move his eyes to watch the fight. He knew someone had come to help, he just hoped that whoever it was they'd be able to kill the monster. He was only nine for Christ's sake! He was at least glad it was a relatively painless death, after the initial shock he'd stopped feeling anything at all.  
  
He tried to close his eyes but found that it required to much effort so he left them open. In his view he could see the book he'd found after the thing had first ran into him. He wasn't quite sure why he'd held onto it, he just felt it was important.  
  
Without warning Joseph's body flared with pain. From all sides he could feel sharp needles digging into his flesh, making him want to cry out. The moon light itself burnt his back like a hot stove. His body began to feel larger, heavier. His already long canines became more pronounced. His nails grew and sharpened like daggers. Was he becoming a demon?  
  
If he was he'd make sure that he was the one to strike down the evil that had done this to him. His attention returned to the book, something told him that it would contain the power to help him exact his revenge. All he had to do was reach out and claim it.  
  
Gathering the last of his strength, a dull red aura surrounded his body as he reached out and grasped the book. Once it was in his hand he willed it towards himself. Throwing open the cover he peered inside. A red crucifix sat in the center of the hollowed out chamber in the book. It glowed with a surreal red light, in the center was a ruby of the darkest crimson. Grasping it in his rapidly changing hand, he once again felt the urge to cry out.  
  
It burned him. The sensation was even worse than the one he'd been feeling from his tranformation, yet he could not let go. The temperature rose to unbearable levels, the pool of his own blood boiling from the heat. Steam rose from Joseph's hand as the cross fried his flesh like a burger on a grill. The steam began to take shape, lengthening into a long red whip.  
  
Joseph could feel his body returning to it's normal form, shrinking and shedding the hair at a phenominal rate. His strength reurning, he stood shakily. Holding the whip like he'd been botn with it, he flicked it in the direction of the fight. The werebeast had it's back too the boy and therefore could not see the seven foot tounge of flame rocketing towards him. The hunter did however, and dodged at the last minute.  
  
The demon was cleaved cleanely at the waist, not even bleeding, the heat from the whip having cauterized the wounds. The hunter was stunned. The boy had used a hunter's sacred tool.  
  
Joseph fainted from the effort, it had taken to finish his foe. The whip in his hand flashed to it's relic form before disappearing, leaving behind nothing but a tattoo on the boy's right wrist. A small crucifix engulfed in flames. Soon that too faded, leaving the man to ponder his situation.  
  
He then remembered what he'd heard from Johanson. If William could take on a child prodigy as his heir, why couldn't he? The Van Helsings had a new student.  
  
  
Notes:  
  
A couple of the readers voiced displeasure towards Ryoga being the rival. Stating that it was too predicable and cliché, taking away some of the stories originality. After a bit of thought I had to agree.  
  
To those of you who are angry that Ryoga will not be Ranma's rival. Don't worry, he'll be here. And so will everyone else from the canonverse. But I'll not say when just yet. I made the change because I thought of some fun stuff to do to Ryoga later. Hehe, I'm so naughty! ^_^  
  
Also the new rival is related to one of the characters from the games. Namely John Morris from Bloodlines, if you've never heard the family name.  
  
If you guys hadn't noticed I left a clue as to what Valmont was. His last name was Talbain. Ring any bells? Think of an anime with Savior in the title. And no, I probably won't add anything other than references from that particular series. Not even if you beg... but you can try and convince me if you want to. I don't really plan things out on paper before I write them. I just get an idea and flow with it, see what comes out. That's why sometimes my spelling and grammar is a green haired bitch.  
  
Well send me lots of comments, I really like em. And they make a difference. All the ones I got in the last few days have really got me off my ass... or on my ass... damn, my head hurts. I'll have to start typing while standing from now on.  
  
Next time: We skip ahead a few years, Ranma bids farewell to good friends, and faces none other than the granddaddy of all vampires! As for little Joey, well, let's say he's not totally cured of his lycanthropy. ^_^  
  
Tszietzen  
  
-Guy  
  
P.S. Friday Sept. 14 was my birthday. Happy birthday me!  
  



	3. Strength of Desire

  
Disclaimer: Haha! I got kicked out of the library but found a briefcase filled with money in the parking lot! I'm not poor, WOO HOO!!! I don't own Ranma ½ yet but now I can hire the lawyers to negotiate a deal, YES!!!  
  
  
This chapter gets kinda dark in places, I won't say where, just that the place isn't behind the fridge. But hey, if you've read this far into a supernatural fic, you gotta be expecting this. Don't worry. I have a reason for everything.  
  
  
Today we have a special on themes, three for one: Offspring- Gone Away, Offspring- Change the World, and Ramstein- Du Hast  
  
C&C to: guy_daigoji@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
By Guy Jin  
Savior's Blood  
  
The strength of desire  
  
  
  
Ranma sat alone in one of the guest rooms of a relatively large home. William had brought him to this small village in China in order to relay the news of May's death to her sister.  
  
Ranma struggled back a tear at that thought. May had been one of the nicest ladies he'd ever met. He didn't remember his own mother, but he sure hoped she was like May. The woman always had a soothing smile and a kind word for the child. Ranma could still taste the cookies she would make for him, whenever he'd return from a long training trip. He tugged lightly at his hair. She'd even been the one to give him his trademark pigtail.  
  
One time, Ranma broke three ribs and cracked his femur in a training accident. He was still very young at the time, and had passed out from the pain. When he awoke, his first sight was that of May's smiling face. Her beauty not even touched by the signs of aging, her long golden tresses streaked slightly by gray strands that highlighted her bright smile.  
  
Her constant support was what got him through those first few years. He would lay in bed crying at night, remembering all the horrid things he'd seen in his short life, and May would sneak in. She was so quiet that he had to look for her specifictely or she'd sneak up on him. He would of course quickly begin to dry his tears and stifle his sobbing with controlled breathing, but May knew what he was doing. She would only go over to his bed, lay next to him, put his head on her shoulder and say, "Go ahead." In that moment of comfort Ranma was not a hunter in training, but a young boy, and he would weep.  
  
The woman had an aura of comfort that seemed to sooth all those within it's reach. And with her death, he promised himself he'd never shed a tear before another person. He would grieve alone. Ranma released his tears and sobbed uncontrollably for the next hour.  
  
When Ranma was too tired to cry, he laid his head down on the soft pillow of the bed in his guest room. There he unsucessfully tried to rest comfortably until morning.  
  
  
  
William awoke slightly dazed, hoping the last few days had been a dream, some horrible trick played on him by a dark force. Searching his surroundings, he found himself in a large bed in his sister-in-law's home. He decided that it was not worth getting up this day. Maybe tommorow, or the day after. Ranma can handle himself today, if he feels like getting out of bed he can play with the village children.  
  
William had been walking to his room the previous night and heard Ranma in his room, the boy was crying. He was almost glad the boy could still cry, it meant that he still had life in his soul. But he knew how attached the boy had become to his adopted mother. Ranma was a special person to her as well, to both of them in fact. Ranma was the only reason William could even see himself leaving the confines of his room in the near future.  
  
He needed the boy now more than ever. Not just as an heir, but as a reason to continue living. May had been the love of his life, there was no other who had ever caught his eye like she did. She was strong, not just physically, but spiritually. That was the reason he fell for her. After all the horrors he'd seen in his life, the pain, the hate, the slaughtering of innocents, May could make him feel better in a way he could never describe.  
  
They had fought all the time, but the love was always there. It was in fact part of the strong spirit that had drawn him to her, that rebellious spirit. They fed on their conflicts, they breathed it like oxygen.  
  
Well whatever the future held, the present deemed that he should weather his grief in his bed.  
  
  
  
Xiang Fei was in the kitchen preparing the morning's meal. On the outside she made no attempt to hide her inner turmoil, an act as simple and mudane as chopping bits of cabbage, seemed to be the most demanding of tasks. She missed her sister dearly, and always would. But as long as she still had responsibilities she would go on. Performing her normal daily routine also gave her something to keep her mind busy.  
  
She fondly remembered the times that they shared together, like the time the two of them had decided to walk to a neighboring village to see their grandmother. They'd gone through a trail that was rarely traveled, and came across a small stream where they had to hop across on some stones. Xiang Fei being the younger of the two, and therefore the more gullible, had been talked into going across first. Once on the other side she called back to May saying it was safe.  
  
May, not wanting to be outdone by her younger sibling, decided to use her longer legs to hop across quickly, and in longer strides than her sister. But halfway she slipped on one of the stones and fell into the stream, she landed on her butt and a large frog decided to use her head as a lily pad.  
  
Xiang Fei laughed so hard that she stumbled over a rotten log on the riverbank. She fell face first into the mud and was was covered in the stuff from head to toe. It was then May's turn to laugh.  
  
Xiang Fei let loose a light chuckle at the thought, and wiped a tear that had trickled down her cheek. Although there would be no new adventures, she always had her memories. May was even there when Xiang Fei had met her husband the first time. He had been travelling the land to improve his martial arts, and had stumbled across the two having a light spar in the woods near their home.  
  
The travelling fighter was intrigued by their odd family style. Flying Panda was a very little known style. After watching for a bit he made his presence known. He was around three years older than Xiang Fei was at the time, but at twenty-two he was still six years younger than May. He introduced himself as Lei Fong and challenged one of them to a fight to test his skills.  
  
The two girls played a quick game of odds and evens to find out who would fight him. Xiang Fei won and faced off against the man. After a long fight it ended in a draw, Lei Fong imediately fell in love with the girl and began to court her. After a year they were married and the two moved to his birth villiage where they had a wonderful daughter.  
  
All this was well over thirty years ago but was still as clear as though it'd happened only a few days ago. Often was the time she'd wonder what would have happened if May had won that game and fought her husband to be. Such thoughts where put aside, what would it help to dwell on "what if's."  
  
Just as she was retuning to her work, her kitchen door flew open and her a young boy walked in. "Morning Grandmother!" He said with a bright smile on his face.  
  
She smiled back, her first genuine smile since three days ago. "Hello young one. How are you this day?" The boy's smile dropped a bit, "Alright I guess. But that girl I told you about is still ignoring me."  
  
She shook her head, "Well keep at it, she'd be a fool to turn you away much longer. You're quite a catch."  
  
He blushed a bit and rubbed his neck, "Aww, yer just saying that. Anyways, mom told me to come by and see how you were feeling. You know because of Aunt May and all."  
  
Xiang Fei went back to her work, "Your mother worries about me too much." A thought came to the woman. "But my sister's grandson is still depressed, maybe you could try and cheer him up, maybe take him around the villiage?"  
  
The groaned a bit and kicked at the air, "Aw man, he's probably a dork."  
  
"He knows martial arts."  
  
"So does everyone else in this village."  
  
"He was trained by your Uncle William."  
  
His head snapped up at that. "He nust be strong then! Thank you Grandmother!" With that he ran up the stairs to see young Ranma.  
  
  
  
Ranma was sitting on his bed in the dark. He didn't really feel the need to get up. Although he was still quite sad about May's departure, he was trying his best to recover. She wasn't the first person he loved to die, and she wouldn't be the last. It was something that he had in common with average people.  
  
A loud knock sounded at his door. Ranma tried to answer but his voice was hoarse from not being used. After taking a moment to clear his thoat he ansewered. "Who is it?"  
  
The door cracked open a bit and the light seeped in through the opening. Ranma's pupils shrunk to the size of a pin head as he bit back a curse while rubbing his eyes. Whoever it was they better have a good reason for letting in the light, or food, preferably both.  
  
When Ranma's eyes adjusted he found himself faced with a boy that appeared to be the same age he was, around eleven. The boy had long hair and loose fitting robes. But his most prominent feature where the coke bottles he had on his face. Ranma had never before seen a thicker pair of glasses.  
  
The boy spoke in, "Hiya, my name is Mousse. What's your name cousin?"  
  
"Cousin?" He asked in perfect mandarin. Ranma had picked up chinese over the years of living with his adopted family, along with a few other languages. You don't spend five years working in a rare book shop without learning a thing or two. Not to mention all the dead languages he was forced to learn as a part of his training.  
  
"Yeah, you're Aunt May and Uncle William's grandson right? My Grandma and yours are, uh, were sisters."  
  
"Oh, My name's Ranma... 'cousin'."  
  
"Alright then cousin Ranma, you wanna go out for a while? I could show you around," a wicked smile crossed his lips, "maybe we could spar. Grandma says you know martial arts."  
  
Ranma's mood brightened at the thought. "Cool, I hope you can give me a good work out though, I am heir to both the Satome school of Anything Goes, and the Johanson school of Holy Fist."  
  
Mousse's smile grew, "Well I'm heir to the school of Hidden Weapons."  
  
"Then it should be a very good match."  
  
"That it should."  
  
  
  
Cologne was relaxing in her favorite chair outside her house. Nearby her great grandaughter was performing a particularly difficult kata. Well, difficult at her level anyway. The past few days had been rather taxing on her mind, and it felt good to be able to relax and smoke her favorite pipe.  
  
When William had returned with news of his wife's passing, she had taken it upon herself to perform an amazon ritual for her departed soul to find peace. Also the news that they'd adopted a young boy was quite a shock. The Johanson's were always held in high regard in the amazon village. Hunters of the dark were always shown the utmost respect.  
  
In her village stength was respected above all else, and hunters where among the most powerful beings on the planet. Although he is a male and could never become an elder of the village, William was still held with the same regard and authority as though he was. And if he was training an heir, then she may have found a suitable husband for her little Shampoo. Although she'd not yet met the child, from what she was told he was Shampoo's age.  
  
The only real problem she could forsee was that young fool Mousse. But since the two were related they wouldn't come to blows over the girl. No, that was foolish thinking. She'd never want to create bad blood in families on purpose. However she'd also never want to pass up a chance to get another powerful fighter into her own family.  
  
This would require some thought.  
  
But Cologne's thoughts were interupted by a couple of power levels rising in the distance. "Continue your training Shampoo, I have business to attend to."  
  
She bounded from rooftop to rooftop with a grace and power that did not seem to match her appearance. Once she neared the outskirts of the village she could feel the powers just over the protective wall of the village. Although the powers were near insignificant to her own, she could still sense potential in both. However one seemed familiar.  
  
She hopped onto the wall and looked below. A sparring match was in progress between Mousse and another boy.  
  
Wait a minute, Mousse? she thought to herself. Apparently he wasn't as weak as she'd originally thought. True he'd never really had to use his full strength before, but this was quite unsuspected. As for the other boy, she could not place his face. He didn't look like he was even chinese, perhaps he simply wandered by and was challenged by young Mousse.  
  
The two continued their fight for some minutes, and seemed to be having the time of their lives. Every weapon Mousse would use was either taken from him, used against him, or just plain dodged. The ground around the two combatants was littered with weapons.  
  
Cologne found herself wondering just how far Mousse was in his training, he should be running out of implements very soon. A child could only carry so many of the heavy objects. Sure enough, as soon as she finished that thought the boy let out a curse and dove for a sword nearby. The fight continued and began to rise to a frantic pace.  
  
The elder then noticed something strange, the other boy was holding back. Holding back a lot. The young amazon was sweating profusely and his movements and speed were coming in erratic busts of adrenaline. But the pigtailed boy seemed to be as fresh as though he'd not even been so much as standing.  
  
Mousse became desperate and jumped back a dozen feet to gain some room. Dropping his sword he rolled a nearby spear onto his foot and kicked it up into his hand. He drew back and hurled it with a loud cry.  
  
Cologne used her years of training to her advantage, the rapid projectile was slowed down greately as her trained eyes began to process the light at a quicker pace.  
  
Eight feet.  
  
He stood calmly, as though he didn't even now the weapon was coming for him.  
  
Six feet.  
  
She watched as the strange boy simply stood there, he'd not even made a move to dodge the spear.  
  
Four feet.  
  
He'll be killed! He must have frozen! I must stop it! She moved to prevent the child's demise.  
  
Two feet.  
  
Even though she had hightened her perception of the scene the boy was still quite fast. He leapt back a few feet and pulled a weapon from seemingly thin air. His whip snaked out and with a flick of his wrist, the wooden shaft of the spear was snapped in half, halting it's momentum. Cologne could only stare wide eyed.  
  
"Damn cousin Ranma, that was fast! I didn't know you knew Hidden Weapons too!"  
  
"I don't, the Thorn Whip is a special weapon," replied the boy as he caused his weapon to shrink back to its relic form.  
  
The Thorn Whip? Ranma? Cousin? This boy must be William's heir! she thought as she watched the boys collect the scattered weapons. "Indeed," she said as she turned away and made plans to introduce her own heir to William's.  
  
  
  
Later that day, Mousse took Ranma back to his home to meet his mother, Dresser. "Hiya mom!" he called as he entered his home. The woman in question looked up from her stitching to see her son walk in with another boy. She adjusted her thick glasses and studied the other child. She could not place his face. "Hello Mousse, who is your friend?"  
  
"This is cousin Ranma."  
  
"You don't have a cousin Ranma."  
  
"He's Uncle William's grandson."  
  
The woman was taken aback by the statement, she'd never met her aunt's adopted son. She put down her work and walked over to the boy. Bending down she embraced him tightly, "I'm so sorry about your grandmother."  
  
The child did something ususpected by pushing her away, "That's okay, she wouldn't want me to be sad forever."  
  
Dresser did not expect those words from one so young. A smile crossed her lips, "You're very right. Now how would you like your auntie to make you two some lemonade?" The two boys jumped up and down excitedly, "Yes please!" they cried in unison.  
  
The three of them walked into the kitchen and set about making the beverages. After some, accidents, Dresser thought it would be better if she made the drinks on her own. "Uh, Mousse, maybe you could show your cousin around the house."  
  
He shrugged, "Sure mom. Come on Ranma." The two boys walked around the home as Mousse gave Ranma the grand tour. It took all of five minutes considering how small the house was. It was pretty big, but being in a small village like this, pretty big wasn't all that big at all.  
  
As the boys were exiting Mousse's room, Dresser called them down for their drinks. The two went back to the kitchen, after thanking her they gulped down the large glasses with dual sighs of content.  
  
"So what have you boys been doing all day?"  
  
"Oh man, mom, it was sooo cool. Me and Ranma had a match, he's really good. He won this time but I'll get the next one."  
  
"I should hope he's good. My uncle William is teaching you, isn't he Ranma?" The boy nodded in reply. "Then would you like to see something special?"  
  
Both children looked at the woman, their confusion clear. She led them to the family room where she pushed on the antler of a trophy head on the wall. A panel of the wall slid up revealing a velvet lined case with a glass door over it. Inside was a chest, it was very ornate and looked very expensive. The wood was a deep, polished crimson, while the iron trim was lined with gold and silver highlights. But what Ranma noticed first was it's size, it was actually quite small, not much larger than a ring box.  
  
"You fought Mousse, so you must realize what the basic tenements of our style are, right Ranma?" He nodded in recognition. "Long ago, this box belonged to the first master of Hidden Weapons, and is said to have been the inspiration for the style. We don't really know that could have come to be, but it has been said to contain great magic, however no one has even been able to open it. My husband aquired it a few years ago in a small pawn shop in Hong Kong." She snorted a bit, "The fool that had it didn't even know what he had."  
  
She looked back to the boys as their gaze was locked on the treasure. Smiling, she used her Hidden Weapons to pull out a key from seemigly nowhere. Opening the case, she held the object before the children.  
  
Mouse reached out and took it in his hands very gently, not wanting to harm such an important item, but soon found it to be heavier than he had expected. His miscalculation of the weight caused him to lose his grip on the chest. Before it could crash to the ground Ranma's hand darted forward and caught it.  
  
A familiar tingle rose from his palm as he held the object, a slight burning that crawled up his arm and into his brain. Although it was familiar, it was also very unfamiliar, a slight pulling could be felt from the chest, like it's gravity seemed to suck in all the natural energy around him. In a bright flash of light that blinded everyone, the treasure dissapeared.  
  
"What was that!" cried Dresser. "Where's the chest!?" She could only gape at what'd just transpired.  
  
Ranma suddenly felt his tattoos itching... Wait a minute... Tattoos?! He lifted his right arm and rolled back the shirt's sleeve to reveal a new tattoo. It was on his forearm and was an exact duplicate of the relic form. Ranma's mind raced, it didn't look like a weapon, so it had to be a sleeve. But what did it do?  
  
"Oh my God Ranma, where did you get that tattoo? It looks just like the chest!" screamed Dresser.  
  
Ranma shook his head and sighed tiredly. "We need to go see grandfather. He'll explain it all to you." And hopefully for me as well, he added as an afterthought.  
  
  
  
William hadn't really felt like getting up, but when Ranma mentioned a new tattoo, how could he resist. "Well Ranma it seems you are in possesion of a rare sleeve, it's called the Saint Box and can hold a near indefinite amount of mass in a subspace pocket."  
  
"But I thought only the relics and sleeves themselves could enter subspace," stated Ranma.  
  
"Usually yes, but that is this sleeve's special ability, it allows you to shift any non-living object into subspace."  
  
Ranma looked on in awe of his new tattoo, calling forth it's sleeve form he marveled at the beauty of the tiny ring now on his left hand. A dark red stone was set in a band that was made from two pieces of metal twined together, one was gold and the other was silver. Ranma became giddy at the thought of all the stuff he could do with this, for one he'd never have to carry that big pack unless he felt like it.  
  
A sudden thought caused the pigtailed boy to immediatly sober himself. He called it into it's relic form, and with a pained scowl on his face, severed his tie to the object, causing the tattoo to disperse. It hurt like hell, but he had no choice.  
  
He walked up to Dresser and put the relic in her hand. "This belongs to you."  
  
Dresser took it back and looked at the boy. It was no secret what her uncle was, or what he was training his heir to be. People who put themselves in that much danger needed every advantage they could get, and despite the fact that it was a family treasure, her ancestor must have been a hunter.  
  
She nodded as she came to her decision, the best way to honor her ancestor was to allow his tool to be used once more by a warrior of the light.  
  
"Here," she said as she put the relic in his hand. "No one in my family can use this, and you seem to need it more than we do." Ranma smiled and gave the woman a hug in thanks.  
  
  
  
Ranma, now age fourteen, was walking along with his grandfather down a winding forest path. They'd come to eastern Europe in hopes of testing Ranma to gain the other hunter's relics. Over the last year or two William had been having odd premonitions of something powerful. At first he just passed it off as paranoia, but recently Ranma'd begun to feel them as well.  
  
They'd taken a plane to Austria, and then boarded a train headed for Slovenia, where they'd hoped they could obtain the Alcarde Spear from Hugh Graves. But by the time they'd arrived, the spear had already been given to the heir of Maximillian Van Helsing.  
  
"What should we do now grandfather?"  
  
"We have to gather as many of the weapons as we can. It is good that there is another who can weild the weapons, but it is best that we be prepared as well."  
  
He had originally planed on doing the same thing as Van Helsing, but once he discovered that his fellow hunter had found a boy who could use the weapons as well, things changed. Whatever may be coming seemed powerful, and since he believed that it would be Ranma fighting it alone, it only seemed proper that he be as well equiped as possible.  
  
But since there were now two, the weapons could be divided between them. After all, the number of weapons is not as important as the number of arms to use them. But Max always was a real ass, very competetive with others, so much so that William doubted that the prick would agree to share the glory. His competetiveness may have made him a strong hunter, but he was also short-sited, and most definetly not a team player.  
  
Since Van Helsing was heading for England to obtain the Iron Whip from Alex Grant, the most prudent thing to do would be to head for America to get the Blood Drinker from Timothy Baldwin.  
  
Although the others were powerful instruments, he would gladly leave them to Max if he could get Ranma the Vampire Killer. However it's power made it the most valuable, and therefore most protected. None of the other hunters had any idea where Sonia Belmont could be hiding.  
  
For safety reasons she traveled around without telling the others of where she was. That way, the information could not be forced from them. It was said that if the Vampire Killer was needed, it would instruct it's protector of how to find one that could wield it's awesome might.  
  
So until then, they just had to get the sword from America.  
  
  
  
One year later.  
  
Ranma stood before a tall blond woman, she didn't look all that old, but if what he'd heard was an indication, she was older than his sixty one year old grandfather.  
  
She drew herself near, getting into his face to inspect him. A normal fourteen year old would have shrunk under her scrutinizing gaze, but then again Ranma was never normal.  
  
"So," she drawled out, "you're the one I have to test?"  
  
Ranma raised an eyebrow at the comment, "I have to be tested? I thought being able to sync with the relic was enough of a test. I didn't know I'd have to fight someone for it."  
  
She grinned, "Well you're right, you don't have to fight, synchronizing with the weapon is enough. It's just that the process is a little different fot his weapon."  
  
"How so?" he queried.  
  
"See for yourself."  
  
Ranma's world went dark.  
  
  
  
He awoke to find himself in a large, nothing? In every direction was emptyness, for lack of a better word. He'd heard voids described as an all encompassing blackness, or as a white plane of nothingness, this was both and yet it was neither. There was just no words to describe something that had only been seen by a select few individuals. His surroundings were nothingness made tangible, he could feel the ebb and flow of it, almost like he was underwater.  
  
Deciding that it would be better to prepare for any contingencies, he began checking all of his weapons. He quickly called out the tattoos for his tools. The Thorn Whip and Saint Box were instantly visible, and after checking his left breast he found his link to the Blood Drinker. It was in the shape of an elegant european rapier piercing a bleeding heart.  
  
He then reached out for his magical energies, and promptly fell to the ground, howling in pain. Something was preventing him from gaining access to his magical powers. Once the pain died down he tried to call out his weapons in their relic forms.  
  
A painful stinging marked his tattoos as they seeped back into his skin. Trying one final time to try and regain some of his strength, he called forth his aura of ki, at least tried to. It too was blocked. "At least it didn't hurt that time," he mumbled to himself.  
  
Not knowing what to do he simply sat there and waited, waited for whatever it was he had to wait for.  
  
"Why are you here?" asked a deep booming voice that seemed to be everywhere and nowhere.  
  
Ranma bolted to his feet, "Who said that!?"  
  
Another voice, this one pitched higher, "Are you here to gain power?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To hunt the dark!"  
  
"Why do you hunt the dark?"  
  
"...." Ranma was speechless, he'd never thought about his reasons for hunting before. At first he did it to avenge his father, but he'd done that the first night he'd gained the Thorn Whip.  
  
"Do you want revenge?"  
  
"...I don't know..."  
  
A sudden booming of many different voices began assualting his ears.  
  
"Revenge?"  
  
"Hate?"  
  
"Love?"  
  
"To protect?"  
  
"To destroy?"  
  
"To create?"  
  
The voices seemed to number in the millions, and their volume grew with his inability to answer. He covered his ears, but then he heard them in his mind. They continued to question him until a definitive question was asked, as if it was the only one that mattered.  
  
"Do you lust for the blood of the hunt?"  
  
There was silence. And Ranma couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"YES!!! All of them! I do it for ALL those reasons!!!"  
  
The voices all whispered as one.  
  
"...Desire..."  
  
  
  
Ranma awoke in a field near his home in the amazon village. After they'd returned from America, they'd sold the house in Japan and moved to the village, so Ranma could be around others who were at least somewhat like him, fighters. He stood and searched for the woman that had confronted him.  
  
At first he had only a few suspicions, but now he was sure of it, the woman was Sonia Belmont.  
  
The test! He suddenly remembered what had happened. Calling forth his tattoos he searched himself over. No new tattoo. He muttered a curse and headed for home, believing he'd failed the test. "Better break the news to grandpa," he said as he trudged along the path.  
  
  
  
"Grandpa?"  
  
William looked up from his book and nearly fell out of his chair. The boy's aura was overwhelming! "What happened to you!?"  
  
"I failed the test to get the Vampire Killer," he stated as he hung his head in shame.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I ran into Sonia Belmont outside the village, she tested me and I failed. See?" He called out his tats and the normal three came into view.  
  
William shook his head in disbelief. He doesn't know yet, he thought. The Vampire Killer appears only when the wielder is in true danger. What to tell him though? If he knew the truth he may go out looking for danger just to test it out. "You may yet still posess it."  
  
The youth's head flew up in suprise. "What?!"  
  
"You have been tested, and now a small link to you is within the Vampire Killer, if at any time you should prove yourself worthy to wield it, it will be there."  
  
Ranma nearly jumped for joy. "I still have a chance!"  
  
William just rubbed his forehead, the boy had made good on the promise he'd made all those years ago. The man, suffice it to say, needed a drink. "I'll have to get him to start hiding his aura better, he looks like the frickin sun," he mumbled to himself.  
  
  
  
Deep in the Carpathian mountains, a lone figure glides through the shadows of a dimly lit hall. High stained glass windows allows moonlight to shine into the passageway at sparse intervals.  
  
In those small breaks from the darkness, the shadow's features become briefly visible. It is a woman, she is beautiful, but her visage is marred by an evil gleam in her eyes. Her full red lips curled into a manacing smirk. Long amber locks cascade freely down her back, writhing and flowing as if alive. A light blue cloak is pulled tight around her shapely body.  
  
Her movement on the dark satin carpeting is without sound, the only audible noise being the slight flickering of candles that flare brightly with her passing. She continues down the path until she comes upon a set of large oak doors. She grips the iron ring that is the handle and tugs it lightly. With a loud groaning the fifteen foot door swings open, it's considerable heft causing the hinges to moan in protest.  
  
Once inside the door swings itself shut behind her, plunging her into darkness once more. She snaps her fingers and a candle lit in the center of the room, it's sickly light casting eerie shadows upon the walls.  
  
The room is farely spartan, consiting of only a few shelves with various books, the lighting is to poor to read them, but that's not why she came here. She walked around the small candle's stand to a leather lounge chair just beyond it. The chair's position in relation to the room's only light source, kept the view of anyone in it concealed in the shadows.  
  
She sits and waits a few moments in contemplation.  
  
"Yado," she calls out in romanian.  
  
The shadows before her undgulate and bulge for a moment before returning to their original shape. "Yes?" comes the shadow's reply.  
  
"How is the project coming along?"  
  
"Well, we plan to have the necessary piece within the next few months."  
  
"Indeed, frankly I would be suprised if they didn't take notice of our actions."  
  
"Yes, and when they come to investigate we can aquire the needed item at our leisure."  
  
"Remember to be cautious about which one you choose to obtain it from."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Which do you believe will show first?"  
  
"Probably Johanson and his boy."  
  
"Ah yes, the one who killed the servant we sent to retrieve the Thorn Whip."  
  
"The same."  
  
The woman frowned a bit. "He may prove quite dangerous to our plans. We shall have to hope we can complete our work before he can attempt to interfere. Let the Master handle him."  
  
"As you say. Will that be all?"  
  
"Yes, you may go about your business, but continue to keep me posted."  
  
"Very well Mistress Camilla." The shadows then shifted once more before resuming normalcy.  
  
The woman's shone with feral savagery. "Soon Dracula will be reawakened, and immortality will be mine." Her cackling echoed throughout the mansion's halls.  
  
  
  
Ranma was walking back to his temporary home, whistling a little tune to himself. They had come to Trannsylvania in search of a disturbingly powerful source of black magic. William was not yet willing to commit himself to a single theory, for the simple fact that he was almost certain of what it was, and sincerely hoped he was wrong.  
  
Ranma also had a burning suspicion as to what was the cause of disturbance as well. He as well hoped he was wrong. But what else could have drawn them to this place?  
  
They'd immediately gone into the mountains in search of a certain castle, but found only the mansions of a few nobles, nothing to worry about... yet.  
  
Ranma carried in his hands a large cardboard box, it was what he'd been sent out to fetch. The shopkeeper was a little perturbed about being awakened at such a late hour, but he'd been told of the Johanson's odd sleep schedule and had agreed to have the package ready in the late evening.  
  
Just another block, he thought to himself. In the distance he heard glass breaking.  
  
Heh, probably some poor slob coming in drunk. Then there was another crash, this one sounded wooden, like a chair being smashed.  
  
Okay, maybe I should hurry, he thought, but I'm not worried. Another crash. Not at all worried.  
  
"Shit!" He deftly stowed away his package without breaking stride. He'd learned long ago to access the Saint Box's power without calling out the sleeve. Quickly rounding the corner his home came into view.  
  
The windows on the first floor of their cottage had been blown out, and the door had been blasted open from the inside, burn marks from a fire spell apparent on the frame.  
  
Ranma rushed into the home and found the source of the distrbance. A dark, writhing mass of shadows was huddled in the center of the room. It was bent over something on the ground, a loud crack sounded over the silence, and slick squishing sounds could be heard as the darkness went about it's business.  
  
Wasting no time other than the scant milliseconds it took to analyze the situation, Ranma dove into action. Summoning the crucifix sleeve he'd been given by grandfather only days before, he hurled the projectile at the creature, hoping to slice it open swiftly and be done with it. The intruder however had other plans and simply melted away into the night with a menacing laughter.  
  
Ranma cursed and was soon brought back by his senses, he smelled blood, and the feeling of death was in the air. Calling forth a light spell he looked to what the shadow demon had been doing.  
  
Lying there on the floor was his grandfather, a pool of blood forming around his prone form. His face was screwed into a mask of utter defiance and hate. Large gashes in his arms pointed to his not going down silently, his left leg was twisted at an odd angle. However the worse injury of all was the one in his chest, the one that had finished him.  
  
A gaping hole was now in his chest, revealing the man's innards as they slowly bled the last of their fluids.  
  
Except the heart. The demon had stolen his grandfather's heart.  
  
Looking around the room he saw another figure slumped limply in a chair nearby. It was a girl, she was roughly a few years Ranma's senior. Her pretty face was smeered with blood from the deep gash in her throat. In her lap was a pare of knitting needles and a half completed scarf, the letters 'Ran' embroidered on it in gold tread.  
  
He stoically sat in the growing pools of blood. He would meditate until morning came, then he would bury the bodies and inform the girl's family of her passing. She and her sister were orphans being cared for by a cousin, having lost their mother and father to an evil cult in the mountains.  
  
After business was attended to he would again wait until evening, then he'd go into the mountains in search of his quarry. Already he could fell the presence of the castle being rebuilt, at current rate it will be fully erect by morning. He hated having to wait, but it would do no good to go during the day. His foe wouldn't even be in the castle until the next night, and hanging around during the day fighting the lesser beasts would only serve to tire him.  
  
He had to destroy Dracula before he could regain his full power, only then would he allow himself tears for his loved ones.  
  
  
  
The next day Ranma found himself kneeling on a hill in the mountains, he was inspecting the castle perimeter for any possible openings. In the distance the last of the sun's rays shone, lighting the valley in fluorescent hues of gold and orange. His senses alerted him to another presence, he continued to stare out at his target.  
  
A tall man in a gray trenchcoat walked next to him, lazily puffing a cigarette. He had dark patches of stubble on his face and seemed a few years older than Ranma. "Hello Ranma," he said in english.  
  
He nodded and replied, "Morris."  
  
"I heard about your grandfather, I'm sorry, I don't know what I'd do if I lost my master."  
  
The pigtailed hunter snorted, "You'd get revenge and move on with your life, just like I will."  
  
"Of course. I just want you to know, that whatever happens tonight, I'll have your back... just this once. Don't expect me to bail your ass every time the boogeyman comes out from under your bed."  
  
Ranma almost smiled at the comment. "Deal, same goes for me. Fido."  
  
Normally the word "Fido" would have had Joseph in an uproar, but given the circumstances he let it go. Ever since they'd first met a year ago Ranma had been teasing him about his altered form. It wasn't his fault that the Flame Whip couldn't totally remove his curse, but at least it allowed him to control it at will.  
  
Despite the fact that they couldn't stand each others presence anymore than required, they still shared a mutual respect. They were two of the most powerful hunters of all time. They were even able to summon the special techniques of their various relics and sleeves.  
  
Each artifact possesed a hidden ability that could only be called forth by a true master of the art of the hunter. And they were true masters. In fact, of the handful of people in history who held even one of the relics, an even smaller amount could call forth the special techs.  
  
"Whatever, let's just get this party started." He put out his cigarette and lit another with a snap of his fingers that caused a tiny flame to appear on his thumb.  
  
Ranma looked up at him from his squatting position and frowned. "Those things'll kill you ya know."  
  
"And evil megalominacal vampire overlords won't?"  
  
"Point taken. What the hell, it's a good night to die." He stood and took the cigarette from Joseph's mouth and took a slow drag.   
The other man smiled and removed the last cigarette from his pack, he crushed the cardboard and lit his cancer stick.  
  
Lightly Ranma dusted off his hunting clothes, a black mandarin blouse with a leather vest, and some loose black pants. Tucked into his loosely fitting brown belt was a black wraparound to protect his legs without restricting his mobility. His boots were made of sectionalized steel, once again so that he could be protect but not restricted.  
  
"Ready to go?" asked Joseph.  
  
"Hold on a sec." Ranma picked one of teh long blades of grass that grew from the earth. He spied a nearby boulder and took aim. With a light snapping of his fingers he sent the tiny projectile straight through the large rock.  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
The two set off for the castle of the most hated of all vampires with the strength of resolve in their hearts, and knowledge of the price of failure in their minds.  
  
  
  
The innards of the castle wee a dank and evil place. Black stone walls and sickeningly graphic tapestries, only served to enhance the feel of evil that permiated the air. Wind whistled through the cracks in the walls, causing a shrill crescendo at every gust, the whistling sounded like children screaming in terror. A fitting addition to the ambiance.  
  
The two hunters had been traveling though the castle for a goodly length of time, and they were yet to encounter anything stronger than a few zombies, some mermen, and a few clinking men. No real challenge at all.  
  
"We've been going around in circles for a long time, are you sure we're not lost Ranma?"  
  
The pigtailed hunter snorted, "It's not like there's a map of this place, it changes everytime it's rebuilt. We have to do like our fore-fathers and make our own map using trial and error."  
  
"Whatever. Say Ranma, when do you figure we'll get to face off against Mr. Overbite himself? I'm getting bored fighting of his damn weakling monsters."  
  
Ranma quickly hushed him, "Do you want to jinx us? Keep talking like that and we'll be here all night looking."  
  
"Sorry," he replied as he turned a nearby skeleton soldier into ashes with his Flame Whip. "I just wish we could find someone strong to break up the monotony."  
  
His wish was soon granted. As they entered a large room with high stained glass windows depicting various levels of hell. The door behind them shut and locked itself magically, meaning they had to go forward.   
  
The young men stepped forward cautiously, neither willing to break the silence for any distraction from their surroundings could mean their lives. Each one was prepared to call out any weapon that would give them the best advantage once their enemy showed itself.  
  
They stood for a moment, gathering with their senses what they could of their predicament. Something was in here with them. But what?  
  
Suddenly the room's candles dimmed and a primal scream echoed in the large chamber. The walls began to quiver as huge chunks of stone fell to the ground. As the rocks landed and the rumbling seemed to subside the two believed they were safe from the trap.  
  
"Heh," scoffed Joseph, "Looks like old Fangface isn't as hardcore as we were told eh? Look at this shit..ty...trap.... Uh oh?"  
  
Joseph had spoken too soon for the stones began rumbling again, they shifted and joined together to form almost human like appendages. As the bodies finished forming the eyes lit with a pale yellow light.  
  
Golems.  
  
The five hulking monstrosities easily towered over the hunters, each topping just twelve feet. Neither the beast or the men said a word as the battle began.  
  
The golems opening bid was to charge the two. Ranma called out his sword and sidestepped his first assailant, cutting the thing in the back of the leg, the sheer force of his strike severed the stone appendage completely. The golem staggered for a moment before falling backwards taking one of it's compatriots along for the ride.  
  
Joseph called for his Iron Whip so that he could fight the things on an even plane. He jumped over the head of one and called for his weapons special ability.  
  
"Iron Breaker!"  
  
The linked chain whip stretched out and split into sperate chains, each one darted froward at incredible speeds and struck straight into the remaining three golems, shattering them.  
  
Each fighter stood triumphantly over their fallen opponents.  
  
"See?" commented Joseph, "Easy as pie."  
  
Once again he spoke to soon as the golems reconfigured themselves into two new golems, each roughly twice the size of teh originals.  
  
"Well shit," replied Ranma. "I told you you'd jinx us you dumb bastard."  
  
"Hey I think we have bigger problems than my shooting of my mouth."  
  
True enough they had more pressing matters. The golems began chucking large boulders at the two. Ranma began dodging the attacks using his superior speed and aerial manueverability. But Joseph had no such abilities, and was therefore forced to call on the Alcarde spear for assistance. He deftly bisected any boulder that came within his range, causing them to fall harmlessly to his side.  
  
They continued their defensive manuevering until they were sure of their oppenents predictable attck pattern. Calling out to each other they moved into action.  
  
Joseph dodged his opponents next attack and called on the spear's special tech. The long blue shaft extended with great speed and enough force to pin the golem to a wall. As it writhed like a captured bug Joseph ran up to it and put a small brass coin in a crack on it's body, then leapt back after retriving his spear. The coin was normal enough except that it had a pentragram and a picture of a bat on it.  
  
The five sided star flared brightly and the sound of a bat's screeching was heard as the golem exploded into many tiny pebbles. The Bat Pentagram had done it's work well.  
  
Ranma used a decidedly different approach to finish his opponent. Calling on the crucifix sleeve he hurled three massive crosses at his stone opponent. It's arms and legs were severed as the projectiles went to work. Ranma caught each one with mastered skill as they returned.  
  
Before the monster could begin to regenerate itself, the pigtailed hunter moved forward with blinding speed. He leapt into the air and called out his sleeve's special tech with a battle cry. A pillar of light engulfed the monstrosity as large ornate crucifixes cut it to pieces.  
  
The two stopped to gather themselves and catch their breath, before moving on to their next challenge. These would not be their last opponents, and would certainly not be their most powerful.  
  
  
  
Camilla walked forward to the alter she'd prepared for ritual that would ressurect the ultimate evil. All had gone as planed, the hunters came tot eh castle in hopes of stopping the ceremony, little did they know that if they'd never come her plans would have been foiled. After all, how could she get the heart of a hunter without a hunter.  
  
All she had to do was be very obvious with her magics and they were attracted like moths to a flame, unable to move away, then burned alive by their own impetuosness. It was almost like ordering takeout, she made the call and they delivered.  
  
A soon as the moon was properly in place she could finish the ritual, then Dracula would grant her immortality.  
  
She held little doubt that her new master could destroy the foolhardy boy that were in his castle. They, after all, were only human.  
  
And if they got a little too close for comfort, well, she'd contacted a 'friend' of the master's. Also it wasn't as if she was helpless, she did have the power to raise a the dead after all.   
  
  
  
They'd been at it for nearly another three hours. After their first encounter with the golems, things just seemed to go straight to hell.  
  
First they came across a den of Hippogryphs, a species of Gryphon that was especially territorial. After that, it was a blur, one dead monster after another.  
  
Joseph however did seem to enjoy carving up any were-beast that was foolish enough to cross them. Sometimes he didn't even use his weapons while fighting them, saying that he prefered to feel their blood on his hands.  
  
The worst of all though were the Dopplegangers, those were a bitch to kill. Luckily though Dracula's magic couldn't reproduce copies of their special tools or powers.  
  
All Ranma had to do was hit the thing a few times with his blood drinker and it melted into liquid shadow, though not after taking a few hits himself. Magical or not the clone's sword was still very sharp.  
  
Joseph had an easier time, but not by much. His altered form gave him very little in the way of an advantage, apparently whoever made his copy used a dead Were-panther as the raw ingredients.  
  
They opened a large gate after finishing a couple of Liliths, and stepped into a large open courtyard. High above them, the full moon shone with unholy light, as if it knew what purpose it served this evening. In the center was a fountain that had run dry, creeping vines grew over everything.  
  
"We're close Joseph, I can feel it."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
"He's awakened, but we can still stop him. We just need to get to him soon."  
  
"I know."  
  
A disembodied voice rang out over their conversation, it was deep and resounding but hollow, like someone was talking with a bucket on their head.  
  
"So you wish to destroy an immortal being?! Hah! You are mere children!"  
  
Joseph growled in frustrated anger. "Show youself coward, or are you afraid of children?!"  
  
"One such as I? Afraid of you? Preposterous!" Space seemed to bend as shadows and moonlight distorted and wove together. As it took shape the hunters could only stare in wide eyed disbelief.  
  
A purple cloak fluttered before them, suspended in midair. The hood was pulled over the head of it's owner, and in the abyss of the cowl shone twin orbs of fury and hate. A large scythe was held by a crook'd, fleshless hand.  
  
Death.  
  
Death himself had come for them, to stop them. But they being who they were, wouldn't let something so trivial stop them from fulfilling their duty.  
  
"Ranma, you said that Dracula was already risen?"  
  
"Yeah, I can feel it in my tattoos."  
  
Joseph nodded. "Then you go on ahead. I'll catch up after I handle Mr. Supermodel here."  
  
Ranma pat his rival on the back. "Be careful, and stay alive. If I ever have kids they may want a pet."  
  
"Haha. Get you ass in gear."  
  
Ranma charged forward to pass Death and reach the dual iron doors at teh other end of the courtyard. The scythe flashed briefly in the night as the massive floating demon tried to stop Ranma's advance.  
  
The young hunter flipped up and used the flat of the blade to handspring over Death's head. The monster turned with hopes of cutting him down from behind. But his swing was halted as the back of his cloak was enveloped in flames.  
  
"You really should keep your mind on your real opponent," taunted Joseph. "It's a rookie mistake." His body began to stretch and reform itself, his frame became larger as his shoulders broadened and his height increased. Dark coarse hair spread over his body while his face elongated into a snout. Enormous canines and long talons began taking shape as he finished his transformation.  
  
"Ah, a young were-beast as a hunter? Hahaha, very entertaining. Let us see how strong you are boy. Dracula can handle your friend."  
  
  
  
Ranma ran into a small library, only to confront a woman with her back turned to him.  
  
"You must be the monster who awakened the dark one!"  
  
"Yes. I am," she answered with her back still turned.  
  
"Why would you do such a thing? It's madness!"  
  
She quickly spun around to look him in the eyes. "For his Power!"  
  
Ranma choked back a gasp as he saw her face. "It can't be," he wispered. "Who are you?!" he called out.  
  
She did a little curtsie and presented herself. "I am Camilla Blackcraft. You've heard of me?"  
  
His face screwed into sneer. "Something like that. I've seen pictures of you at least."  
  
She looked genuinely suprised, "Have you now? Well, I'd love to hear the story but I really must be off now, I have many things to do. I just wanted to see your face before the Master tore it off."  
  
"Bitch!" Ranma summoned the Blood Drinker and tried to cut her down, she dissapered in a puff of smoke before he could land the blow.  
  
"Shit," he cursed. "That's where she went. I have to kill her for what she did. But first." The pigtailed hunter moved onward to his destination.  
  
  
  
In a huge antechamber within the deepest recesses of the castle, a lone figure burst through the door to confront the room's sole occupant. The man who burst in was none other than Ranma.  
  
And in a throne set upon an elevated stage sat a man. He was pale, with long platinum colored hair. He was handsome, but his eyes were cold and evil. He sipped lazily from a brandy glass, lightly swishing the crimson liquid before tasting it. On a nearby pedastal was a human heart encased in a crystal orb. It pulsated lightly as it awaited the moonlight that would shine onto it from the hole above, once the moon was properly in place.  
  
Ranma turned away his gaze from the organ, knowing already who it belonged to. He instead focused on his prey, the one he must kill.  
  
"Die Monster. You don't belong in this world!"  
  
"It was not by my hand that I am once again given flesh. I was called here by, humans, who wished to pay me tribute." replied the Dark Prince, he said the word human as though it left a vile taste in his mouth.  
  
"Tribute!?! You steal men's souls, and make them your slaves!"  
  
"Perhaps the same could be said of all religions..."  
  
"Your words are as empty as your soul! Mankind ill needs a savior such as you!"  
  
"What is a man?" bellows Dracula as he throws his now empty glass to the ground. "A miserable little pile of secrets. But enough talk..." He stands to his full height and throws out his arm. "Have at you!"  
  
Ranma drops into a flexible stance as Dracula dissapears in a bright pillar of light. He senses his foes presence from the astral plane and dodges a strike from behind.  
  
Dracula pulls fully into view and throws open his cape, releasing a flurry of demon bats to attack. Ranma replies by pulling out his Thron Whip and using it's special tech.  
  
"Thorn Torrent!" He cracks the weapon sending a volley of razor sharp thorns at the flying rats. They are torn to bloody pieces as the thorns hit their marks.  
  
Dracula again teleports away and counterattacks with a flurry of magical fireballs, reducing the projectiles to cinders. The pigtailed wonder erects an ice shield using his magical talents, steam rising from it's surface as he struggles to resist the force of the attack.  
  
The two cancel each other out, but Ranma is left momentarily open. Darcula takes advantage by moving behind him and grabbing him by the back of the head. Ranma is lifted high off the ground, calling for his sword he slices his captor's wrist.  
  
The fanged count drops his opponent and nurses his wrist as it oozes stolen blood. The wound seals itself immediatly with and audible 'whoosh'.  
  
"I see you carry the blade of my outlaw son."  
  
Ranma nods. "Even your own son hates you. I frankly don't blame him."  
  
Darcula scoffs and reaches into the pool of his blod on the floor, and removes a large red claymore.  
  
The two begin an intricate ballet of steel. Each parries the other's blows and strikes with utmost skill and mastery. Steel rings and vibrates the air, their blades singing the songs of battle.  
  
Ranma calls for the power of his blade, the life energy of every being slain by it, human and not, is focused through the steel. It smashes Dracula's blade to shards of broken, twisted metal as though it was made of glass.  
  
The strike plows through the count's defences and gashes his chest, sending gret spurts of crimson though the air. He teleports away, and appears on the other end of the room.  
  
"I fight on!" He cries as the wound heals.  
  
Ranma curses, how can I beat him, he thinks. I need something stronger. If only... If only!  
  
"Rrrraaaggghhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" A white light envelopes Ranma as he throws back his head in a primal scream. Golden lines form itricate patterns on his flesh. His entire body is covered in the bright lines, each line coursing with power.  
  
The full body tattoo flashes with a blinding brilliance, in his hand forms a long dark blue whip.  
  
Dracula can only stare at the spectacle in sincere shock.  
  
Ranma now posessed the Vampire Killer.  
  
His tattoos fade and with them the light. He lifts his head and growls at his most hated of foes.  
  
"I will kill you. For May! William! And for Maria!"  
  
He once more flashes with the brilliant aura.  
  
"Rondo of Blood!" Power fills Ranma's being as the voice of every hunter to hold the mighty instrument choruses as one. The roar of their combined battle cries sounds as a symphony.  
  
With unparalleled speed he dashes for his foe, his whip cracks over and over again, his arm becoming a blur of motion. Large gashes appear on Dracula's body as the attack forces him back. Soon he will be cut to ribbons.  
  
Ranma jumps back to preform the one-thousanth and final strike, but is thrown back by an enormous wave of power.  
  
The moon has shone upon the heart of William Johanson, and Dracula has gained his strength.  
  
"Grant me power!!!" he cries in triumph.  
  
The undead king grows and contorts, his body becoming less human. The clothes he wears are torn from his body. He now stands over twenty feet, his true form is a giant were-bat.  
  
Ranma lays on the ground and fights to maintain conciousness. He is weak, not from his foes attack, not that it helped, but from the effort of using the Rondo of Blood.  
  
He was too weak, and now he's failed. Dracula has his full power, and the Vampire Killer has proven ineffective.  
  
Suddenly the world stands still, Dracula's forming, the wind, even the magic in the air. Nothing moves save for the rise and fall of Ranma's chest.  
  
"Why do you not fight?" queries a voice. Ranma recognizes it as one of the voices he heard during his test for the Vampire Killer all those years ago.  
  
"Because I have failed. I have failed to use the sacred whip properly. I have dishonored my ancestors and fellow hunters, and worst of all I have doomed the planet."  
  
"Why do you believe that?"  
  
"What do you mean? I used the ultimate technique of the whip, and Dracula still lives."  
  
"The Rondo of Blood? That is not the true power of the Vampire Killer."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The Vampire Killer is a weapon of unlimited power, for the simple fact that the weapon itself contains no real power. Instead it uses the strength of it's wielder, their life force..."  
  
"Their Ki?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then it truly was I who failed."  
  
"You may yet still defeat your nemesis."  
  
"How?"  
  
"What is your desire?"  
  
"My...desire?"  
  
"Desire is the source of all emotion in the universe. Love is the desire to have and protect. Hate is the desire to destroy, and so on. So, what do you desire?"  
  
"To kill Dracula! He killed my loved ones! I will not let him kill again!"  
  
"You hate him then?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Then your desire is to destroy, that is the nature of hate. Take your desire, and manifest it into reality. We, the hunters of the past, shall assist you."  
  
"The hunters of the past?"  
  
Time flows once more. Ranma stands shakily with the utmost effort, and faces the one he hates.  
  
"So," the bat-thing boasts. "You still have life in you? Then I will have to devour your soul!"  
  
It rushes forward and Ranma can only stand and wait for it's approach. Just as the beast jaws are decending, Ranma explodes in a corona of darkness. His eyes hidden by shadow, his very being becoming the embodiment of hate. He calls forth the power of his desire.  
  
"BLACK SOUL!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Joseph is lying face down in the dirt of the courtyard, he is badly beaten, but Death fares no better. Slowly the thing moves toward him intent on killing him while he's incapacitated.  
  
Suddenly a powerful aura fills the air, and the castle begins to shake.  
  
"BLACK SOUL!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Joseph sees a dome of pure shadow moving towrds them at incredible speed. Death swings his scythe and cuts a hole in space/time to escape. But Joseph uses the last of his strength to call forth one final attack.  
  
"Explodet!"  
  
A miniature sphere of fire erupts before Death throwing it back from the portal. Joseph dashes through hoping that it doesn't lead to hell.  
  
Death quickly recovers and rushes for the escape way, hoping that he can reach it before it closes for he'd not the strength for another. It closes only three feet infront of him, and he has only time time to scream.  
  
  
  
Ranma awakens in a field of flowers on a hill. He sits up painfully and searches his surroundings. In the distance he can see the castle of Dracula crumbling to pieces, having lost it's master and it's power.  
  
On the other end of the valley he hears joyous cries of victory. Joseph is safe.  
  
Ranma sits there cross legged and calls for the power of the Saint Box. A large cardboard box appears in his hands. It is the one that he'd been sent off for, the one that he'd left his family unprotected to get.  
  
He opens it and peers inside. A tear falls down his face. He reaches down and scoops up some of the contents with his bare hands. He stuffs pieces of small cake into his mouth, carefully eating around the frosting that spells his name, that would be eaten last.  
  
As he sits there eating he weeps like a child, remembering those he's lost, for he is now alone in the world.  
  
He sings to himself the saddest song he can think of at the moment, the one he'd been humming the night before.  
  
"Happy birthday... dear me... Happy birthday... dear me... Happy birthday Ranma..."  
  
  
  
  
Notes:  
  
DAMN!!!! That was a messed up ending huh? Sorry, but I couldn't resist.  
  
How'd you guys like this? Good enough for you? This would've been out quicker but I bought Monster Rancher 3. Great game.  
  
Rondo of Blood is the name of one of the Castlevania games, and I thought it sounded cool.  
  
Yeah I know I know, I totally ripped off the Bloodlines scene from Symphony for the dialouge between Ranma and Drac. It's word for word from the game, but can you blame me!?! It's sooooo kewl!  
  
Also the whole "desire is the ultimate emotion" thing is taken somewhat from Wild Arms. Hey it makes sense and is one of my personal philosophies.  
  
Anywayz send me C&C, I can't get enough. And if anyone out there has a site that's like to host this thing mail me.  
  
Oh yeah, I'll be putting anime and game music in the themes from now on. Alternative just fit with the early chapters better.  
  
Next time: Ranma must move on and learn to cope with the dark feelings he's unlocked by using the Black Soul. And what's this?! Pop had a training partner and best friend!?! Ranma at least owes it to his father to tell his friend he's died. Let see, he lives in Nerima, Japan. No prob!  
  
  
Tszietzen  
  
-Guy  
  
  
  



	4. Moving on

Disclaimer: That briefcase fulla cash belonged to the frickin' mob! So I still don't own Ranma. I'll show them though, I can still type without thumbs!   
  
A quick note. From here out I'll be taking the story slower and taking more care with the story. This chap especially will be kinda mellow.   
  
C&C, hatemail and any other suggestions to:   
  
guy_daigoji@hotmail.com   
  
Today's theme is: We where angels then - by Kageyama Hironobu; It's the japanese ending to the last season from DBZ. And you can get it in english!   
  
  
By: Guy Jin   
Savior's Blood   
  
Moving on   
  
  
  
The village had spent the last five days in both celebration and mourning. After Ranma had returned with the news of Dracula's defeat and his master's demise, the first two days were spent by the elders performing a ritual for the passing of the dead. After that a massive festival was held in celebration of Ranma's victory, and also in celebration of the life of a great fighter.   
  
Now Ranma had time to wind down and figure out what he'd do now. He'd continue to hunt the dark, that went without saying. But as for his personal life...   
  
Mousse had been supportive, maybe a little too much so. He'd been running around town boasting about his cousin's great victory, much to the chagrin of Ranma. Worst yet, his popularity among the females of the village had grown to ridiculous heights, also much to his chagrin. He could barely go for a walk through the forest without getting challenged.   
  
The pigtailed hunter had already lost count of how many fights he'd turned tail and ran from. Sure he hated running from a fight, but he'd hate being forced to get married even more.   
  
Some people just don't get it.   
  
Or maybe they try too hard to get it.   
  
Probably a little of both.   
  
Whatever the case, Ranma was currently sifting through his grandfather's belongings.   
  
He sure had a lot of pictures, thought Ranma. Me, grandmother, Aunt Dresser, Auntie Xiang Fei, me n' Mousse.   
  
Ranma put down the scrap books in favor of rifling through the closet. Photos had too many memories, memories that still hurt. Inside his grandfather's closet was a large weapons cache, and a few different outfits. William never was a "dressy" person, he was content with his hunting clothes and a few outfits for around town. There wasn't even a suit.   
  
Ranma was then interrupted by a knocking on his door. He stood and walked out to the hall. His house was small, one floor and only two bedrooms, but it's not like he and his grandpa needed much more than that. Their home was really just a place to sleep most of the time, usually they were in the forest or out on a training mission.   
  
Once to the door Ranma was greeted by a familiar face.   
  
"Hello young one," said Cologne.   
  
"Hello Elder. How may I help you this day? And before you ask, no I will not marry your granddaughter.."   
  
Cologne chuckled, "No no, that's not why I'm here. Although it still suprises me how you can resist the charms of my Shampoo. She does take after her grandmother after all."   
  
"You know my cousin likes her, and you also know how close we are, I have no idea how you can keep trying to make us compete for Shampoo."   
  
Cologne mocked suprise, "Why I've never tried to do such a thing! But if you were to fall for Shampoo, well I'm sure you and Mousse could work something out. Oh well, that's for another day."   
  
Ranma's eye twitched a bit at the woman's stubbourness. "Was there something you wanted?"   
  
"Ah yes." She reached off to the side and pulled a large travel pack in to view. It was made of plain brown leather, and appeared quite heavy, Ranma had an identical one he used on trips. "This is for you."   
  
Ranma took the pack, somewhat confused. "For me? I already have one though."   
  
Cologne shook her head. "When you and your grandfather left, I was asked a favor of him. He told me that if he did not return that I was to give this to you. I only just brought it because I was waiting for the right time to do so."   
  
"My grandfather? This was his?"   
  
"No," she replied. "This was your father's."   
  
The boy's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "My father's!?!"   
  
"Yes. William wanted to give this to you on your eighteenth birthday, it was his hope that you two would be able to use the contents to find your birth mother, once you were old enough and your training was complete." Cologne saw the distant look in Ranma's eyes and decided that she was no longer needed. "I'll leave you to your thoughts."   
  
He waved her off casually and closed the door. He meandered his way into the living room, carrying the pack as if it would shatter to pieces at the slightest jolt.   
  
Gently he places the object on a coffe table and sit in his favorite couch. He stares at the pack far a good length of time, drinking in it's significance. The contents of the pack may well lead him to someone who cares for him, someone who has been waiting years for his return. He wouldn't be alone anymore.   
  
The boy reaches out and undoes the pack's strings and clasps. Inside there are few things beyond training manuals and a few changes of clothes, the perishables having been removed long ago. The main pouch had nothing really useful to him.   
  
Searching through the pockets on the front, he came across a small envelope with a few pictures inside. The pictures consisted mainly of training grounds and landmarks that he and his father had visited on their training trip, Ranma even remembered a few of the more recent ones.   
  
There were also pictures of him as a baby, those were the ones he was most interested in, because in almost all of them he was being held by a woman. She was fairly tall and had short brown hair, a formal kimono was her dress in almost every picture.   
  
Ranma sat and stared at those pictures until he felt that he could imagine a voice to match the face. Her face was very much like his own, their features were remarkably similar, although her face was obviously more feminine. It was easy for Ranma to imagine that he'd look like this woman if he was a girl.   
  
No doubt. These were pictures of his mother.   
  
Ranma flipped the photos over, hoping that his pop had made some captions. But his hopes were fruitless, as the only words written on the back of the photos were things along lines of, "The Wife and Boy" or "Us at Fuji."   
  
"Damn," he muttered, "I need a name."   
  
Digging through the pack again he came across another snapshot. This one was of his father and two other men, Ranma estimated it was a number of years old as his father looked quite young. One was tall with long black hair, he also appeared to be his father's age. The other man in the picture was old and mostly bald, the smile on his face seemed a little off, he was a decidedly scupulious character. What Ranma noticed most was the old man's size, he couldn't have been more than two feet tall.   
  
All three men where dressed in gi and posed in front of a large boulder. Ranma flipped the picture over to see it's caption. "Me, Soun and the Master," it said.   
  
The Master? The old man must've taught pop and this other guy martial arts, thought Ranma.   
  
After more searching Ranma found another photo of his father and the man named Soun. This one was at a bar, they were seated on stools and were laughing with each other, a frosty looking mug of beer in each hand. On the back of this one was the phrase, engagement party. Ranma put the picture in a pile with the others, and wondered whose engagement they were celebrating.   
  
A bit more digging and Ranma came across a few loose slips of paper, mostly just scratch paper that his father had worked on, but one caught his interest. On a napkin, an address was scrawled out with a crayon, it was for Soun Tendo, probably the man from the pictures Ranma deduced.   
  
Ranma sat back and let all this new info sink in. He knew hat his mother looked like now, but he didn't know her name or even where she lived. He also now knew his father had a friend that he trained with, and if the photos were any indication, they were close.   
  
Ranma then decided, Soun Tendo deserved to know that Genma Saotome had passed. Also hopefully the engagement party had been for his mother and father, then Soun could tell him his mother's name.   
  
Yeah, all he had to do was go to Nerima, Japan and all his troubles would be over with.   
  
  
+++++++++++++   
  
  
Ranma stood before most of the amazon village, they'd all come out to see a member of the tribe off on his journey. Not all the village was present, some people had important duties to perform, but almost all the women and a sizable chunk of the men who could take some time were there. Over the years Ranma'd endeared himself to the people of the Joketsuzoku, and he felt the same way for them.   
  
"So boy, will you be returning ot us?" asked Cologne.   
  
Ranma sighed, "Maybe, I know I'll visit, but I may move to Japan if I find my mother."   
  
The elders present nodded in understanding. "We all hope you find what you are looking for," spoke Elder Deoderant.   
  
Elder Dish came forth next, "You'll always be welcomed here, remember that."   
  
"Yes," said Cologne, "You still have to marry my great-granddaughter." The other elders looked to her with raised eyebrows. "You were thinking the same thing, admit it." The four women all shared a kind hearted laugh, and nearby Shampoo scowled at the girls who were currently giving her dirty looks.   
  
Ranma sweated a bit as he realized that the girls all looked ready to have one last try at getting him into a fight to give him the kiss of marriage. "Well I'm afraid I must go, I want to be at the other side of the mountains by evening."   
  
As the laughter died Elder Soap spoke, "Then may the Goddesses protect you young master." The villagers all placed their fists over their hearts in salute and Ranma returned the gesture. Just as he was heading out of the gates he heard a familiar voice call to him.   
  
"Ranma! Wait!" The pig tailed hunter turned to see his myopic kinsman running full speed into a pole. He stood shakily and bowed to the pole. "I'm so sorry Dowel."   
  
Ranma pinched the bridge of his nose. Mousse had mistaken a pole for the giantess of the village. "Mousse, put on your eyewear."   
  
The near-blind fighter pulled his glasses off his forehead and slipped them onto his nose. "Oh, there you are Ranma. Did you think you'd get out of here without a bodyguard?"   
  
"So want to come along?"   
  
"Damn straight. Can't let you have all the fun adventures without me. Besides, you need supervision," stated Mousse matter-of-factly as he handed Ranma his pack.   
  
"Yeah well just don't slow me down Specs," retorted Ranma as he placed the pack into subspace with his own. The two headed off to the nearest harbor, htere they'd look for a boat that could take them to Japan.   
  
  
++++++++++++   
  
  
It was raining, that in and of itself was not really all that odd, especially this time of the year in this part of the country. What was odd was the two figures that were currently making their way down the street. One was dressed in long white robes and was shielding himself from the rain with, well, a shield. The boy held the large wooden shield over his head like an umbrella.   
  
The other didn't even make an attempt to shelter himself from the icy rains, he simply walked as though it were a bright sunny day. Hell, the kid didn't even look cold.   
  
Everyone who saw them got a slight chill down their spine, whoever these guys were, they were trouble for the neighborhood. Maybe they'll just keep walking, was the most prevalent thought of the other people on the sidewalk, Nerima was crazy enough without these kind of guys hanging around.   
  
  
+++++++++++   
  
  
Kasumi Tendo was in her kitchen, washing the dishes dishes from dinner. The radio on the window sill filled the room with light pop music and the occasional DJ prattle. But her mind was not on the music.   
  
After her sister's most recent fight things were going pretty much downhill for the family. Akane's mood was understandably rotten, and their father's usual emotional outbursts were becoming more frequent, and he'd begun to murmur to himself about having to wait just a little longer. Whatever that meant.   
  
Kasumi stopped her train of thought when she heard a knock at their door. Wiping her hands on her apron she flipped the radio's off switch, and moved swiftly to recieve their visitor, wondering who would be coming over so late in the evening.   
  
"Hello," she said as she opened the door. "May I help you?"   
  
"Yes," replied a boy with a pigtail. "Is this the Tendo Dojo?"   
  
Kasumi took an appraising look at the boy. He was what one would consider cute, and stood in a relaxed stance that hinted to some training. She could tell he was a little nervous by the way he fingered the hem of his shirt.   
  
"Yes it is. Are you here for classes or a challenge?"   
  
"Um, no. Actually I was hoping to talk to Soun Tendo, if he's home that is."   
  
Kasumi flashed the boy a smile and beckoned him inside. "Of course, come in." She then lead him into the house and idicated a room with a large table and some cushions on the floor. "If you'll wait here, I will tell my father he has a guest."   
  
Ranma went to the table and sat there uncomfortably for a few moments. He did not have to wait long before another man came into the room. Ranma immediately recognized him as the man from the pictures, only older and with a moustache. He even wore the same style of gi.   
  
He quickly stood and bowed to the older man. "Soun Tendo?"   
  
"Yes. I was told you wished to speak with me?" he returned the bow and motioned for them to sit.   
  
Ranma nodded and sat across from him. "Yes, I've come a long way to see you Mister Tendo."   
  
"Oh? From where, might I ask?"   
  
"China," he replied.   
  
"Hm. That is far," said Soun with a slight rise of interest. "What may I ask, has caused you to seek me out?"   
  
Ranma cleared his throat. "Do you know a man named Genma Saotome?"   
  
"Of course! He is my best friend, we traveled all over Asia training together." The man's eyes lit up at the mention of his old friend.   
  
Ranma sighed and hung his head, suddenly feeling very tired. "That isn't going to make this easier."   
  
"Make what easier?" Inquired Soun, slightly cocking his head.   
  
Ranma took a deep breath and summoned a bit of his courage. "He's dead."   
  
Soun was taken aback, he stood and glared angrily at the boy. "How dare you! Is this some sort of joke!? If it is I'm not laughing! Who the hell do you think you are!?!?"   
  
Ranma's mood sunk even more, "No this is not a joke, and I think I'm Ranma Saotome, Genma's son."   
  
Soun instantly sobered. "I see, have you any proof you are who you say?"   
  
"Nothing other than my memories and some pictures," he replied as he pulled out a few of his father's photos. Soun was handed them and took careful notice of the pictures of Genma and his son. This boy certainly did look like the child in the photos.   
  
Normally when someone just up and walks into your home and tells you that he's the son of your best friemd, and that your friend was dead, you'd probably be a little suspicious that the only proof they had was a few snapshots. But then again Soun is not the average person.   
  
Ever since his wife died, only two things keep gave meaning to his life, the girls he loved so much, and the knowledge that one day the schools of the Anything Goes would be united. In his state of shock, Soun neither broke down nor even thought to further question the boy's claim. If he truly was the son of Genma, then there was still a chance, even without his friend's help.   
  
Ranma took his photos and placed them back into subspace, by faking putting them under his shirt. For a short while the two just stared at one another. Ranma'd felt the presence of others in the home, three of them to be exact, the one in the kitchen, one upstairs asleep although mentally distessed, and the third walking out the door after stopping to sneak a quick peek at him from the hall.   
  
After a few more moments Ranma spoke up, "I have a question for you."   
  
Soun made no indication that he heard him. "How did it happen?"   
  
Ranma had expected this sooner and only slowed for a moment. "We ended up with a bool containing a powerful technique, and before we could learn to use it we were attacked. Pop killed the guy but he was wounded mortally." This was only mostly a lie.   
  
Long before he even set foot on Japanese soil, Ranma decided that it would be best if he gave a non-demonic version of the story. He had no idea how the man might take the news that his pal was killed by a servant, and for a mystical weapon that his son now possesed. It might just throw his already shaky credibility straight out the window.   
  
Soun nodded slightly, "I see, he must have been a powerful opponent to have wounded a master like Genma so badly. How long ago did it happen?"   
  
"It'll be about ten years next month."   
  
Soun was a bit startled, "Ten years!?! How have you survived? Did you go home to your mother?"   
  
"No, I was raised by an elderly couple," he answered slightly meloncholy. "As for my mother, that's why I came here. I was hoping you could give me an address, even a name would help. I have pictures, but they do me little good if I don't know wheer to look for her. If I knew her full name things would go much more smoothly."   
  
The moustached man looked at Ranma oddly, "Why are you only just now searching for your mother? And what of the people who adopted you?"   
  
"May my adopted grandmother died a years ago, and Grandfather William just recently passed."   
  
"I'm sorry, my condolences," replied Soun.   
  
Ranma politley accepted and continued. "My granfather had found me after my father's fight, he was already dead and I was hiding in a nearby shed. Grandpa couldn't do anything to help my pop so he just gave him a burial and took his pack, thinking that when I was old enough, we could look for my mother together. He died before that could happen and I found the pack among his possesions."   
  
The Tendo patriarch raised an eyebrow. "Why did this man so readily accept you?"   
  
"He was the one who gave my father the book containing the technique," he answered with a sigh. "It was never meant to leave his possesion and my father obtained it by accident."   
  
Soun accepted that. "Very well. To answer your question, I don't know your mother's address. But her name is Nodoka."   
  
Ranma repeated the name to see how it tasted. "Nodoka." It rolled of his tounge and seemed to fit quite well with the woman from the pictures. He turned back to Soun. "Do you know if she still lives in Japan?"   
  
The man nodded, "Yes, and I'm fairly certain that she may live in one of the Tokyo prefectures."   
  
The pigtailed hunter broke into a smile, "Thank you Mr. Tendo, you've been great help. I will leave you to your memories." He then stood and bowed to the man before he made for the hall.   
  
"Wait," Soun called. "Where are you staying?"   
  
Ranma shrugged, "I don't know yet, my cousin is out looking for a place we can stay, I have to go meet him and find out what he's arranged."   
  
Soun stood and gripped the younger man by the shoulder. "I will not have it. I insist that you stay here for the duration of your search."   
  
Ranma sputtered a little, "But what about Mousse?"   
  
"Is that your cousins' name?"   
  
"Yes, he's my cousin from my adopted family in China."   
  
The moustached man decided, "That's no problem, he may stay here as well."   
  
Ranma was really getting backed into a corner. "I don't want to impose."   
  
Soun smirked, "Not at all my boy. I'm sure we can find something for you to do around here." Like marry one of my daughters for instance, he thought. There was no need to tell him about the engagement right away, morning should be the right time.   
  
"Well... If I can help out around the house... But I gotta insist you let me share in paying the bills."   
  
The older man consented appreciatively, what a fine lad Genma's boy was! "Well, you should go and find your cousin. I'll tell my girls that you'll be a guest here, and I'll see you in the morning. I believe I will be turning in early this evening, but Kasumi will be up to show you to your room,."   
  
"Thank you again Mr. Tendo, I'll see you in the morning."   
  
On his way out Ranma couldn't help but admire the way the took the bad news in stride. His musings where cut short by a cry from the house.   
  
"OH! MY POOR FRIEND GENMA! DOOMED TO WANDER THE EARTH AS A SPIRIT! WAAAAHHH!!!"   
  
Ranma rubbed the back of his neck, "Maybe I spoke to soon. I don't remember anything about any spirits." And so Ranma went off to find Mousse, all the while wondering just what Soun had heard while Ranma was telling his story.   
  
  
+++++++++++++   
  
  
A gentle breeze wafted through the streets, filling the air with the sounds of a new day. The rattling of bottles as milk is brought in from the porch, a bell from a child's bicycle as he delivers papers to earn money for a trip to the waterpark, the light swishing of a broom that is used to sweep the walk. These are but a few of the many sounds that bring about a new day.   
  
Akane awoke with a few kinks in her muscles, she'd most definitely slept wrong. It was a sunday and she didn't have school, so the best way to work out the kinks was to go out into the dojo for a train while. She changed into her favorite yellow gi and head out for the yard.   
  
Downstairs Akane could hear Kasumi and her father talking, most likely about whatever her sister had gone to tell her the night before. When Kasumi had come to her room Akane had half asleep, only really awake enough to fake paying attention to whatever the older girl had to say. Akane knew it was rude, but she'd been really tired, the whole previous day had been spent in the dojo. She'd just apologize to Kasumi during breakfast and find out what she'd wanted the night before.   
  
The youngest Tendo decided to leave them to their discussion. It would have been rude to interupt, and she really wanted to train more.   
  
Akane fingered her shoulder length hair and bit back a curse. That bitch would pay, and Kodachi Kuno would regret ever hearing the name Akane Tendo!   
  
Halfway accross the lawn to the dojo proper, Akane could hear shuffling in the wooden training hall. The girl stopped for a moment. It couldn't be Kasumi or her father, they were in the house. Nor could it be Nabiki, on sundays she liked to sleep in an extra hour. That left only one other option.   
  
Intruders.   
  
Whatever they came for didn't matter to Akane, whoever they were, they picked the wrong family to rob. She dashed towards the dojo, willing to protect her family and their dojo with her life if need be. Throwing open the door she caught her first glimps of the trespassers.   
  
The two young men in the dojo had been quite startled by the girl who had interrupted their spar, but being fighters of an exceptional level of skill allowed them to react quickly.   
  
Her first strike had been a power blow to try and take one of the men out from the start. Both fighters saw the attack coming a mile away and simply dodged. The pigtailed one jumped up and used the girl's left shoulder as a step to flip himself away, causing her to over extend herself on her right handed blow, throwing her off balance.   
  
Simultaniously, the other boy dropped to the ground and lashed out with a kick to the back of the girl's right leg. Combined, the two attacks caused her to be swept off her feet into a tight spin. Crashing to the ground in a heap she could feel her shoulder badly bruised.   
  
All three combatants regained their feet and stood off. Akane growled savagely and addressed the two.   
  
"Who the hell are you!? And what are you doing here!?"   
  
"I'm Ranma Saotome, and I'm a guest here. More so, I'm afraid that I have to ask you to stop this attack before you are hurt.."   
  
Akane scowled, "You're lying! If anyone's gonna get hurt it's you perverts!" Again the angy girl lunged at them.   
  
After a quick assesment Akane believed Ranma the weaker of the two and made him the focus of her attack. Akane's fist flew wildly,striking air as Ranma bobbed and weaved around her blows. Each missed strike caused the young Tendo to become more enraged, and more predictable.   
  
Near the back of the dojo Mousse sized up the fight. The girl was fighting blind, throwing punches wildly hoping to hit something. At first she had applied some skill, but her building rage dulled her already meager skills to almost nothing. Her every move was a power blow meant to drop her opponent like a sack of bricks.   
  
Though Ranma was much too strong to be hurt by any hit the girl may land he'd decided it best to dodge. Ranma knew better than to hurt someone unless he had too, and his opponent was not really a threat, also any attack that contacted would hurt her more than him.   
  
The fight was pointless and obviously the differences in their skill were measured in lightyears. Rather than knock his attacker out or, shudder, use a sacred weapon, Ranma decided to enlist the help of his friend. "Mousse!"   
  
The Hidden Weapons master knew what he had to do. With nary a sound his arms blurred forth, launching a barrage of chains and strings, entagling the enraged girl.   
  
"Now," started Ranma after she was down. "Just what's going..."   
  
"You'll never have my body!!!"   
  
Those words dropped the two amazons faster than any punch, their shock stealing their feet right out from under them   
  
"W-w-w-w-what the hell are you talking about!?!" sputtered Mousse. Ranma could only stare and work his mouth like a fish on a butcher's block.   
  
Before the situation could degrade any further, Soun burst in ready to cut throats and bury bodies. "What's going on!?!" Seeing his youngest on the ground, wide eyed and bound, he immediately went into defensive parent mode.   
  
"Help daddy! These perverts tied up me so they could have their way with my body!"   
  
"THEY WHAT!?!?!?!?!?"   
  
The two non-Tendos in the room backed into the far wall fast enough to leave two reasonably sized indentations in the wood. Soun moved towards them and let loose with his psychological attack, the dreaded Demon Head.   
  
The young men changed places figuratively as Ranma spoke and Mousse worked his jaw.   
  
"Ah! Mr. Tendo's been possesed!"   
  
In the main building of the home, Kasumi walked to the linen closet and pulled out one of the first aid kits. Nabiki stumbled out of her room mumbling incoherently.   
  
"My, you're up early Nibiki. You're usually asleep another twenty minutes or so."   
  
The middle Tendo raised her head and blinked the sleep from her eyes. "What's all that noise about?" she asked, restraining her grumpiness for the sake of her kind sister.   
  
"Oh father and Akane are training with our guest," she answered in her usual cheery voice. Just then a cry was heard, followed by the sound of breaking wood. "Oh my," she exclaimed as she grabbed another kit. Just incase.   
  
  
++++++++++++++   
  
  
Half an hour later all the residents of the Tendo dojo were gathered around the breakfast table, licking their wounds. Luckily for the two Tendos involved, Ranma quickly caught on that the Demon Head was just a regular attack and did not indicate any possesion, and therefore was able to restrain himself from pulling out any tools.   
  
Akane glared hatefully at the two accross form her, while Soun whistled cheerfully, glad in the news that the situation wasn't what it had originally appeared. He was also glad that his son in law was so powerful a fighter. Surely he did his school proud. Then a thought occured to him.   
  
"Ranma. Tell me something, what was that style you used in the dojo? It didn't look like your branch of the school."   
  
Ranma scratched his temple in thought before answering. "Actaully I don't really know all that much about my family style. Like I told you last night, dad died when I was still just starting in my training. All I knew were the basics of the school. Luckily grandpa had a few of pop's scrolls describing the tenents and higher arts of the school. I never asked how he got them, but now that I know he had the old man's backpack I don't have to wonder about it anymore." He took some time to stuff his mouth with rice before continuing.   
  
"Grandpa was a grand master of the school of Holy Fist, and so was able to incorporate the methods from Anything Goes into my training. Although I never had full training in it, with what I know I was able to develop my own variation of the style."   
  
Soun stroked his moustache thoughtfully. "So then you've combined this Holy Fist school with the Anything Goes to form your own eh? Most impressive. What do you call this style?"   
  
Ranma flicked his pigtail over his shoulder and puffed out his chest. "I'm the sole master and founder of the Saotome school of Anything Goes Holy Fist!"   
  
Akane'd had enough, "Listen to this moron! He's no master, he didn't even hit me once! He's just some clown from China!"   
  
Nabiki raised her head from a bowl of miso soup. "Oh no? What's this then." She reached out and lightly gripped her sister's shoulder.   
  
"Ow! That's from when he tripped me, and he had help on that one. It didn't count," she snapped haughtily.   
  
"And this?"   
  
"Eee-yow! That was from a wrist lock!"   
  
"How about this one?"   
  
"OW! Damn it Nabiki stop that!!!"   
  
The older girl held out her hands in a warding gesture, "Sorry, just wondering."   
  
Soun ignored the bickering girls and continued his conversation. "And what about you Mousse, are you a student of the Holy Fist?"   
  
Mousse pushed his glasses up his nose. "Not really. I mean I've done a little training with Ranma, but nothing as serious as what he's used to. I'm a master of my own family style, Hidden Weapons. Ranma knows it too, but he's not quite as good with the forms as I am. Same goes with his style, I know enough to fake it."   
  
Ranma gave his cousin a playful shove, "You gonna sit there and tell me I ain't as good as you at Hidden Weapons?" he almost burst out laughing.   
  
"Oh please, you couldn't warp space to save your life. Hell, you can barely fold a napkin without help." This time it was Mousse who had to control his chuckling.   
  
"Warp space?" questioned Kasumi as she carried in a second pot of rice.   
  
Mousse nodded, "Yup, that's the basic premice of Hidden Weapons. Using one's ki to bend space and make pockets of condensed matter. The more powerful the practitioner, the more mass they can store." To demonstrate he reached into his sleeve and pulled out an eight foot long spear. Reaching into the other one he removed a war hammer the size of a toddler.   
  
"Regardless of the mass or volume of an object, a master of Hidden Weapons can store it within a pocket that lessens weight and size. This hammer may weigh over a fifty pounds in real space, but in subspace it only weighs around five."   
  
Inwardly Ranma smirked. A user of Hidden Weapons could never fully place an object into subspace, they always had to retain some of the object's mass to maintain a link to it so it wouldn't be lost. This was why even though with all his weapons put away Mousse's robes weighed from two to three hundred pounds. But as the weilder of the Saint Box Ranma was not bound by such restrictions. The only link he required to subspace was his tattoos.   
  
"Amazing," was the general reaction. Ranma decided to let his cousin have the lime light for once. After all, truth be told Ranma couldn't actually warp space without the Saint Box, well he could, but only for small things like baseballs and big knives.   
  
Soun was grining with pride. "Astounding, masters at such a tender age! Surely the dojo will flourish under your control Ranma."   
  
Everyone at the table seemed to grind slowly to a halt. Nabiki was the first to her wits. "What are you talking about?"   
  
The man simply continued his breakfast and picked up the paper as though what he was about to say was the most obvious thing in the world. "Why didn't I tell you? Genma and I made a pact to unite the schools before any of you were even born. One of you girls will marry Ranma and carry on the legacy of the Anything Goes. It's a matter of honor."   
  
For a long while the only sound heard was that made by the head of the Tendo family slurping at his tea. No one even made an effort to breath. The crickets under the porch would have probably taken this as a good time to chirp, but they were just as stunned as the humans present.   
  
Suddenly and without warning, the air was rent by cries of:   
  
"DADDY!!!"   
  
"DAD!!!"   
  
"WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?"   
  
"BWAHAHAHAHA!!!"   
  
"Oh my."   
  
Not in that perticular order, but you get the idea.   
  
  
++++++++++++++   
  
  
To say that the previous day had not gone well, would be like saying that just a few people died in World War II. After Soun settled everyone down, he began to relate the terms of the agreement. Needless to say Akane had to be restrained more than once after trying to kill Ranma, screaming that if there was no Saotome heir there was no pact.   
  
That'd been one hell of a day for someone who only days ago thought that he was doomed to a life of mediocrity, what with his greatest challenge a pile of dust over two thousand miles away.   
  
Eventually Ranma was able to squeeze his way out of making an immediate decision by saying he'd rather just get to know the girls first. Nabiki'd tried her best to try and find a way out for them, she really did, but her father simply stated that the law did not apply to a matter of family honor.   
  
After the original incident the day just seemed to get worse. Akane made an effort of trying to make the rest of Ranma's life a living hell. Nabiki was a little better, at least she was willing to just ignore him. Being ignored is better than being pestered any day.   
  
And Kasumi was still nice to him, but the same could be said of most anyone that was a guest of her home.   
  
Now it was another day. Looking out the window Ranma saw a clear sunny day, and decided that it was a good day to go for a walk. He'd begin his search after lunch. After the excitement of the previous day the young hunter had decided he should give himself a treat and sleep in a bit.   
  
Glancing at the Felix the Cat clock on the wall Ranma noted that he must have been really tired. It was almost six! Quickly dressing in his favorite red blouse and black trousers, he hurried down to the living room and sat at the table. After saying good morning to everyone, and exchanging barbs with Mousse about sleeping in, Kasumi came in with their meal.   
  
Breakfast was oddly silent, and after eating Ranma was just about to take off when he was stopped by Mousse. "Where're you going?"   
  
The boy just shrugged in response. "For a walk. No where in perticular. Why, you wanna come?"   
  
Mousse smirked, "Nah, I don't really need to go to school."   
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"   
  
Kasumi was the one to respond. "Why you'll be starting school today. It's the same one Akane and Kasumi go to."   
  
Ranma's jaw hung limply for a while. "Wha? How? Doesn't it take a long while to get registered in school here?"   
  
The elder Tendo girl's smile grew just a bit. "Nabiki arranged it for you. Isn't that nice?"   
  
The girl in question could only give Ranma a smirk. Nabiki Tendo had a number of different smirks in much the same way one would have a suit or dress for every occasion, and this one was one she'd made for Ranma special. It said, "Don't even think of picking me as a fiancee." Initially Nabiki had been interested in the Saotome boy, but being told that she might be forced to marry him had soured him for her. If there was anything she hated more than not knowing what was going on, it was being told what to do.   
  
"But I don't have to! I was home schooled!" protested Ranma.   
  
"Oh," exclaimed Nabiki. "Your adopted parents had certificates to teach?"   
  
"Well, ah, that is to say..."   
  
"Well surely you took the standardized tests for home schooled kids issued by the government." Nabiki was enjoying this more and more.   
  
"Um. It's like this. We were always on the road see... I gotta look for my mom!" He threw up his arms in exhasperation.   
  
Kasumi spoke up, "But wouldn't your mother be so proud if you had a proper education?"   
  
Ranma's head hung in defeat. "Fine... I'll go."   
  
Mousse stood and helped the oldest Tendo girl clear the table. "Better get going. You don't want to be late for your first day of school." He gave a mocking sigh, "Ah, they grow up so quickly. It seems like only yesterday he was in the living room, finger painting the walls."   
  
Ranma leveled a glare at Mousse's retreating form.   
  
Funny guy, he thought. I wonder how funny he'd be with a Thorn Torrent right in the...   
  
"Ranma!"   
  
"Yeah I'm comin', I'm comin'."   
  
  
+++++++++++++   
  
  
The three made the trip to the school in relative silence. The only real dialouge was when Nabiki asked if Ranma needed to borrow a pen or some paper. Ranma, although still angry about having to go back to school, politely turned down the offer stating he had some of that stuff on him.   
  
As they neared the gates of the school Ranma could see Akane begining to breath heavily, and started to mumble something to herself. For a second he thought she might be hyper-ventilating, but in a few moments he felt her aura surge from anger as she psyched herself for a fight. The raise in her aura wasn't visible but Ranma detected it easily enough.   
  
Ranma couldn't quite hear what she was saying, but to him it sounded like a battle mantra.   
  
Just as he was about to ask what she was doing, he noticed a commotion near the gates. With a cry of "I hate boys!", the young girl was off like a shot.   
  
He jumped off the fence and prepared to dash after her, but stopped when Nabiki's restraining hand gripped his shoulder. "She can handle herself."   
  
When they entered the school grounds, they caught sight of one of the eccentricities that made Furinkan High a 'special' place of learning.   
  
A mob of high school boys were currently getting the crap kicked out of them by one very pissed off girl.   
  
Turning to the girl's sister Ranma aked, "What the hell's going on now?"   
  
Normally Nabiki would have charged for this info, but seeing as he was going to be staying with them, she'd have lots of time to bill him later. "This happens every day, they just want to date her."   
  
"Date... her?"   
  
"Yeah, this guy named Kuno said that if anyone wanted to date Akane they'd have to best her in combat."   
  
Ranma furroughed his brow. "This Kuno sounds like a real ass."   
  
"He's the school's best fighter. Unfourtunately he's also the school's biggest pervert." After her explaination she headed off.   
  
"Where're you goin'?"   
  
"To class. You should do the same."   
  
Ranma just shrugged in response. "Alrgiht."   
  
Just as Ranma past by the melee a single rose flew through the air. Before he even realized it was heading towards him he reacted and caught the offending projectile.   
  
"Who would dare!"   
  
Ranma searched for the source of the voice, noting only briefly that Akne had put down her last opponent. "I guess I would dare."   
  
From behind a tree a boy in a blue hakama stepped into view carrying a bokken. From first glance he appeared to be a year older than Ranma and a decent fighter.   
  
"Who are you peasant? To deprive my fierce tigress my gift of love?"   
  
"Um... My name's..." he started, only to have the older boy interupt.   
  
"Ah, but is it not customary for one to give one's own name first. Very well, mine I shall give! I am rising new star of the high school kendo world. The Blue Thunder of Furinkan High! Tatewaki Kuno; age seventeen." As he made his introduction thunder and lightining flashed in the distance, despite the lack of any type of clouds in the sky. "And you?"   
  
Akane grinned as a nasty thought crossed her mind. Before Ranma could respond she stepped forward. "Kuno! Did I introduce you to Ranma? He's staying at my house for a while. And guess what? My father and his father made a pact to unite our schools of martial arts, that means I might be engaged to him!"   
  
The pig tailed hunter looked at her quizzically. Why was she smiling like that and talking about the engagment to this guy?   
  
Akane pat the boy on the arm, "I'll let you two get to know each other." Akane skipped away whistling a happy little tune. Sure she'd have to explain the engament to her friends, but since her "fiancée" wouldn't live the day, it wasn't that big a problem.   
  
Ranma watched in confusion as the girl went off to class. Looking back to Kuno he finally realized what that whole episode was about.   
  
A faint red glow surrounded the enraged kendoist, the aura flowed around him flickering with a breeze not present. His grip on his weapon caused the wood to strain audibly.   
  
"You... and Akane Tendo... In... the same house... Under the same roof..." he managd to utter between clenched teeth.   
  
"Say Kuno? You okay there?"   
  
"I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!!!" Kuno came out swinging. His strikes were fast and precise, the form of a true master of kendo. But Ranma also knew kendo, along with a few other styles of sword play, and therefore was quite well aquainted with the tactics.   
  
Ducking a horizontal slash Ranma struck out with his fist. Figuring that his foe had a considerable amount of skill he actually put a little bit of force to his strick. The strength of the blow knocked Kuno through the air and everyone present grimaced as he flew head first into the school wall.   
  
Shakily the swordsman stood. "That... didn't... hurt..." That said he collapsed in heap on the lawn.   
  
Ranma dusted off his hands and jumped up into a window that led to the room Akane was watching from, ready to start his first day.   
  
  
++++++++++++   
  
  
School hadn't been all that bad for his first day. Sure it was annoying to have to keep beating on that idiot Kuno, but it was good training to keep him on his toes, even though he was way below Ranma's level.   
  
And okay, it was a tedious waste of his time seeing as how he knew every thing they'd discussed that day, but at least he was able to catch some z's. Ranma was by no means lazy, but he did enjoy the occasional nap, and with how much was expected in his training he already knew knew a great deal of science. Not to mention all the different languages he spoke fluently.   
  
Travelling the world and learning magic from a man who owned a book store had it's advantages. He was certain he could coast through high school without ever needing to study.   
  
The two Tendo girls had gone off ahead when Kuno had tried for one final bid to best him in combat, so currently Ranma was on his own. He was glad he was able to finally get the chance to go for the walk he'd wanted since breakfast.   
  
Lost in thought, Ranma barely noticed the large man who'd apparently came from nowhere. He tensed himself for a fight, anyone who could get the drop on him like that was someone worth looking out for.   
  
"Excuse me sir. Do you know where... Ranma!?!"   
  
Recognition flashed on the hunter's face, finally realizing who was in front of him. "Ryoga!?!"   
  
A silence stretched the seconds into hours as the two simply stared at each other. Suddenly, cued by an unseen signal, they moved in unison.   
  
"Ranma! How ya doin'!?"   
  
"Good to see you Ryoga!"   
  
The passer-by on the sidewalk watched as the two shook hands briskly and patted each other on the back. Despite not knowing these two men, seeing them greet each other was just... odd.   
  
  
+++++++++   
  
  
Notes:   
  
Told ya I had plans for Ryoga. ^_^   
  
I know not much happened but I just haven't been in the mood to write lately. The next chap should be a little better, but for now I just wanted to get a feel for this new arc of the story.   
  
For those of you who asked, no I don't have any other stories. I had another but it dried up after chap number one. Yes I may start something else soon. I already have a very good idea for a Ranma/Wild Arms cross.   
  
Send me C&C! I can't stress that enough people. That's what gets me going, chapters would take a LOT longer without C&C from loyal fans.   
  
Next time: Why the hell are Ryoga and Ranma getting along so well!?! Let's just say Ryoga's actually happy with his curse. Find out why in the next chap!   
  
This fic can be found at.   
  
fanfiction.net   
or   
tannim.anifics.com/index.html   
or   
www.geocities.com/c_mach2k1.html   
  
Tszietzen   
  
-Guy Jin   
  
P.S. This is a special note to anyone reading who may be a writer, visit C-Mach's page and submit. It's a new page and there are just a few fics. Not many people have visited his site and it would be a shame if he became disheartened and stopped maintaining it. We otaku have to support our own.


	5. Guess who's coming to dinner?

Disclaimer: I own each and every character in this story. However any resemblence to anything created by Konami or Rumiko Takahashi is purely coincidental.  
  
  
Today's theme is: We are; Zelgadis' theme from Slayers  
  
  
I've decided to get an Anime Nation e-mail address, so C&C, hatemail, and other requests to:  
  
guy_jin@jusenkyo.com  
  
  
By: Guy Jin  
Savior's Blood  
  
Guess who's coming to dinner?  
  
  
+++++++++++  
  
  
Soun Tendo looked up from his game of Go with Mousse to see Ranma entering the yard. "Hello Ranma, who is your friend?"  
  
Hearing mention of a guest accompanying his cousin, Mousse changed his eyeware from reading glasses to distance ones. "Ryoga? Good to see you. Have you been well?"  
  
Soun looked at his two guest and the boy that seemed to be named Ryoga. He was a little above average height, with jet black hair just barely conscealing the forest green bandanna tied around his brow. The light beige cloak he wore was tattered and dusty from travel, his dress did little to hide his large frame and the hood was off, showing his rough, angular features.  
  
"Yeah, just been traveling. You know how it is," answered Ryoga.  
  
"What're you doing in Tokyo?"  
  
The lost boy shrugged. "Looking for London."  
  
Soun eyed the boy carefully. "London?"  
  
"Yeah." Ryoga grinned and laughed nervously. "Oh man, how embarassing. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Ryoga Hibiki." The travelling martial artist bowed deeply.  
  
"Well Ryoga, I'm Soun Tendo. Why don't you tell me about yourself over dinner?" offered the man.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Tendo! I would much appreciate it." Again he bowed in thanks.  
  
Soun called into the house for his eldest to recieve their guest and show him to the furo so he could bath before they eat. Ranma offered to take him instead, stating he'd like to clean up as well.  
  
When the two had gone, Soun turned back to his game, only to find himself walled in from every side. As the man scratched his head Mousse smirked to himself.  
  
Just then Kasumi peeked her head out the door. "Mousse. Which do you think Ranma and your friend would prefer, beef or pork?"  
  
Looking up he answered, "It doesn't really matter, they'll eat most anything you put in front of them." Satisfied with the answer Kasumi turned back into the house. Looking back to his opponent Mousse saw a slight smile on the man's face.  
  
Looking to the board he saw all the same pieces were there. Wondering what he was so happy about Mousse started his turn, as he reached for his stones it suddenly hit him.  
  
"Wasn't I black a few minutes ago?"  
  
Soun made a face like he was in thought. "No, I believe I started the game black. You were white."  
  
Mousse thought to himself. Oh you're good. Very good.  
  
  
++++++++++++  
  
  
After all the introductions had been made, the Tendos, plus guests, all sat for a relaxing meal.  
  
While they ate Ryoga regaled them with tales of his life on the road. The places he'd been, the people he'd met, and the things he'd done. Soun listened to the boy with great interest, and fond rememberence of his own travel as a youth.  
  
Kasumi found herself enthraled by Ryoga's every word, she herself having always wanted to travel the globe. Nabiki, as per norm, was just sitting quietly, filing away everything said and done for future reference. And Akane, was of course greeting their new guest with her special brand disdain, which is how she treated every boy.  
  
As for Ranma and Mousse, they'd already heard most of the stories being told. They only really payed attention to the more recent ones.  
  
Two hours later the dishes had been cleared and they were all still in the family room listening to Ryoga's tale. Akane had been ready to get up and leave a few times when Ranma, or his cousin, would butt in with a story on how Ryoga had done something stupid. She especially liked the parts about his getting lost.  
  
Ryoga'd thought about keeping his direction problems a secret, but if he'd got lost before having properly thanked his gracious hosts they may think him rude, so he just came right out and told them early on in the evening. They at first didn't believe, but testimonials from the two boys from China convinced them.  
  
One story that especially got a laugh was the time he'd fallen into a wine vat and was stopped by a cop for public drunkeness. When the officer had asked him to walk a straight line, he did, and when he looked up he was in Luxemburg. That wouldn't have been a problem, but the cop and the wine brewery were in Vienna.  
  
It was always good to start off with a good laugh to break the ice.  
  
"So Ryoga, how did you meet Ranma and Mousse? I don't think you told us," pried Nabiki.  
  
"Uh, well, er, ehehe... I-it's a funny thing that," Ryoga stuttered. He'd not even thought about what to say if they'd asked that. It'd just been so long since his curse was a real issue. If they found out he might be thrown out of the house for bringing bad luck with him. Being born in Japan he knew full well how superstitious they were as a people.  
  
Deciding that he best help out, Ranma spoke up. "We met around three years ago or so, when Ryoga was wandering in China. Me and grandpa were camping out and Ryoga just kinda wanders over to our fire, sits down and introduces himself." Ranma was quite proud of how well he covered that up.  
  
Mousse caught on and decided to throw in his two yen. "A few days later when Ranma came back from the trip they brought Ryoga with them. He palled around with us for a while until he got lost. And every once in a while he'd just kinda wanders into the village. No one really pays him any mind if he sneaks up on them, they just point him out Ranma's house, or mine if he's out."  
  
The Lost Boy smiled nervously, "Yeah that's me! Just kinda wanderin' Ryoga!"  
  
Nabiki frowned as she came to the conclusion that there was more to this than they were letting on. The rest of the family may have been fooled by these weirdos, but she was Nabiki Tendo! No one could ever pull the wool over her eyes. She'd find a way to discredit Ranma, she in fact still wasn't entirely sure this guy actually was Ranma Saotome.  
  
"Would you like more iced tea Ryoga?"  
  
"Oh yes, thank you very much Miss Kasumi!" Ryoga held up his glass for her.  
  
The older girl blushed. "Please, just Kasumi. No need to be so formal." She refilled his drink and handed it back. Ryoga reached out for it but Kasumi let go just a bit too soon.  
  
The glass dropped from Kasumi's hand and it's slick exterior slipped right through Ryoga's powerful grip. It hit the edge of the table, causing the glass the spin, splashing it's contents onto the boy's face.  
  
"Oh my I'm so sorry... Ryoga?... Ryoga are you all right?"  
  
The Lost Boy was currently clutching at his chest, gasping for air, wide eyed as he waited for his heart to slow. "Yeah I'm fine Kasumi. Just a bit freaked is all, I uh... almost drowned when I was a kid. Yeah that's it! I'm kinda skittish around liquids, especially if I get wet." He wiped a bit of the cold drink of his face with his shirt.  
  
"But you seemed perfectly fine with the furo," quiped Nabiki.  
  
"Yeah, I uh, wasn't suprised by the bath. I was just off guard when the tea got me." In his head Ryoga was congratulating himself on a lie well spun.  
  
Next to him Mousse and Ranma were thinking to themselves just how bad a liar their friend was.  
  
  
++++++++++++  
  
  
The next morning Ryoga was enjoying a nice soak in the furo. Ranma and Mousse had gone out to spar after showing him to the bathing room, saying they'd be back to take him down for breakfast in another hour, so he could take his time.  
  
Ryoga thought about the indignaty of having to be led around like a lost little sheep. Him! Ryoga Hibiki! One of the world's premier martial artists, having to hold onto his mommy's hand!?!  
  
"Eh, whaddya gonna do?" he muttered dejectedly.  
  
There was once a time when he would have been mad if anyone had ever even suggested that he might need a hand, just to go down the stairs and around a corner to get to the breakfast table.  
  
He still would get mad. But not at Ranma or Mousse. He knew that no matter how much they teased him, they never meant to be mean. How could he be mad? They'd helped him out so much. He couldn't imagine life without his visit to Jusenkyo.  
  
Sure Jusenkyo was a "cursed" training ground, but to Ryoga it was a blessing..  
  
Thinking about Jusenkyo made him think about his near revelation the previous night. Good thing he'd asked for iced tea instead of coffee or hot cocoa. That would have made a mess of a perfectly nice evening.  
  
Suddenly Ryoga started to feel very low. He'd lied to the people that had offered him their home. What made matters worse was he enjoyed how well he did it, not only that, he also got Ranma and Mousse entagled in his wicked web of deception.  
  
The fanged fighter slunk into the warm water, his face submerged enough to let him blow little bubbles in thought. After a bit of contemplation he made his decision.  
  
"Better go out like I am and apologize. They'll find out sooner or later anyways." He took a step out of the tub when the door to the bath slid open.  
  
  
++++++++++++  
  
  
Akane was getting very upset at the two 'boys' she was fighting. They seemed to just ignore her in favor of fighting each other. Every time she'd get in close they'd just jump onto the roof or some other such nonsense. Those idiot's had the gall to call themselves masters!?!  
  
All they did was jump around like trained circus monkeys! Martial arts was about more than just hopping around like a retarded chimp. She'd show them what a real martial artist could do... as soon as she built a little more strength in her legs.  
  
They were even cheating, Mousse was using that damn hidden weapons to get a reach advantage, and that was cheating if she ever saw it. At least Kuno had the decency to use just one type of weapon.  
  
After a while she decided to go in and have a nice soak while she figured out a way to make them stand still. That's why she prefered training alone. How could she get any better if she couldn't hit what she was aiming for?  
  
She had a brief fantasy about a Mousse and Ranma made entirely out of bricks, or maybe stone. She'd most definetly look into having satues of the two made. That would help out her frustrations a lot!  
  
Moving up the stairs to her room she grabbed her bathing things and a robe, then she made a quick stop to the linen closet to grab a towel. She was so engrossed in her own thoughts that she failed to hear the bathroom's other occupant, just on the other side of the door.  
  
She undressed in the changing room and slid open the door that led to the bathing area, just as their guest was stepping out of the tub. He still had one foot in the water as he stared blankly at her for a few seconds. Akane still couldn't think. As one their heads dropped while their eyes wandered down the other's nude form.  
  
Without any reaction the girl slid the door shut, pulled her robe of a hook on the wall, and walked out to the hall. She leaned back against the door for a few seconds, letting her mind catch up with her body. After she gathered herself she set about in the most natural reaction possible for anyone in her situation.  
  
  
++++++++++++  
  
  
The two Amazons stopped mid-spar as a scream rent the air. After hovering a few moments they fell to the ground with a thud. Quickly composing themselves they witnessed Akane, in her bath robe, speed down the stairs and out into the yard Using her tremendous strength she pulled a huge stone lawn ornament from the ground.  
  
Nabiki stopped the girl in the hall. "What the hell's going on sis?"  
  
"There's a monster in the bath!" she screamed. Finally drawing the last two Tendos to the front of the stairs.  
  
The two young men in the yard looked to each other with serious faces. Stepping forward they stopped Soun who was about to rush up the stairs to defeat this horrible evil.  
  
"It's okay Mr. Tendo. Let us handle this. Where used to destroying monsters."  
  
Soun nodded and stepped aside to allow them up. Not wasting any time they dashed up the stairs, out of sight within seconds.  
  
Down in the hall the Tendos stood awaiting the return of the two boys. They heard a loud bang as the door to the furo was thrown open. Then there was silence.  
  
The silence lasted for just a few moments before the sound of laughter was heard. The giggles soon exploded into howls of hysteria.  
  
The noise quickly died down and the monster appeared at the top of the stairs, it looked down at them with a somewhat apologetic look, it's head slightly bowed. The siver strands of it's hair were rigid and straight like wires. A grating sound was heard as it sratched at it's temple, the stony skin rubbing against short black nails. In each nostril it had a wadded up piece of paper that was stained dark red.  
  
"What are you?" demanded Soun as he stepped protectively infront of his family.  
  
It answered back sheepishly in a voice that was somewhat human, but hollow sounding and with a little more bass.  
  
"I'm Ryoga Hibiki. Sorry 'bout this."  
  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
  
"Okay. We're waiting," said Soun, his voice was stern and commanding, daring the "thing" to lie.  
  
Ryoga looked to the two seated next to him, noting from their expressions that he'd recieve no help on the matter. With a deep breath he steeled his resolve, and began a story he'd told more times than he'd care to remember..  
  
"Nine years ago I was wandering through the countryside, I don't know what country or even what continent it was, when I happened upon a cavern that sunk deep into the earth. I'd been on the move for days, searching for my home. I was only a kid, and was limited in the ways of how much provisions I could carry, it'd been days since my last real meal, and after my last instant ramen ran out I'd been eating berries and roots to survive."  
  
"Imagine my suprise when I found a nest inside the cavern. The nest was abandoned, sitting in the bed of straw was a large egg. Now when I saw large, I mean LARGE, it was about the size of a basketball." He stopped and looked at everyone in the room who never heard this story, their faces were unreadable, each of the them listening intently.  
  
"Even then I should have realized there was something weird about the egg, it being so large and all. I just figured that maybe I was in Australia and it belonged to an emu or ostrich of some kind, seeing as how there were large white feathers littering the ground. It was very good at first, but within hours I was feeling extremely ill. Somewhere through the night I passed out, and when I awoke the next morning I left the shelter. I was still a bit sick, but the egg would not sustain me for long, and I need to gather more suplies."  
  
"Not long after leaving the cave I found myself in a dense wood. After a while I heard a sound off in the bushes to my right, and decided to check it out. What I found was another nest, this one wasn't abandoned though." He took another deep breath to calm himself. This was the part of the story he really hated.  
  
"In the nest was five little lizards. They had green and grey scales, with big slanted horns just behind the head, and they were around the size of iguanas. They looked up at me and I suddenly felt very dizzy, I couldn't move away from them, but I also couldn't stand to be near them. Then I heard a screeching getting very close. I couldn't move my eyes away from the little creature's, but I could tell the thing coming was very big."  
  
"When the little lizards heard the other screech they closed their eyes and screeched back. With eye contact broken I was free from their spell. Looking up I saw what was coming. It was a fifteen foot long version of the little things, but with darker colored scales, and the horns had skin connecting them, making a sort of fan around the head. It stopped just ten feet away from me and sprayed me with a black mist from it's mouth. The stuff burned my skin and blinded me, so I took off into the forest. I ran until I tripped on something lying on the forest floor and I landed in a stream."  
  
"After I washed the gunk off my face I looked at what had tripped me. It was giant rooster, maybe twelve feet long, and I immediately recognized the feathers as the same as the ones from the cave I'd slept in. The thing was dead, it's stomach ripped out and hollowed, like it'd been torn open then licked clean. When I heard the big lizard coming I hid under a bush. The thing went over to the big chicken and picked it up in it's mouth after sniffing around for a bit."  
  
"The next day I found a small fishing village. I walked into town looking for a church or temple of some sort since they're most likely to put up travelers. Suddenly people started to run into their homes, screaming things in a language I didn't know. I looked around and didn't see anything unusual, so I just figured it for some weird local custom. When I found the local monestary an old monk came out, brandishing what I later found out was a mirror meant to ward evil. He probably expected me to turn tail and run, because when I grabbed the mirror he fainted dead away."  
  
"I then found out why the villagers were running. When I was sprayed with that gunk I was turned into this..." he gestured to himself in illustration.  
  
Kasumi spoke up after a long minute of silence. "Oh my. What were those creatures."  
  
"The big lizard is called a Basilisk, and the rooster is a Cockatrice. They are both creatures that have the power to turn things to solid stone. The eggs have a chemical in them that negates the effects of the animal's poison, it's to protect the offspring from it's own poison. So eating an egg from either animal makes you immune to stone poisons. It's also very rare to find an edible egg, since the shell calciafies and turns to stone itself three days after being layed."  
  
"How do the babies get out of their shells if they're made of stone?" asked Kasumi worridly.  
  
"The parents bust them open when it's time to hatch," answered Ranma, earning him a glare from Ryoga that said, "oh so now you want to talk huh?".  
  
"So if you're immune to stone poisons, why do you look like Zelgadis from Slayers?" queried Nabiki, somewhat disbelievingly.  
  
Ryoga managed to blush despite his skin being made of rock. "I didn't get the chance to have full immunity, it takes the antidote two full days to give you those effects," he answered while noting that he'd have to look for a book store and get a copy of a Slayers manga.  
  
He couldn't look THAT much like this Zelgadis character could he? Everyone else who'd seen his curse, including Ranma, seemed to think so. At least Mousse had never seen the show.  
  
"But at least it you're immune enough to switch back and forth right?" pressed the middle Tendo girl.  
  
"Actually that's whole different story. When I met Ranma a few years back, he and Mousse took me to a place near their village called Jusenkyo. It's a cursed training ground that causes anyone who falls into the pools to be cursed with the body of whatever drowned there last. Cold water triggers the curse but hot water reverts your form."  
  
"And you used one of these pools to change your shape?" asked Soun.  
  
"Yeah, the Spring of Drowned Man to be specific. It's a really good deal since cold water is more readily available than hot. So my true form rarely shows unless I want it too."  
  
There was silence once more as everyone who was just learning this digested the info. And the three boys who already knew the story were sitting silently, afraid to begin the conversation, knowing that they'd all decieved the Tendos.  
  
"Well I must say I'm disappointed in you boys," spoke Soun. "Although your situation is a little... odd... I would have prefered that you'd come out and tell us right away. But I believe I understand why you did not do so. It is forgiven." The moods of the three young men immediately brightened.  
  
"Listen to what you're saying!"  
  
Everyone's attention was immediatly drawn to an enraged Akane, who until just now had remained silent, brewing into a nice little rage. Ranma had noticed her mood change earlier and decided that discretion was the better part of staying alive, or something like that.  
  
"You can't seriously believe what these PERVERTS are telling us!?! They probably planed this and covered Ryoga in make up!"  
  
In response Ranma grabbed his kool-aid and dumped it over Ryoga's head. "Does this look like something done with make up?" he quiped. The cool drink caused the Lost Boy to revert to his human cursed form.  
  
He produced a hot water thermos he kept for just such an occasion. "Or this?" The hot liquid reverted Ryoga to his non-human cursed form.  
  
The Fanged Wanderer just stared at his companion for a few moments. "I really wish you'd have told me you were gonna do that." Ranma shrugged in response. "Besides who are you calling a pervert anyway? You got a good look at me too ya know," he retorted after turning to face Akane. There was a slight blush on his face at the memory, but the indignity of being called a pervert kept him from fainting dead away as he had when she'd first walked out of the furo.  
  
The girl only became more aggravated. "YOU'RE A MONSTER!!! Probably one of those ones like from the hentai anime to boot! All tentacles and no charm!"  
  
"Didn't you just say you thought he was wearing make up?" queried Mousse.  
  
"Time to find out!" she screamed as she ran over and picked Ryoga up by his collar. Rearing back her foot she struck out and kicked the cursed boy square in the nuts. Everyone else winced in sympathy as the piercing cry rent the air.  
  
"I told you Akane, I'm made of stone... All over. S T O N E. You should known that after that little incident in the bath," Ryoga scolded.  
  
"I'll go call Dr. Tofu," announced Kasumi as she got up and went out to the hall. Soun worried himself over his hurt little baby and as for Ranma, Mousse, and Nabiki, it took them a full fifteen minutes to calm their laughing enough to get up off the floor.  
  
  
+++++++++++  
  
  
Akane hated boys. No, correction. She really hated boys. Especial ones that turned into rock monsters and oggled her naked body.  
  
At least Dr. Tofu had come to see her.  
  
She sighed.  
  
The doctor was so sweet, and kind, and gallant, and handsome, and... other stuff. Well it's not like she could be expected to be in control of her full vocabulary with Tofu on the brain.  
  
When he came over he'd been given a brief explaination of what had happened. She'd bruised her foot and sprained her ankle kicking a boy in the crotch. Never had she ever been so embarassed. Not even the time one of the boys from the school newspaper got a hold of one of Nabiki's little budoir photos and published it.  
  
At least that boy had been sufficiantly punished, physically by Kuno for tarnishing her honor, and financially and psychologically by Nabiki for trying to undermine her profits. But Ryoga not only went unpunished, he was even sympathized with. She couldn't believe it, she, Akane Tendo, was being blamed!?!  
  
Even Tofu had scolded her for trying such an underhanded tactic against a man. Didn't he realize there was a monster in her house!?! If anything he should have helped destroy Ryoga, not take his side.  
  
And now she was laying in her room, bandages covering her injuries, with orders to stay off her foot until at least the next day. At lest no one would bother her until school let out. Kasumi would see to that no doubt. Ranma had offered to bring back her homework and so she really had very little to do all day.  
  
"Jerk," she mumbled. "Who does he think he is, doing me favors like some normal, non-monster... friend having... person." She found herself struggling to come up with a sufficiantly nasty description for the boy. "Ooh, I can't even talk right I'm so mad!"  
  
Downstairs she heard a loud thud followed by a cry from Kasumi chastising Nabiki for something. A little smirk crossed her lips. Maybe her sister wasn't so against her after all.  
  
Reaching over to her desk she grabbed a manga out of a drawer and started to read. Almost immediatly she threw it in the garbage with a growl.  
  
"Stupid Slayers manga..."  
  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
  
Downstairs, only a few moments previous:  
  
"There we are Ryoga, now if you'll just change forms I'd like to get a few samples from your uncursed form," said Tofu with a friendly smile. He was able to control himself despite Kasumi's presence, this was largly, okay entirely due to the presence of a person who defied medical logic.  
  
"Don't you mean his 'cursed uncursed form'?" drolled the nearsighted Hidden Weapons master.  
  
"Haha. It is to laugh," countered Ryoga as he splashed himself with water of the appropriate temperature to change back.  
  
Tofu produced a second needle after safely storing his first sample into his medical bag. He took his subject's arm and applied a local anesthetic to the light blue skin, between the large grey platings and plunged the needle deeply. Or he would have, if the subject had normal skin.  
  
"I should have known," the older man muttered sadly.  
  
Naibiki was suddenly struck by inspiration after remembering something she'd seen earlier. "Do you really want that sample?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Cut Akane's bill by a third and you got a deal."  
  
Tofu stared blankly at her for a minute before chuckling to himself. "You'll never change Nabiki. Deal."  
  
The girl reached into her school bag and began to rummage through it. "Lessee... Natsume... Akane... Hotaru... Kasumi, no not you sis...ah here we go!" She strode over to Ryoga with a wry smile. "Ryoga? Look at this, it's a picture of my good friend Ayumi."  
  
Ryoga took a brief glance at the photo and did a double take before his head lulled back, and was propelled to the ground by twin streams of crimson. Kasumi walked over and peered over her little sister's shoulder to see just what kind of picture it was.  
  
"Nabiki!"  
  
"Hehe, gotta go. Coming Ranma?"  
  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
  
Ranma stormed into his room with a loud roar. His anger reaching near boiling point. Here he was nice enough to go and bring that stupid tomboy her homework and she went and got mad, just because it had a little smear from where he'd gotten a paper cut!?!  
  
"Hey cuz, you okay?" asked Mousse as he entered their shared room. The presence of a friendly voice doing wonders for the young hunter's mood.  
  
"Yeah I'm cool. I still can't believe that bitch just yelled at me for a little flaw on her paper. You'd think I had some kind of disease the way she went on."  
  
"I know, I don't quite understand it either." replied Mousse as he walked over to the window and stared out. "You really should try and get to know her you know. After all you may be engaged to her."   
  
"Hah! If I decide to uphold this pact it will most definitly not be with Akane."  
  
Mousse nodded in understanding. "It'll be dark soon. You're going to hunt tonight?" Ranma grunted to the positive. "Want any company?"  
  
"Naw. You should stay here tonight anyway. Your weapons are about due for a good cleaning."  
  
Mousse snorted. "It's not like I can clean them out in the open. You said it yourself, these kind of weapons make people nervous. Even back in the village, I was the only one with anything like them. Besides you of course."  
  
Ranma snickered derisively. "And that's because I was the one who got 'em for you. Anyway I don't think I'll have any problems tonight, I doubt there's any real nasties in an area this heavily populated. If anything I'll probably only hafta' deal with a mugging or something."  
  
The Hidden Weapons fighter smirked. "You know, if I remember the story correctly, that's what you said about Lichtenstein."  
  
Ranma scratched his head and laughed nervously. "Well ya can't be right all the time."  
  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
  
"That was a good movie eh Naoko?"  
  
"I guess... Takashi? Where are we?"  
  
The short, thin man removed his eyewear, deciding that maybe wearing sunglasses at night wasn't as cool as he'd thought. Their calm little walk had turned into a long trek into an unknown area of the city. Looking around he noted their position to a number of love motels and the such.  
  
Uh oh, he thought. What if she thinks I'm trying to get into her pants on the first date!?! But I can't tell her I got lost because I was wearing sunglasses and couldn't see three feet in front of me. I'll lose my mystique and look like a nerd!  
  
"Uh I have no real idea. I've never been here before. Honest!" he explained. Just then, a rather floozy looking woman stuck her head out the door of a building with a sign that read, 'XXXX SPANK!!!'  
  
"Takashi!" she cried out. "Oooh I see we've brought a friend tonight. You must be feeling especially naughty!"  
  
The man could only gape at his bad luck. Turning, he spied the retreating form of his date. Without a second's hesitation he took off after her. "Naoko wait!"  
  
"Where ya going honey? Gonna get some more apple sauce and whiffle balls?"  
  
Naoko tensed mid stride for a fraction of a second before heading off again, double-time. Her little lech of a date tried to keep up, but the fact that the tall blonde over shadowed him by near half a foot made it rather humorous to watch.  
  
After a few blocks Naoko realised that she'd lost the little dork. But jerked to a stop when she found that she now had no ride home.  
  
With a resigned sigh she reached into her tiny black pocket book and pulled out her bus schedule. After checking her current postion accroding to the street signs, she found that the last bus that would take her home would depart another block away, in only a few minutes.  
  
"Shit," she mumbled, starting towards the bus stop at her best speed, her best speed being a slight jog due to her stiletto heels. No way in hell she'd run barefoot in an area this bad. Looking to her left, Naoko found a fenced off alley that ran through to the other side of the block. Maybe she'd make it to her stop after all.  
  
Ducking through a hole the fencing she stepped lightly, a bit nervous of the place she was entering. Light shone in from the street lamps on the sidewalk on either opening of the path, but the sheer length and number of discarded boxes and trash cans caused many dark places, and cast long forboding shadows on the brick walls of the aparment complexs. She took a deep breath to steel herself, she had to get accross or she'd miss her bus.   
  
Her heels clicking reverberated loudly, making the scene seem like something from the horror movie she'd seen earlier.She quickly dismissed any and all thoughts along those lines from her mind. That was just a movie, there was no such thing as real monsters.  
  
Never the less, she was on her toes, this was still a dark alley in a seedy area. She said a silent pray hoping that if, God forbid, she meet up with some vandal, her self defense training from the community center would see her through the night.  
  
Midway through the alley a large shadow detached itself from the wall and stepped in front of her. Once the intruder was in her view, she gasped sharply at the sudden appearance of something in a dingy blue shroud. It was large, but stout, something like a tall man crouch over and hunched. Hr heart rate slowed for a moment, only to return with a vengeance as the stranger looked up and flashed a pair of green eyes from behind the lowered hood.  
  
Her meager training from the local aerobics instructor kicked in, causing her to lash out with her foot in an attempt to kick her assailant in the crotch. "NO!!!" she screamed in her most commanding voice, panic seeping into her tone made it somewhat childish sounding.  
  
When her foot connected solidly she almost cried out in victory, those classes had actually paid off! She kicked off her shoes and spun on her heels to make for the mouth of the alley, hoping to call some help while her attacker writhed in agony.  
  
But her moment was soon cut short as the man grabbed her long hair as she was running, using great strength he spun with her golden tresses still in his clutches and slammed her heavily into the wall. The young woman hit the wall with a sickening thud and limply slid to the dirty ground.  
  
The figure made it's way over to where it's prey had landed, fully intent on having a bit of fun before it finished her. Suddenly a fluttering sound broke through the night's silence. The thing leapt high and spun gracefully coming to a rest on a wooden crate near the far end of the alley.  
  
The glowing blue disc that had nearly cut him down whizzed by in a tight circle to return to it's master. The bright shine of the projectile dulled a bit as it was once again held by it's owner, but left enough light for the mugger to see the intruder. It snarled in contempt at the human it saw. "Hunter," it spat out.  
  
"That wasn't very nice, ya know," scolded Ranma as he jogged over to the woman who lay prone on the ground. "You should never hurt a lady." He knelt down and check for injuries.  
  
"Nothing broken," he mumbled. "Just gonna hurt like hell in the morning." He wiped a bit of blood from the back of her head from where some hair had been ripped out, and produced a small vial filled with a purple liquid she was given to speed her healing.  
  
Over to where the mugger was he heard a low menacing growl. "You not mock me! Pay attention to opponent, boy!" it barked throwing off it's shrouding.  
  
The monster squat low with long legs, it's entire body covered in a coarse red fur. It carried a short bow and a full quiver of arrows straped over it's long green tunic. The look of the creature's long, pointed snout and ears were enhanced by long white strands of hair that reached mid back, and the long bushy white tipped tail lashed about angrily.  
  
Ranma frowned angrily. It was a Fox Hunter, one of his least favorite types of monster. Although by no means powerful, he hated them for what they were, or at least what they'd been. Evil, greedy humans tempted by a cursed talisman's promise of great riches to those who wore it. It had been created centuries ago by a powerful mage to avenge the death of his sister. Only the most cut throat of theives ever got their hands on it, and murderous cowards were low on Ranma's list of favorite people.  
  
Thinking quickly Ranma picked the girl up and stored her in an abandoned refridgerator just before the Fox Hunter let loose a volley of arrows.  
  
The pigtailed hunter weaved in and out of the barrage, some of the projectiles whizzing by his head close enough to shear a few strands of hair. "Hah! I thought you were a Fox Hunter when I first saw you, but Fox Hunters are supposed to be good shots so I guess that rules out that possibility!"  
  
The monster howled in furry and began firing at an even more maddening pace. It's movements were so quick that the attack became a veritable wall of iron and wood. Ranma began jumping off the walls to increase his area of movement and make himself a harder target.  
  
Grabbing an arrow out of the air he used it like a baton and swat another volley to the ground. "You're making this easy, I won't even need my weapons!"  
  
He made a dash straight for the monster, suprising it enough to make it fire a wild shot. The weapon grazed Ranma's arm, causing a slight trickle from his shallow cut. Ranma quickly closed the gap and the Fox Hunter jumped, hoping to get far enough to start another offensive.  
  
"I don't think so," commented the hunter as he reached up and grabbed the thing's white locks and swung it violently into the wall, much the same way the girl had been thrown. Before the monster had a chance to hit the ground and regain it's feet, Ranma spun and brought his opposing fist towards the Fox's head with all his might.  
  
The attack connected with a loud splurting sound as the thing's entire face exploded in a fountain of gore. It hung there for a second longer and fell to the ground bonelessly.  
  
Ranma breathed heavily, not from any form of exahustion but from his sudden adrenaline rush. It felt like this was his first time hunting in ages and he had enjoyed every second of it. He snatched the small leather pouch off the hip of the creature's body before disposing of it.  
  
"Flay," he breathed with an outstretched hand. The body of the dead beast was consumed in bright flames that quickly died, leaving ashes and soot as the only sign anything had ever laid there.  
  
Ranma suddenly caught himself doing something odd. He realized that he was doing something with his other hand, it was in his mouth.  
  
He was licking the blood off his hand.  
  
Quickly he spit the vulgar taste out of his mouth. "W-what the hell was that!?!"  
  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
  
Firstly I want to apologize for the lateness of this. It was not due lack of drive, but rather lack of ability. I had writers block...bad. At one point I stared at the screen for over an hour before I realised I'd only wrote one paragraph, that had absolutly nothing to do with the previous one.  
  
Let me just say I don't plan on being one of those writers who starts something, gets a small following and quits. I'm having fun and hope to do this for a long while. As a matter of fact the next ch is well underway now that I got going.  
  
Yes my Ryoga does look like Zelgadis. Hence the theme of the chapter. Blame that on reading too many Slayers crosses. ^_^  
  
By the by, I'm still looking for hosts. Mail me if you're interested.  
  
  
Next time: Battle with the water beast! His name is Phil! Plus: A new face, and a blast from the past.  
  
  
Tszietzen  
  
-Guy Jin  
  
  
This fic can be found at:  
  
fanfiction.net  
or  
tannim.anifics.com/index.html  
or  
www.geocities.com/c_mach2k1.html  
  
P.S. Submit to C-Mach! His Word is law! Your will, er, fics are his! 


	6. Making friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or Castlevania. But if you want me to, you have to believe! Boys and girls, clap your hands if you believe!!!  
  
  
Today's theme is: Brand New Way - By Ganasia; It's a theme from Rockman 8, the Album is called Electrical Communication  
  
  
C&C, hatemail, or any other requests *cough-lawsuits-cough* to:  
guy_jin@jusenkyo.com  
  
  
By: Guy Jin  
Savior's Blood  
  
Making friends  
  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
  
"Breakfast!"  
  
Kasumi's cry summoned the hungry martial artist like a siren's call. They eagerly took their places at the table in anticipation of the meal, but were forced to wait for the slower members of the home to catch up.  
  
After the meal there was the usual mess, but Kasumi wasn't worried. Ever since their guests showed up there was extra dishes, but there was also extra help.  
  
Although Ranma was going to school, Mousse would always be home to help her with the dishes and a few other chores, and with Ryoga there was twice the help. With their amazing speed, things like doing the dishes or scrubbing the dojo floor were ridiculously simple.  
  
"Kasumi. After we help clean up me and Ryoga are going to go out for a while," said Mousse. "We've been here a while and we haven't even gone to see the sights."  
  
Kasumi looked at the younger boy for a moment before answering. "That's okay. You boys go off and have a good time now, you deserve to take some time to yourselves," she said. Although she didn't relish the thought of cleaning all this herself, she didn't want to make it seem like they had to help her.  
  
The two friends looked at each other for a moment, they both wore expressions of hesitance. They knew Kasumi worked hard to keep the house clean, and if anyone deserved some time to themselves it was her. But they also knew that she didn't want to make a bother of herself, that's just the way she was.  
  
Ryoga, who was currently in his human form because the Tendos were still a bit freaked by his other form, spoke up. "No, I think we should help you. After all, we made most of this mess."  
  
"No no no. You boys go have a good time, I'll be just fine."  
  
They both looked at the older girl pensively before heading out. Although they wanted to stay and help her clean a bit, the two would never dream of going against her wishes. They couldn't even fathom anyone every trying to dissuade Kasumi, it was akin to right out disrespecting her.  
  
They'd never live down the guilt!  
  
After waiving the two off, Kasumi turned to survey the mess. Plates were scattered everywhere, but not a single scrap of food was to be seen. The boys may be a sight to behold during meals, but they were very efficiant.  
  
She sighed before moving to clean up. She was all alone in the house, everyone having gone off to do their own thing. Even her father had gone across town to see an old friend, and would not be back until that evening.  
  
Sometimes Kasumi wished she had a friend.  
  
Not that she was a particularly dislikable individual, far from it. In high school she'd had her fair share of friends and admirers. But now, all she had was her family, their new houseguests, and the slightly bumbling Dr. Tofu.  
  
Thinking about the nice doctor brought a slight smile to her face. He could always make her laugh, but they rarely ever got to see one another.  
  
She put those thoughts away for later as she continued to gather the remnants of the meal, when she her a deep baritone voice behind her.  
  
"Hey cutey. Need a hand?"  
  
Kasumi slowly turned around to see who had spoken, before she gave a terrified shriek.  
  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
  
"So how's your foot Akane?"  
  
"Hmph! Don't act like you care Ranma," she replied with a scowl.  
  
Ranma just kept walking along his fence-top perch. "Fine, think whatever you want. You'll get no sympathy from me."  
  
A silence fell between the two, the only sound heard on the road was that of passing cars and the occasional neighbor's television turned up way too loud.  
  
"Where's your sister?" Ranma asked out of the blue.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nabiki, where is she?"  
  
"How do I know? She left before we did," snapped Akane  
  
Ranma perked an eyebrow. "And why would she do that?"  
  
"Not like I need to justify my sister's actions to a s t r a n g e r, but she said she had some business to take care of before school," she replied with a disgusted look.  
  
"Yeah business that just happens to include trying to make my life hell," muttered Ranma, totally ignoring the girl's obvious dislike for him.  
  
"You know, that's pretty self centered, thinking everyone is out to get you. The world doesn't revolve around you."  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah I forgot. It revolves around you."  
  
"What did you say!?!"  
  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
  
Nabiki held her bookbag over her head to sheild her eyes from the morning sun. The day was bright and sunny, in contrast to her own dismal mood.  
  
A few nights previous Nabiki had been up late, working over the books, when she heard a sound outside her window. When she went over to investigate she was able to catch a glimpse of Ranma hopping over the compound wall. Already tired, she just filed it away in her memory for the morning, passing the suspicious behavior off as him just going out for some milk or something.  
  
Since they first met Nabiki had some suspicions about this guy who shows up, saying he's the son of her father's best friend since training, but offering no proof other than some old photos that he could have found or even stolen. Her initial background search proved clean, and so she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. At least until she found some dirt on him.  
  
The day after, her suspicions of the young man were seemingly verified when he came to her with a large roll of yen, saying that it was their share of the bills.  
  
Sneaking out in the middle of the night, and returning the next morning with a roll of cash?  
  
That kind of thing pointed to their house guests being something other than on the straight and narrow. Sure she did somethings that would be considered less than law abiding, but she'd never harm someone in a visciously physical manner.  
  
The sound of a blaring horn snapped her out of her reverie. She looked up as a passing truck honked at the car that just cut it off, it's driver making just as much noise as the vehicle's horn. Looking around she found herself at her destination. It was a smoky little bar on the border of the Nerima prefecture.  
  
She muttered a curse after checking her watch. The trip had taken much longer than she'd expected and she'd probably miss the first half of the school day. But it was necessary as she had something more pressing to attend to than class, she'd just take a cab after she finished what she'd come to do.  
  
Nabiki put on her business face as she stepped into the dim lighting of the pub. It was getting late into morning but this particular bar catered to some of Nerima's more... jubilant citizens.  
  
The room was fairly large for this type of establishment, and had plenty of elbow room since only the most loyal of barflies was in at this time of the day. She saw the man she was looking for in a corner booth with his back turned to her.  
  
She strode across the bar purposfully, no one inside paid her any attention other than the barkeep who gave her a nod of recoognition. She often came here to do business when she didn't want anybody knowing what she was up to.  
  
The man in the booth heard the dainty sound of her shoes on the wooden floor, and turned to greet her.  
  
"Ah Miss Tendo. You're looking as beautiful as ever," he said with a flourish. He gave a slight bow at the waist and tried to kiss the back of her hand. Instinctively she pulled her hand back before giving a small smile.  
  
"Now now Yukito, you dirty old man. I think I'm a little too young for you." She said the last part with a cold look that sent a shiver down the lanky man's spine.  
  
"Oh Miss Nabiki! You wound me with your words. Love is ageless, you know," Yukito said with a hurt expression as he stroked his greasy, pencil thin goatie.  
  
"Don't you mean lust?"  
  
He reared his head back and took off his fedora to scratch at his slightly balding head. "You may be right. When you get to be my age you sometimes confuse the two. But enough small talk, I believe you had a job for me?" They both sat in the booth across from each other while Nabiki rummaged through her bag.  
  
She produced a manila envelope that she slid over to him. "I want you to find out all you can about these men."  
  
Yukito opened the envelope and pulled out dossiers of Ranma and his friends. "These kids? Don't look like the type to give someone like you reason to hire someone like me. I've known you to be able to dig up dirt on most anyone."  
  
"Don't think I didn't try," she said with a shake of her head. "These guys came out clean on every search I did, but I know they're hiding something." She indicated the picture of Ranma. "This one especially."  
  
The man took a moment to study the folders before talking again. "If you don't mind me asking, what's so important about these kids anyways?"  
  
"I do mind you asking."  
  
"You now I'll find out sooner or later why you're so interested in them. You might as well tell me now," he said with a smirk.  
  
"I know you'll find out. That's why I'm hiring you, because you can get me any info I need, but I don't want to make your job too easy. I do have to get my money's worth."  
  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
  
"Damn Kuno. When are you gonna give up? You know you can't beat me," Ranma teased while backstepping from the kendoist's horizontal swipe.  
  
"Be silent accursed vagrant!" snarled Kuno. "This day you WILL taste the nectar of oblivion served by mine blade of justice!"  
  
"What?" Ranma stopped his movement while trying to comprehend the older boy's qouting.  
  
"Now I have you!"  
  
The young hunter was further perplexed as his opponent tossed his wooden blade aside. "Huh?" he asked himself. "Did he learn a bare handed style?" His question was soon answered when Kuno lunged forward with his hands clenched like he was holding something.  
  
To those watching it seemed as though Kuno was trying to fight barehanded, until Ranma jumped aside with a yelp of suprise. He fingered the gash in his shirt, wondering at what happened.  
  
Kuno took up his favorite kendo stance, seemingly bare hands held forward. "Hehe, I see you've dodged the intial strike," he said with a wide grin.  
  
Ranma's features tensed and he stepped forward with a serious look. "Alright Kuno. Where did you get something like that?"  
  
"Ha! As if one such as I must explain his actions to a lowly savage!" Kuno once again slashed at his nemisis, the wide arc of his outstretched hands the only idication of attack. Ranma skillfully somersaulted over the area he derternined was the path of the weapon. A bang was heard as a blade of compressed air broke the sound barrier, and continued over several dozen feet from Kuno's hands to slice a deep trench in the compound wall.  
  
Ranma stood a distance away from Kuno an eyed the other man's hands intently. "That's a Phantasm Edge isn't it?"  
  
Kuno suddenly froze, a shocked look on his face. He suddenly smiled and sheathed his unseen weapon in it's equally invisible scabbard. "So you know of this blade? It belonged to one of my ancestors and was used to slay a great evil. Although it was sealed to prevent misuse, I believe my ancestors would understand."  
  
Ranma nodded in recognition. "A Phantasm Edge. A blade capable of slicing through intangible matter and energy. Those were meant to be used against ghosts and creatures that were protected from normal means of attack."  
  
Kuno raised his eyebrow a bit in suprise. "Most impressive Saotome. I would not have expected an uncooth brawler to know of such things."  
  
Most of the school was standing around in utter befuddlement, having been lost in the conversation since it began. At first they believed it would be just another one of Kuno and Ranma's after-school fights. Students and teachers alike had already placed their bets for the day's fight, and as usual Ranma was expected to come out on top. But suddenly Kuno pulled a fast one on them and the situation changed from a fight to a mostly civilized discussion.  
  
"Yeah well I like to consider myself as more than a simple brawler," said Ranma with a cocky grin. "I just happen to be the Grandmaster of the Saotome school of Anything Goes Holy Fist. And for your info, goodly sum of my style includes weapon usage."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yup. I in fact have something similar to your sword." Ranma reached out with his power and summoned his tattoo for his weapon of choice. The long European style rapier glinted in the daylight and shone with a hazy red aura.  
  
Kuno took a startled step back. "I-i-incredible! Such a finely crafted sword! It is truly a beauty to behold!"  
  
Ranma took a few practice swings to regain his balance with the weapon before responding. "Isn't it though? I figured that if you wanted to bare steel then I should reply in kind." He caressed the scarlet hand guard and polished the bright diamond that was set into the grip with his thumb and shirt hem.  
  
"Surely such a fantastic instrument has a title."  
  
"The Blood Drinker," he replied, smirking a bit as Kuno was slightly startled by the sword's name. He took up a fencing stance with his blade held in one hand. "Still wanna go?"  
  
Kuno suddenly broke into a full smile, his suprise long forgotten. "Of course. But I hope you are prepared to lose. Although the European styles are quite beautiful, they pale in comparison to the might of the Japanese ways of fighting." Kuno once again drew his sword, but it was different this time. Kuno, now realizing he had a serious fight, called forth his family blade's power.  
  
The sword hummed in Kuno's grip, causing the air around the unseen blade to shimmer like the mirage caused by the summer heat on asphault. Ranma's blade in turn hummed with it's own power, calling forth the power of the blood it has spllled to strengthen itself, but limiting it's drawn power at Ranma's command so as to not destroy the other sword at first contact.  
  
Ranma refused to accept the power offered by the blade which would give him a great power boost, for he wanted this fight to be fair. Kuno's thoughts were along a similar line as he allowed the Phantasm's excess power to bleed into the air, causing a rather intimidating battle aura.  
  
The two crouched low and and sprang at each other.  
  
The courtyard was soon filled with the clanging and ringing tones of magically tempered steel striking each other at intense speeds. Kuno's clear, wavy aura clashed for dominance with Ranma's own crimson, glittering power field. The battling auras soon gave way and merged as their owners became totally engrossed in the heat of their battle. The effect was a spectacular ruby tinting of the air, with tiny flecks of white that came from conflicting steel which shone quickly before dying out.  
  
Those observing who were able to keep up were treated to a match which they would remember for all times. The combatants spun in graceful arcs, their weapons causing audible swishes with each stroke. Viscious slashes were skillfully parried, and skillful parries were swiftly countered.  
  
Kuno switched his grip on his sword and went into a tight spin, deflecting a piercing thrust. Mainting the spin he then outstretched a leg for balance and slashed upwards.  
  
Ranma pulled his sword arm back across his chest from the lunging position and twirled his body in a deflecting move similar to Kuno's own. Using his momentum he sliced down towards Kuno's outstretched leg only to be parried by his opponents steady blade.  
  
The two jumped away to regain their footing, their seperation causing the dreamy field to fade once more into he two intense auras. The break lasted scant milliseconds before they moved forwards into one last charge, each combatant deciding to finish it and stop playing with their opposition.  
  
Their blades met in mid air with a resounding twing. One of the blades flew from it's master's hands and embedded itself into the soft earth up to the hilt.  
  
Ranma smirked and twirled his sword around his body in a flashy display, while Kuno could only watch in amazement. The crowd stared on in awe of the the sight. The deafening silence was soon broken by the wild cheers of the spectators, their cries of encore and proposals of affection were heard from blocks away.  
  
Kuno went over to where he sensed his family honor blade lay and pulled it from the earth before resheathing it. He needn't bother with something like wiping it off since it's passive aura kept it perpetually clean and sharp.  
  
"That was a good fight Kuno. I haven't been able to let loose like that with my sword for a long time," said Ranma with his hand extended in friendship.  
  
"The older boy looked at the hand for a moment before gripping it with a smile. "Mayhaps you are not as uncooth as I once thought. I believe you may yet be a worthy rival for the affections of the lovely Miss Tendo."  
  
"Oh man, Kuno! Haven't you figured it out yet? I don't want to marry Akane, our dads arranged it, and once I figure a way out of this you can have her. You have my word as a swordsman."  
  
"What!?!" asked Kuno, utterly perplexed. "If that is the case why did you not say so sooner?" His words caused Ranma and all the onlookers within earshot to facefault a full foot into the ground.  
  
"What the hell!?!" screamed Ranma as he peeled himself off the grass. "That's what I've been telling you since day one!"  
  
"Really? Perhaps you should have spoken a little louder, for I did not hear you."  
  
"Anyways," he started with a slightly pale look to his face, "it was a good fight man. I hope we can do it again someti-" Ranma stopped his speech as he felt something press against his back. Correction; Two somethings. Two soft somethings.  
  
He spun around on his heels to faced nothing. He then looked down and saw two slender arms wrapped around his torso.  
  
"Uh oh," he muttered.  
  
The young hunter craned his head back only to see the attached admirer jump into the air away from him. He then saw the reason she'd left his side, the biggest frickin' Social Studies book he'd even seen crashed into his face with a loud crack.  
  
"What the hell?" he mumbled while stroking his sore nose, applying a quick healing spell to fix it up before he got a bruise.  
  
"You stupid bitch! What do you think you're doing here?" Akane screamed as she stepped forward from the mob of onlookers.  
  
Ranma looked up into the tree Akane was pointing at. On one of the highest branches stood a pretty girl with long raven hair. She wore a dark black leotard with roses embroidered along the right side.  
  
The girl in the tree reared back and let loose a diabolical sounding laugh. "Hohohohohoho! Why if it isn't the little Tendo harlot!"  
  
"Why you!" snarled Akane.  
  
Ranma looked over to Kuno. "Hey, do you know what's up?"  
  
He nodded. "Indeed. Tis' my twisted sister, Kodachi. She and my fierce tigress are at odds over a Martial Arts Rythmic Gymnastics tournament."  
  
Ranma's eyes widened a bit at that. "What!?! THAT'S Kodachi? She's the girl that cut Akane's hair short while she was knocked out?"  
  
"That is correct my dear valiant knight!"  
  
Ranma shifted his attention back to the treetops. "What did you call me?"  
  
Kodachi leapt from her perch and twisted in the air gracefully to land before Ranma. "No need to play coy you handsome devil you,"she cooed.  
  
Ranma backed away slowly when she hopped towards him and enveloped him in a crushing embrace. The pigtailed hunter tried to seperate himself from the girl but she held fast, like some kind of lovestruck cephalapod.  
  
"Hey what's going on?" demanded Ranma.  
  
"Verily! I too would like an explaination," spouted Kuno.  
  
Kodachi turned to her brother and gave him a "what, are you stupid?" look, not even bothering to let go of her captive.  
  
"Isn't it obvious dear brother? One who wields the blade with such prowess would indeed make a fine husband!"  
  
Kuno's eyebrow perked at that. He scratched at his jaw thoughtfully before sallying forth and slapping them both on the back.  
  
"Very well! Saotome, you have my blessings as the head of the Kuno clan!"  
  
Ranma would have facefaulted if Kodachi wasn't holding him so tightly, she'd probably hit the ground with him before she let go. And how bad would THAT look!?!  
  
Ranma looked around hoping to find something to distract everyone while he ran away. None of the spectators would be of any help since they were content just watching the melodrama play out. Akane's conflicting emotions showed clear on her face, although she wanted to simply crush Kodachi for what she did, she also wanted to fall down laughing at Ranma's misfortune.  
  
Suddenly Ranma was struck with inspirado. "Look, a bird!!!"  
  
Everyone present, including Kuno and Kodachi, turned and looked in the random direction Ranma had pointed. Kuno was the first to speak.  
  
"I see no bird Saotome... Saotome?"  
  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
  
"Goddamn that was freaky," Ranma cursed as he continued walking home. It was getting late into the afternoon and the sun looked like it wouldn't be up much longer.  
  
He walked along, thinking about nothing in particular when he approached the wall of the dojo compound. He could feel Ryoga and Mousse as they jumped over the wall in the back of home, returning home mere moments before he did. Ranma remembered then that they'd told him about going out today to check out Tokyo.  
  
"Hehe, I'm suprised Ryoga made it through the day without getting lost," he chuckled. Ryoga seemed to be getting lost a lot less lately. In fact the last time he'd disappeared was just two days before while looking for the bathroom. He was found the next morning coming out of the linen closet, pleading to be lead to a place he could pee.  
  
Ranma's little trip down memory lane was interrupted by a loudly shouted curse.  
  
"SHIT!!!" Ranma could tell it was Mousse who'd yelled and figured it was something serious.  
  
He swiftly leapt over the wall, hoping that things weren't too serious.  
  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
  
Soun walked along the road back to his home, whistling a little diddy Hosogawa had played for him on his shukahashi flute.  
  
It had been years since they'd last seen one another and Soun had enjoyed the visit immensly. Initially the trip had been to bring news of Genma's death, and news of his son visiting. Although the man had expected the visit to be dreadfully depressing, his dear friend had turned turned the day around.  
  
They drank and sang, played games and even hit a bar or two. Hosogawa's thinking was that the best way to handle the situation was to celebrate the life of their departed friend in the manner he would expect them to.  
  
Soun suddenly heard a loud bang that he'd heard once before when he and Genma had been training. They'd gone out for a night on the town when a mugger happened upon them and tried to mug them. He'd never forget the sound he'd heard that night. Had their master not been nearby searching for them they certainly would have died that night.  
  
The deafening blast, the acrid smell of oil and smoke. The tell tale signs of a gun being fired.  
  
He sped off as fast as he could, hoping that whoever had fired that shot had missed their inteded target. He was not sure if he was still skilled enough to be of help, his ability degraded from disuse. But as a martial artist it was his duty to try.  
  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
  
Nabiki and Akane were silent as they trekked home. Each engrossed in their own thoughts. Akane was thinking of how funny it had been when Kodachi declared her intention of marriage with Ranma. While Nabiki was still trying to get over what she'd seen during the fight.  
  
Nabiki looked to her younger sister and shook her head in bewilderment. How could she not be worried about what she saw? Ranma was proving more and more dangerous as the days went on.  
  
They each looked down the street with wide eyes, their ears ringing from a loud explosion nearby. They both looked to each other.  
  
"Did that sound like-"  
  
"A gun? Yeah. Did it sound like it was coming from-"  
  
"Our house? Oh shit!!!"  
  
  
++++++++++++  
  
  
"Mousse! What's going on!?!" screamed Ranma as he rounded the corner and caught sight of the disturbance. Ryoga was in his golem form in a battle stance meant for a speedy offensive, while Mousse stood next to him, the barrel of his baretta already cooling from from the chill of dusk.  
  
Ranma's eyes quickly fell on the eldest Tendo girl, sprawled out on the floor next to the large wooden table in the family/dining room. His highly developed senses alerted him of the faint smell of blood from the cut on her head before his eyes did.  
  
"Who did this!?!" roared Ranma with a cold anger in his voice. Mousse indicated the culprite with a slight wave of his pistol. Ranma's drifted in the direction Mousse pointed too and found the answer to the question.  
  
Crouched low to the ground near the outer wall was a stout greenish blue creature. It's long webbed hands were clenched at it's sides, powerful, frog-like legs tensed and ready to propel it forward in an instance. It's battle stance was perfectly suited to it's body type because it took full advantage of the creature's protective shell over it's back. But the most identifying feature was the shallow shallow concave on the top of the monster's head which held a tiny amount of water.  
  
What ever a kappa was doing this deep in the city was not Ranma's concern. What was his concern was that this particular monster had hurt Kasumi and deserved to be slain.  
  
All four cmbatants stood ready to attack, simply waiting for an ungaurded area to attack. Each side tried to stare the other down, the tension hung thickly in the air.  
  
"What is the meaning of this!?!"  
  
Soun's cry had an effect similar to a starter's pistol. Both sides were off like a shot, and in Mousse's case that was literal.  
  
Ranma summoned his Thorn Whip and began an offensive with multiple Thorn Torrents. His whip cracking resounding loud enough to rival the bangs of Mousse's high velocity ammunition, he strafed along the edge of the wall and fired off round after round of ammo, stopping only to load another clip.  
  
Despite the viscious onslaught, the kappa was countering quite effectively with it's water elemental abilities. Great pillars of water erupted from the earth and instantly solidified into icebergs. Any attacks that the fleet footed monster dodged struck harmlessly against it's solid liquid shielding, all the while mounting an impressive offensive of his own with ice spears and freezing mists.  
  
Ryoga had opted not to move and stayed behind to protect the unconscious Kasumi, her father, and her two sisters who had just shown up. He also had to stay away from the water being splashed around, since his stone body would protect him and the others better in case a stray thorn or shot were to go their way.  
  
"Ryoga, what is going on!?!" demanded Akane.  
  
Ryoga kept his eyes on the heated battle while answering the girl. "That kappa over there hurt Kasumi."  
  
That caused Soun's temper to boil to a height that even Akane could never dream of. His righteous fury shone like a beacon in the night as he stepped forward to join the fray. Akane and Nabiki were taken aback by the intensity they saw in the father's eyes.  
  
Ryoga held out an arm to stop the man from doing something foolish. "Don't go out there, you're not strong enough to help and you'll only get hurt."  
  
"Now see here!" the man shouted, further angered that this whelp would dare to call him weak. His tirade was cut off as the stone fighter spied an opening and attacked.  
  
"Shi shi hokodan!"  
  
The attack struck the monster while it was dodging in midair, but the atack had little more affect than slamming the beast into the compound wall and breaking off chunks of concrete. The kappa had managed to take the brunt of the strike on it's shell and was only momentarily stunned.  
  
That brief moment of disorientation was all Ranma and Mousse needed as they moved forward and set about disabling the beast.  
  
Ranma called his sword and scratched it along the top of the kappa's head. With a loud snapping, the protective layer of translucent skin that covered the shallow pool on it's head was broken. Mousse then kicked the monster in the head, causing the water contained in the little bowl to spill onto the lawn.  
  
Confident that the kappa was disabled, Mousse reached into his robes and took out his assault shotgun. With a quick pump it was ready to fire and was place to the monster's chest, fully intent on spreading the creature's innards over the lawn with the powerful shot.  
  
"Phil!"  
  
Everyone's attention shifted to Kasumi who was trying to to sit up. Her sister's were quickly at her side.  
  
"K-Kasumi... help..." croaked the monster before giving way to his injuries.  
  
"What did you do to Phil!?!" asked Kasumi, causing everyone to wonder what was going on.  
  
"Who's Phil?" asked Ryoga, voicing everyone's thoughts.  
  
Kasumi pointed out to the fallen form of the kappa they'd believed had attacked her. "What did you do to him?" her voice was almost panic stricken.  
  
"Um, we knocked the water off his head. That's the best way to disable a kappa," answered Ranma, despite his confusion.  
  
Before any more questions could be answered a loud bang was heard at the front gate of the dojo. Nabiki resisted the urge to ignore the summons and stay with her sister, but if anyone were to come in the complex right now there would be far too many questions.  
  
At the door was a mob of cops, practically ready to break down the heavy wooden doors. "What's going on in there!?!" demanded the lead officer who bore the stripes of a captain.  
  
Nabiki seriously considered just telling them what happened just to have them get rid of the three men in their house. They were obviously much more dangerous thatn she originally expected. They could fire off huge blast of power, calrried strange weapons that seemed almost magical, even carried guns for Christ's sake!  
  
But they also went to her sister's aide when she was attacked. She at least allow them to explain themselves before she turned them in.  
  
"Sorry officer. The volume on the t.v. broke and we couldn't find the remote."  
  
The policeman stood there for a moment considering what he'd just been told. It was perhaps the most half assed explaination she could have told them.  
  
"Alright," he said. "You just get that thing fixed."  
  
"Will do!" she replied with a smile and a wave.  
  
It was good to have credibility in the neighborhood. The dojo was seen as a type of neighborhood watch that kept the seedy elements of the area away from their little part of the burb, and as such they carried a bit of clout in the area.  
  
She quickly marched back to the house and found that the monster had been brought in and placed on the couch, at Kasumi's request of course. Fresh water had been poured into his bowl and he was slowly coming to.  
  
"Now," she started. "I think we deserve and explaination."  
  
  
++++++++++++  
  
  
"Well I just thought she seemed nice and came over to talk with her," said Phil as he answered the questions of everyone around the table.  
  
"Then why did you attack Kasumi?" snarled Ryoga.  
  
"He didn't," soothed Kasumi who had taken up the job of intermediary for this little talk. "I slipped and hit my head. Phil was just trying to help me."  
  
The three boys all shot withering glances at the kappa.   
  
"Honestly! I'm a fresh water kappa, I'd never hurt a human! I in fact used to live in a lake that humans often visited." said, waiving his webbed hands in front of him defensively.  
  
That immediately caused the three young men to go wide eyed. Akane however didn't know the significance of those words.  
  
"I don't care if you lived in a lake of burbon filled with sea monkeys. How the hell do we know you're telling the truth?"  
  
"I believe him," said Ranma, his two companions nodding in agreement. "Sea water kappa that live in the ocean are kinda like mermaids in that they eat humans. Fresh water kappa though thrive on the excess enrgy that water sprites produce naturally."  
  
The Tendo's, excluding Kasumi who had heard all this from Phil, stared at the boy disbelievingly.  
  
"That's true. The lake I lived in was polluted and the water sprites all left. I only came to the city hoping to find somewhere to live. All the other fresh water lakes and rivers are already inhabited by something or another."  
  
"Ranma do you think you can help?" asked Kasumi, in an almost pleading voice. "You seem to know a lot about this kind of thing, can you help him. Please?."  
  
Ranma stared into the girl's deep soulful eyes and saw the hope that glistened within. He could see clearly that she wanted a friend, and since an ocean kappa would never admit to being of the fresh water variety...  
  
Ranma gave a slight smile and a nod before getting up and motioning for Mousse to follow him. His cousin was already ahead of him as he reached into his robes and pulled out a small iron talisman carved to resemble the motions of waves.  
  
They stood before the koi pond in the yard and chanted, all the while being watched intentedly by those in the house. Their chanting soon took on a frantic pace as they neared the end of their spell. Mousse threw out the tiny metal object over the pond where it began to hover in the air and glow a light blue. Ranma began to draw intricate patterns in the air, his waving hands leaving trails of light the same color as Mousse's talisman.  
  
Their chanting reached it's peak and the light faded from the air, the talisman floating back into int's master's waiting hands. Just as those watching were about to ask what they'd done, little motes of light formed over the surface of the pond. Those tiny pinpricks of cerulean sparkled and filled into the pond silently.  
  
When the last of them disappeared beneath the surface the two young men turned around and gave a smile.  
  
"We've just summoned some water elementals to inhabit the pond," said Ranma, answering everyone's question. "They'll keep the water clean enough for you to live in Phil."  
  
"Woo hoo!" exclaimed Phil as he gave Kasumi a little twirl before running full tilt into the yard and into the pond.  
  
The humans all watched in amusement as the kappa played with the tiny sprites and frollicked happily in the water.  
  
Nabiki then cleared her voice to get everyone's attention. "This reminds me. I believe that you three have some explaining to do as well."  
  
  
+++++++++++  
  
  
It was somewhere around nine when Ranma found himself strolling through the park   
  
When they all sat down back in the house, Nabiki had grilled the three boys about what they'd done and how they knew magic. By the time she had finished with them Ranma and the others had spilled their guts about Ranma's hunter training. Everything from how Genma really died, to how Mousse trained with Ranma in magic and to help him fight the monsters that inhabited the world.  
  
All together they took the news a lot better than he would have thought. Of course they'd left out the part about Ranma fighting Dracula. They probably wouldn't believe that one anyway.  
  
He walked along, not really interested in where he went. His stomach growled and reminded him that he'd left the house without eating anything.  
  
He looked around and spied a cart that was just shutting up for the night.  
  
"Hey hold up!" he yelled, jogging to try and catch the pretty brunette before she closed up.  
  
"Hey there handsome. I was just getting ready to leave but I think I can stay open for you," she said with a smile.  
  
"Uh, thanks." He looked at the menu on the side of the cart and was suprised to see what was served on this cart. "Oh man. Okonomiyaki! I haven't had this stuff in years!"  
  
The girl smiled and gave him a little wink. "Well then I'll just have to make this one extra special for you."  
  
"Thanks a bunch! The last time I had some good okonomiyaki was when I was a kid. My buddy Ucchan's dad owned a cart and he'd make the stuff for us every day."  
  
The girl gripped the spatula in her hand tightly, causing it to be crunched into a little scrap of stainless steel.  
  
"Ranchan?" she asked carefully.  
  
"Hey. How'd you know what he used to call me?" he asked, totally suprised.  
  
"Oh god! It is you!" she yelled as she lept forward and planted a big kiss on his lips.  
  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
  
High in the Carpathian mountains.  
  
A lone figure dug through the ruins of a collapsed castle. The large stone blocks were either picked up and tossed away, or simply smashed with bare handed strikes.  
  
Just as he cleared the last stone from what was once the courtyard, he let out a cry triumph before reaching down and claiming that which he'd searched so many years for.  
  
At last the power he'd been denied for so long, was his.  
  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
  
Notes:  
  
Ah yes. Phil. I'd planned something totally different for him but I found myself liking the character and decided that Kasumi needed a friend. So I rewrote the plot for this chapter. Hope you come to like him in the coming chaps.  
  
I'm still trying to master the art of the Battle Scene. Am I getting any better?  
  
  
Next time: The return of Ucchan!  
  
  
Tszietzen  
  
-Guy Jin  
  
P.S. Happy Holidays to you and yours! ^_^  
  
  
This fic can be found at:  
  
fanfiction.net  
or  
tannim.anifics.com/index.html  
or  
www.geocities.com/c_mach2k1.html 


	7. Reunited

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or Castlevania. But give me some time, I only need one more Dragon Ball. The Four Star if anyone has it and is willing to trade for a half used packet of Instant Naniichuan, a slightly used bar of waterproof soap, or a Hardsuit with a punctured radiator and some body damage.   
  
  
Today's theme is: I'm a believer - by Ganasia; Another Rockman theme, this one from X3. I love the music from the Rockman games. ^_^   
  
Bonus theme: When Worlds Collide - by Powerman 5000  
  
  
Due to the sucky ass service at Animenation, C&C, hatemail, and challenge letters for duels of honor to:   
guy_jin@hotmail.com   
  
  
  
By: Guy Jin   
Savior's Blood   
  
Reunited   
  
  
++++++++++++++   
  
  
"Oh man. Okonomiyaki! I haven't had this stuff in years!" exclaimed Ranma as he saw what was sold on the cart he'd come across in the park.   
  
The girl running the stand smiled and gave him a little wink. "Well then I'll just have to make this one extra special for you."   
  
"Thanks a bunch! The last time I had some good okonomiyaki was when I was a kid. My buddy Ucchan's dad owned a cart and he'd make the stuff for us every day."   
  
The girl gripped the spatula in her hand tightly, causing it to be crunched into a little scrap of stainless steel.   
  
"Ranchan?" she asked carefully.   
  
"Hey. How'd you know what he used to call me?" he asked, totally suprised.   
  
"Oh god! It is you!" she yelled as she leapt forward and planted a big kiss on his lips.   
  
The kiss lasted moments but to Ranma it felt like hours. He could only stand there in shock as the pretty brunette cook locked lips with him. He only moved when he realized that something was working it's way past his lips into his mouth.   
  
"Ack!"   
  
The young chef was slightly shocked that the boy had moved away so quickly, until she realized what she'd just done.   
  
"I'm sooo sorry! I-I-I don't know w-what came over me!" she stammered with a blush. A silent moment fell between the two as they both let their minds come to grips with what had just happened.   
  
Figuring things would go nowhere unless he initiated the conversation, Ranma ventured a question."So... What's your name anyways?"   
  
"What the hell do you mean, 'what's my name'?" she asked, hands on her hips in irritation. "Don't tell me you don't recognize your old buddy Ucchan?"   
  
Ranma's jaw hit the ground with a thud. He took as long look at the person before him.   
  
Long curvaceous legs, lengthy brunette ponytail, healthy bust size, big puppy dog eyes. This was most definitely a woman. But Ucchan was a guy... wasn't he? Time for a test.   
  
"Okay, if you're Ucchan, what's my favorite color?"   
  
"Red."   
  
"Favorite Okonomiyaki?   
  
"Pork."   
  
"Aha!"   
  
"But with a little shrimp, and an octopus made in the center with soy sauce."   
  
"Okay then, where did I use to hide my-"   
  
"In the bushes behind the dojo you lived at, inside of a shoe box."   
  
Realization along with a bit of confusion showed on Ranma's face. "You are Ucchan!"   
  
Ukyo smiled and nodded excitedly. "Finally! You understand!"   
  
"Oh my God, Ucchan's a transvestite!!!"   
  
THAWP!!!   
  
Faster than Ranma could see Ukyo had reached behind the cart and pulled out her father's giant spatula. Also faster than he could see she'd whomped him on the head with said spatula.   
  
"I'm not a transvestite you boob!"   
  
"Cross dresser?"   
  
THWAP!!!   
  
"Doppelganger?"   
  
THWAP!!!   
  
"Err... real girl?"   
  
Ukyo was just about to swing again when she realized he'd gotten it right. "Took ya long enough," she mumbled angrily.   
  
The pigtailed boy then began extricating himself from the hole he now lay in. "When did this happen?" he asked, truly and honestly baffled as to how his friend could turn into a girl.   
  
"When I was born you jackass!" came the quick reply.   
  
"..."   
  
"..."   
  
The silence returned as the two reunited friends could only look around the park for something interesting to occupy their attentions. After a while of this Ranma started up the conversation anew.   
  
"Soooo... You ever been to China?"   
  
"Um no. I don't think I have," came the reply. Ukyo was glad that the conversation was turning to something pleasant.   
  
"'Cause they got these springs there that does stuff to people that fall in. And I was figuring that you might've gone there and-"   
  
"What kinda things?" she asked curiously.   
  
"Um, curses and the like. Not a good place to vacation."   
  
Ukyo started to ask why the boy thought she'd visited a cursed springs, when Ranma's stomach decided to make itself known. The pigtailed martial artist blushed slightly while his friend began to chuckle.   
  
"Same old Ranchan. Tell you what. I said I'd make something special for you and I meant it, so lets go back to my place and I'll break out some of my best ingredients. Sound good?" she proposed with a cheery grin.   
  
Ranma's embarrassment was forgotten with the mention of good food.With a happy smile and a nod he helped lock up the cart and followed back to Ukyo's place.   
  
  
++++++++++++   
  
  
The building Ukyo rented from was a two story complex, with six apartments total, and was a short distance from the park. Her rent wasn't too bad considering it's proximity to the park, or at least it wouldn't be too bad if the apartments were a bit bigger.   
  
One bed/living room, kitchen, plus bath. It was a pretty small place, only really suitable for a single person.   
  
Ukyo didn't mind that much though. It was a place to sleep after her work, and that's all she needed. But bringing her friend for a visit she felt a bit embarrassed about her current living conditions.   
  
As they entered her apartment on the second floor, Ukyo couldn't help but fidget nervously with her key. She was waiting for Ranma to say something like, "This place is a dump!" or, "How about we go back to the park to make that okonomiyaki, it's a lot cleaner than this place!"   
  
Ranma stood in the tiny room with the futon rolled up in the corner, his eyes wandered around the small area with interest, taking in every detail of the room.   
  
"Cool place, Ucchan!"   
  
The young chef's head snapped and a relieved sigh escaped her lips. "Thank you Ranchan!" she exclaimed with a happy smile, greatly relieved.   
  
Ranma walked over and sat on a stool at the bar separating kitchen and living room. Ukyo walked around the bar and dug around in the kitchen gathering the necessary things for making her specialty.   
  
"So Ranchan. What've you been up to this past decade?" she asked, not even missing a beat in her preparations.   
  
Ranma paled for a moment. What should he tell her? Well this was Ucchan so she deserved the truth... Sooner or later.   
  
"Ah you don't wanna hear about me!" he said with a dismissive wave. "What've you been up to? Where's your dad?"   
  
Ukyo stopped mixing the batter and gave Ranma an appraising eye. "My father's not... with us anymore," was the reply. She then went back to cooking.   
  
"Really?" said Ranma, saddened by the news. "My condolences, he was a nice guy. A little gruff, but nice."   
  
"Thanks. He really liked you ya know. You were one of the few kids my age that really hung around with me. We where always travelling, going here or there. Every time business got bad somewhere, we'd just pick up and go. That's one of the perks of having a cart; freedom of mobility." she said, her voice taking on a melancholy tone.   
  
Ranma nodded understandingly. He could relate to moving around a lot, but then again he almost always had a place he could call home. The house in Japan or the Amazon village. Every time he felt he couldn't take another day on the road, he could just pack up and head home.   
  
"That's pretty much all I do, just work and travel. Lately I've been going to night school though." Ukyo finished mixing the batter and pour it on the grill.   
  
"Hey that's cool!" exclaimed Ranma.   
  
"I don't really got time for regular school, the cart gets good business sometimes, but other times it's not so good. So I have to spend as much time as I can at work."   
  
Ranma noticed Ukyo's voice starting to sound a little tired and tried to lighten the mood. "Well then maybe you need something a little more stable," he offered helpfully.   
  
The young chef almost dropped her spatula. "What!?!" she started blushing and fidgeting nervously. Stable? Could he be asking her...   
  
"Yeah ya know, like a restraunt or something."   
  
"Oh," she replied, a little deflated. "I don't know Ranchan..." she let herself trail off and served her guest the finished meal.   
  
Ranma looked at the food hungrily before swallowing the thing whole. "Whoa! That was good!"   
  
Ukyo blushed modestly. "Ah you're just saying that."   
  
"No I mean it! Your dad made this stuff good but you're great!" Ranma's demeanor calmed and he took on a serious expression. "What I was saying earlier? I do think you can do it. You're a great cook!"   
  
"Well... I'll think about it," came her answer. "But right now I want to hear about you."   
  
"Sure is a good okonomiyaki." Ranma began sweating and his fingertips suddenly became very interesting when she brought the subject up.   
  
"Ranchan!" Her cute face scrunched up into a little scowl and her voice took a sterner tone. She really wanted to know what had happened to make Ranma leave town so suddenly when they were young. When he hadn't shown up for a fight and some food two days in a row she'd gone to his house, expecting to find him with a cold or something.   
  
What she found was a demolished dojo. The place was taped up by the cops, and was going to be torn down because the structure was so damaged that it was near collapse. When she'd asked a nearby officer what'd happened, all he said was that some punks probably took sledgehammers to the place for fun.   
  
When she'd told the man that her friend had been living there, he just gave her a funny look and said that there was no one there when they'd arrived. When she asked neighbors they only confirmed the cop's story, saying that no one had been living there and that all they knew was, that they'd heard some noise and the place was trashed the next morning.   
  
"What happened to you? Why didn't you tell me you were going?" she asked, her voice sounded almost hurt. "I thought you where dead..." With those last words tears formed around her eyes as the memories of her countless nights, crying herself to sleep because she believed something horrible may have happened to her best friend.   
  
That clenched it. "Ucchan... The night I disappeared my father was killed..."   
  
And so he told his story a second time that night.   
  
  
+++++++++++++   
  
  
"Hello. What have we here?" commented the woman as she bent down and picked up the wooden chest she'd uncovered while cleaning the store room at work.  
  
The chest was plain, no carvings, no trimmming, just a wooden box with a domed lid and a latch. Curious, the woman twisted the latch, the ensuing click seemed to echo in the dimly lit storage closet. She suppressed a shiver as the room temperature seemed to drop a few degrees.  
  
Slowly, she lifted the lid and peered inside.  
  
"Oh wow!"  
  
Her exclaimation drew the attention of the hotel's shift manager. "What's going on Saiyako?"  
  
The waitress looked to her boss and gave a little smile. "Mr. Katsurabana! Check out what I found!" she exclaimed while holding out the chest.  
  
The elderly man looked into the box and gasped at what was inside. A beautifully crafted tea set.  
  
The design and material marked the set as old, and obviously it was hand made. Craftsmanship such as this was impossible by machine.  
  
The pot was made from porcelaine of purest white she'd ever seen, with reliefs of great dragons with sparkling ruby eyes winding along the sides and handle, and wisps of gold stretching through out. The cups were equally fabulous, with racing stallions, soaring birds and other wild animals etched into them. A ladle of the finest laquered wood completed the collection.  
  
"Marvelous," was all the man could say.  
  
The two stood there in the dim room, taking in the beauty of the objects for a few moments more. Then the older man took the chest from his subordinant and left to make arrangements to have the set displayed.  
  
Surely such a fine tea set would attract great business to their hotel.  
  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
  
Ranma was walking to school alone, the two Tendo's that usually accompanied him having taken off before he had. Akane because of an argument she'd had with Phil over her slimy pancakes, (at least he was nice enough to try and help Kasumi cook) and Nabiki because... well because she was Nabiki and was probably working some angle.   
  
"Ranchan!"   
  
The pigtailed boy turned around to greet his friend on their first day of school together. Ukyo had decided since she was going to be having a slightly more stable income, she could afford some time to go to regular school.   
  
She'd been reluctant at first, but quickly warmed up to the idea of opening a restraunt. In fact, the arrangements with her investors would be complete within the next few days.   
  
They'd spent the past week hanging out and getting to know one another again. The girl had believed most everything Ranma had said about his life with little to no question, including the stuff on his training. When he'd asked why she so readily believed his story, she simply said. "I can't really think of a reason you'd have to lie about things like that."   
  
"Hey Ucchan. Looking good!" commented the boy.   
  
Ukyo blushed a bit and did a little twirl in her uniform skirt and blouse, with the added attachments for her spatulas of course. "Thanks Ranchan. But why aren't you wearing a uniform?"   
  
"I don't really like 'em," he said with a shrug. "Furinkan's a pretty laid back place. They let me get away with breaking the dress code 'cause I'm one of their more colorful students."   
  
The girl began walking off towards the school grounds as she put a finger to her lips in thought. "Maybe I should wear my normal clothes too?"   
  
"Nah. The uniform makes ya look too cute!"  
  
Ukyo's face flushed a dark red and she seized up midstep. Did he mean that? She looked at him and saw the playful smirk on his face.  
  
"OhmyGodI'msoembarassed! Youshouldn'tteasemelikethat!" she blurted out, while slapping Ranma equally as fast before smashing her bookbag over his head.   
  
"Okay then so it doesn't make you look cute. Whatever you want just don't smack me again," he muttered, picking himself up and rubbing his face. For some reason the healing spell he was using wasn't taking away the stinging sensation in his cheeks.   
  
They walked on a bit more, not really talking about anything in particular.   
  
"Ahem!"   
  
The interruption drew them from their lite conversation as they finally realized they'd reached the school gate.   
  
"Oh. Hey Kuno." said Ranma, noticing the young swordsman standing only a few feet away.   
  
"Good morn to you as well Saotome." responded Kuno with a nod.   
  
"So are you ready for today's match?" asked the pigtailed hunter eagerly. Since Kuno had began carrying that Phantasm Edge with him, Ranma had not been short on good training with his own blade.   
  
"Bite your tongue Saotome!" came the quick, yet curt, reply. "What manners have you, that you would deny such a beauteous maiden the honor of introductions with myself?"   
  
"Wha?" asked Ranma intelligently. He still wasn't fully use to the upperclassman's frilly talk.   
  
"I think he means why haven't you introduced me," supplied Ukyo helpfully.   
  
"Oh... Kuno, this is Ukyo Kuonji. We go way back. Ucchan, this is Tatewaki Kuno."   
  
"Nice to meet you Tatewaki."   
  
"A pleasure to make your acquaintance my lovely flower," said Kuno with a deep bow, and producing a bouquet of roses. "For you."   
  
Ukyo accepted the roses with a deep blush. Sure she'd been hit on before, but no one had even given her a bouquet. "T-thank you."   
  
"Yes and now lovely one. You may have the honor of dating me!" yelled Kuno as he leapt with open arms towards an unaware Ukyo.   
  
"Eek!" screamed the girl. Although she was suprised, she was also the sole heir to her school of martial arts. Before Kuno even realized what hit him, he was on the ground, being pounded mercilessly by the Kuonji girl's battle spatula.   
  
Ranma watched amusedly as his friend slumped forward, trying to catch her breath and slow her heart rate. Kuno, as per usual, had taken a lickin' and kept on tickin'.   
  
"Tis' but a love tap," slurred the boy while struggling to remain conscious.  
  
Once Ukyo was calmed enough to speak she asked. "What... the hell... was that about!?!"  
  
"That's just Kuno's way of saying he likes you," replied Ranma. He was struggling to hold back the laughs that threatened to send him to the ground in hysterics.  
  
"Well, whatever Ranchan. Let's just get to class before anyone else crazy shows up."  
  
Ranma agreed wholeheartedly with leaving, even though he was a little dissappointed that his daily spar with Kuno would be postponed. Just as they started for the school, they were once again stopped by an interrupting voice.  
  
"Ohohohohohoho!!!"  
  
"Goddamn it..." cursed the pigtailed hunter. Standing on the fence only a few yards away was the only person in the entire prefecture who could laugh like that.  
  
Ukyo looked up and saw the girl in the black leotard, her hand covering her mouth daintily as she laughed. In her free hand the girl carried what looked like a plate of cookies.  
  
"Who's that?" the young cook asked.  
  
"Tis' my twisted sister, Kodachi. Apparently she hath escaped her imprisonment at the St. Hebereke school for girls," answered Kuno.  
  
Ranma looked at the older boy with a raised eyebrow. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?"  
  
"Come on Ranchan, we're going to be late," said Ukyo as she tugged on her friend's arm.  
  
"Halt!"  
  
Ukyo dodged to the right and rolled into a tight stance with her spatula held defensively. "What's your problem!?!" she yelled at the girl who'd thrown a bowling pin covered in spikes at her.  
  
"Who are you, to treat my love with such familiarity?"  
  
"Me? I'm-"  
  
"Oho! But is it not custom to give one's own name first? Very well. Mine I shall give!"  
  
"Huh?" muttered Ukyo. "If you want-"  
  
Kodachi put down the plate she carried and took up her gymnastics ribbon. Still atop the wall, she spun the ribbon around herself gracefully.  
  
"My name is Kodachi Kuno. Sophomore, group C. Captain of the Rythmic Gymnastics club. Undefeated rising star of the high school Marial Arts Rythmic Gymnastics world. But my peers call me... The Black Rose of St. Hebereke!" Kodachi finished her spiel and struck a pose with her ribbon swirling in front of her, scattering black rose petals to the wind.  
  
"Okay. I'm, uh.... I'm an old friend of Ranchan's."  
  
Upon hearing the honorific used by the girl, Kodachi, being a Kuno, immediately got the wrong idea. "Ran... chan? You... and my pigtailed god? I SHALL NOT ALLOW IT!!!" With a flick of her wrist the gymnast attacked with her deadly ribbon.  
  
"I'm the heir to the Kuonji School of Marial Arts Okonomiyaki Preparation." continued Ukyo while nimbly flipping away from the lightning fast strike. "Hold my bag a sec," she yelled as she threw her bookbag to Ranma. "I am Ukyo Kuonji! And I accept your challenge!"  
  
Ranma watched from the side lines with a big sweat drop. "This seems familiar..."  
  
"Mayhaps thou hast seen a similar situation on the television?" supplied the kendoist Kuno.  
  
"No...No I don't think that's it... Maybe a manga..."  
  
  
++++++++++++  
  
  
While Ranma and friends were at school, across town another member of the Nerima crew was attending some business.  
  
Nabiki had just recently been contacted by her informant, Yukito. She'd gone to their meeting place with the intentions of telling him that his services were not needed, but decided to find out what type of information he may have gotten. Ranma may have spilled about his past, but that didn't mean he'd told them the whole truth.  
  
Who would have known that the filthy old lech would dig up a fact that even the great Nabiki Tendo had overlooked. She'd cursed herself for letting something like obviousness impede her initial searches.  
  
But that didn't matter now. Ranma Saotome may not pose a serious threat to her family's safety at the moment. But with the information she'd obtained, she may have a chance to get out of this arranged marriage.  
  
"This is the place driver," she said to the cabbie she'd fared to take her to one of Tokyo's larger prefectures. She slid her money through the little window in the glass that seperated them, and stepped out of the cab as the driver opened the door for her from the front seat. These pnuematic door taxis were odd, but Nabiki did enjoy the little pop they made.  
  
Nabiki walked up to the front gate of the place she'd come to, and walked through the small garden to the main structure. Putting on one of her faces, she strode through the large glass sliding doors and into the reception room of the building. It had a suprisingly homey feel that made the establishment stand out from the offices and restraunts in the area. Nabiki had never come to this hotel herself, but had often heard good things from people that she did business with.  
  
"Hello there Miss. How may I help you?" asked the woman behind the receptionist desk. The receptionist was in her mid thirties, but was still pretty. Her hair was done up in a short style, and she wore a kimono. Nabiki also noticed the familiar facial features.  
  
"Actually, you can help me, by letting me help you," said the young girl enigmatically.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Maybe we could talk over tea, Mrs. Saotome?"  
  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
  
Saiyako stared at the elegant tea set. The tea set she had found only days before. It was locked away in the manager's office for safe keeping until the display case they'd ordered arrived. But something as trivial as a locked door could not keep her from the tea set.  
  
That precious, precious tea set...  
  
The thing that haunted her dreams...  
  
That enticed her mind...  
  
Called her soul...  
  
She had to have it...  
  
It had to have her...  
  
It told her so...  
  
Take it...  
  
Use it...  
  
Free that which it imprisons...  
  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
  
"Glad you could come by Ukyo!" exclaimed Akane.  
  
"Thanks Akane."  
  
"I can't wait for later. I just love your okonomiyaki!"  
  
Ranma tuned out the girl talk and let his mind wander.  
  
When he'd first brought Ukyo to the Tendo Dojo, she'd recieved different reactions from everyone. Nabiki couldn't really care if Ranma had brought by an old friend. Kasumi of course was a gracious hostess and took to Ukyo right away. Mousse, Ryoga and Phil had also taken to her, but simply because of how good she cooked.  
  
Soun immediately started this big scene about, "cheating on your fiancee, for shame!" and "how could you do this to my babies!". But he calmed soon enough when Ranma explained they were just friends.  
  
As for Akane, well they'd hit it off right out of the gate, and that fondness only grew since the fight that morning when Ucchan had laid it to Kodachi. From what Ranma could figure out, Akane wanted to hook him and Ucchan up. It made sense, if he was in love with someone else then he couldn't marry a Tendo.  
  
But it's not like he'd actually fall for Ucchan. Not that it was an all together unpleasant thought... she did grow up pretty cute...  
  
Ranma gave himself a mental slap. A hard one. Thinking about his best friend from childhood like that. A best friend who up until a week ago he'd thought a boy. What the hell was wrong with him?  
  
At least he'd have some good food that night. It was a shame that Ryoga had finally gotten lost. It happened only three days ago when he'd gone outside to check the mail. He figured that Ryoga would probably be back sometime in the month. They usually got together pretty quick if they were on the same continent.  
  
"Ranma!!!"  
  
Ranma snapped out of his train of thought when he'd heard his name called with such urgency. Only a block away Mousse stood on the wall of the compound, waving his arms.  
  
"Hurry! Get over here!" he called.  
  
The pigtailed hunter broke out into a fast sprint that the two girls were hard pressed to keep up with. Within moments he was on the wall with his cousin.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked seriously.  
  
Mousse motioned for Ranma to follow and they quickly ran into the house. Where Ranma had suspected some kind of incident, he found a rather tense looking scene as everyone in the house stared anxiously at the television. Just as the boy was about to voice complaint, he saw what was on the news. The two girls that had walked home with him came in at just the right time.  
  
"We are showing you live, the situation at the Shining Goddess Inn, in downtown Tokyo." On the screen was an aerial view of a gate that surrounded a vast field of black, sickly looking mists. The cloud prevented the camera from showing the inside of the area.  
  
"We are not quite sure what this is we are seeing," said the newscaster, he was straining to keep a steady, proffesional tone. "This... mist, for lack of a better word, appeared only minutes ago. It is unknown at this time what caused this phenomenom, but police have warned the public to stay away incase this may be some form of terrorist attack."  
  
The camera view panned down to a man dressed in police riot gear and a gas mask, walking towards the cloud cautiously.  
  
"Here you can see a Tokyo P.D. officer moving towards the gas to determine if there is any danger."  
  
The cop moved forward slowly, a small device in his hands, most likely to measure for any contaminants in the air. As he neared the inky blackness the room was silent. Even the anchorman had stopped talking to watch.  
  
Soon however, the silence would be broken by cries of shock. When the man was only yards from his goal, the mists seemed to come to life and strike out at him. They watched in horror as the man was soon engulfed fully by the horrid gas.  
  
Their horror only intensified as moments later, the fog receded and left behind nothing more than a charred and broken skeleton dressed in the man's torn clothing. The camera quickly switched away from the live scene and returned to the news room. The camera switch occured just as nausea overcame the news anchor and he evacuated his stomach contents all over his desk.  
  
Phil moved over to Kasumi and tried to comfort the girl as she cried for the man. Mousse looked to his cousin as the young hunter dashed down the stairs, having gone to their room to change into his hunting clothes as soon as he'd seen the man heading for the cloud. He'd known what it would do to the officer, and had no reason to stick around.  
  
Akane suddenly gasped as her mind caught up with her. "Oh my God! What was the name of that hotel!?!"  
  
"The Shining Goddess," answered Mousse.  
  
The girl gave a strangled gasp. "Nabiki!"  
  
Soun quickly got up and ran to his daughter. "What about Nabiki?" The man was slightly paniced and shook the girl by the shoulders.  
  
"Nabiki is there! She told me this morning she was going there on business!" screamed the girl before breaking down into tears.  
  
"Are you sure!?!" demanded Soun. A nod was the distraught girl's only response.  
  
The man roared angrily and ran for the door, but was stopped by a strong hand on his shoulder.  
  
"No," said Ranma mechanically.  
  
"What do you mean!?! Let go of me!!!"  
  
Ranma's grip tightened and the older man felt a twinge of pain shoot down his arm. "I mean no. Let me and Mousse handle it."  
  
"You expect me to stand here and do nothi-"  
  
"Do you want her to live!?!" The boy's sudden outburst shocked the man into silence.  
  
"Then leave it to us and don't get in our way." With that he motioned for Mousse to follow him and together they headed for the rooftops.  
  
"Ukyo!"  
  
Ukyo was about to follow after her friend, to help. But Phil's voice was so commanding that she was stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"You can't help him. You'll only get in the way," said the kappa, still craddling Kasumi in his arms, trying to soothe her strangled sobs.  
  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
  
On the roof top of an office building only a block away from the Shining Goddess Hotel. Two young men watched the scene and planned.  
  
"What do you think?" asked the near sighted amazon.  
  
"Usual scenario. We split, you look for survivors, I look for demons," answered his cousin. The hidden weapons fighter grunted in agreement. "Put on your game face," added Ranma.  
  
The two then cast quick glamorie fields to hide their identities, with Mousse casting an additional spell to give him temporarily perfect vision. Mousse had learned the spell early in his training, but used it only in fights because the talismans he used to bind the magic were difficult to make, and wore out after only a day's use.  
  
With their preparations done the two stepped off the ledge of the three story building, and sprinted off to do their part and fight the good fight.  
  
  
++++++++++++  
  
  
The two hunters broke through the mists surrounding the Shining Goddess without sound.  
  
Ranma had cleared the way with his Crucifix, while Mousse used his wards to maintain a protective aura and keep most of the fog away.  
  
Once inside they dropped the glamories they'd set before entering. Away from the eyes of civilians it was not needed and would only waste valuable magic.  
  
The inn was not large, only four stories, but the design was extravagant, pointing to it being a very high class establishment.  
  
"What do you think's in there?" asked Mousse.  
  
"We have to go in and find out," said his partner.  
  
They looked to one another and sperated without another word. Ranma head forward past the lion statuaries that guarded the main gate, while Mousse head around to the back looking for another opening they may be able to use for a quick escape in case things got ugly.  
  
  
+++++++++++  
  
  
"Argh!!!!!"  
  
Mousse roared angrily as he dispatched what he counted as his twentieth oni. The ugly orges came in more styles than he cared to think about, ranging from big purple four armed ones, to little green no armed one with horns.  
  
He reached into his robes, and pulled out another clip for his full automatic rifle before stepping out of the room he was in. The entire place seemed like just one giant hallway with an endless sea of doorways. He'd been looking around for almost two full hours and had yet to find even the staircase to the next floor.  
  
Whatever magic had created the fog outside had done a number on the inside of the building that's for sure.  
  
He moved swiftly, but had his senses fully extended to warn him of any impending dangers. The things that had taken the place over had realized that someone was intruding on their new lair, and were getting smarter. He'd almost fallen for a few traps earlier but had been able to get through with minimal injury.  
  
Mousse slowed his pace as he came to yet another door. He hated this. If this was just a clean up then he'd just throw in some explosives in the rooms as he ran by, or charge in guns a blazin. But this was an extraction mission. Find survivors; escort them out.  
  
His frustrations were only increased by the fact that this was his first hunt of this type. Usually he'd just go into some cave or house and blast everything that moved, or failing that he could just blow the place to hell.  
  
The man took a deep breath, twisted the knob, and threw the door open.  
  
His magically corrected eyes searched the premises thoroughly. It was some kind of huge trophy room with various trinkets lined up along shelves scattered throughout the room.  
  
He let his senses filter through the energies in the room and deemed that there were no people inside. He turned to leave but was stopped by a hand axe that thudded into the door, closing it.  
  
Mousse spun around and found his assailant to be an Axe Armor that was stepping out from behind a high bookshelf. The massive suit of possesed steel lumbered near and swung it's gigantic axe down on the hunter.  
  
"Shit!" cursed Mousse as he rolled along the ground to dodge. His escape from the axe wielding giant caused him to nearly bowl over a group of the second type of monster in the room.  
  
The Clinking Man he'd almost rolled into swiped at him with it's clawed bronze gauntlet, forcing the gun wielding martial artist to sweep the thing's legs out from under it. With a great clatter the man sized suit of living armor fell over and struggled to retain it's footing.  
  
Nearby Mousse had returned to his feet and surveyed the situation. An Axe Armor and eight Clinking Men, not favorable odds since his ankle was currently feeling like it was made of wet noodles. Those damn things were hard!  
  
He put away his rifle and removed an enormous warhammer from within his robes. The head of the weapon was easily the size of his torso and head together, but the man held it as though it were made of paper rather than the reinforced iron that it was.  
  
One thing Mousse had learned from being a hunter was that you should take every advantage you could get. And guns gave him a great advantage over creatures it would otherwise be difficult to get near. But as a master of Hidden Weapons, he knew that one should not rely on a single type of weapon or it would become a hindrance in battle.  
  
"The right tool for the right job," that was his motto. And right now it was time to get his hands dirty.  
  
"Time to get back to basics," he quiped as he swung his hammer and caved in the torso of the closest opponent.  
  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
  
Ranma ran through the hordes of monsters that seemed to be srpinging up from everywhere at once. He'd expected a deal of opposition going in from the front door, but this was ridiculous!  
  
His clothes were torn and splattered with gore from the uncountable number of monsters he'd dealt with. Flea Men, Banshees, even a few weak werebeast. Some of the things he'd encountered weren't even native to Japan.  
  
"Hyah!" Ranma swipped at one of the of the giant mosquitos with his Blood Drinker, slicing it in half while at the same time redirecting two of his crucifixes on the return, and sending a large ice lance at a Merman with his free hand.  
  
He continued onward up the never ending staircase that he was on. There were no walls or railings, and darkness conscealed any foe not in his immediate area. His only light was that which he'd created himself, since there was not even the customary candles present.  
  
An Arachne dropped from above him spit acidic webbing from the gaping maw in it's female torso. Ranma leapt upwards and caught one of his boomerang Crucifixes, then sent it flying towards the spider half of the monster, cutting away the front four legs. While it writhed on the ground trying to stand itself back up, he descended from his jump and stabbed his sword through the head of the demon.  
  
With a grunt of exertion he spun and flung the body down the stairs, effectively crushing the wave of creatures heading his way from below.  
  
On instinct he ducked, but was just a moment too slow and felt sharp talons dig deep gashes into his shoulder.  
  
"Fuck!" The pigtailed warrior swung his sword in a wide arc, taking the leg of the Harpy who'd just tried to take his head. Acting fast, he sent away his blade and recalled his projectiles. With a roar he summoned the sleeve's special tech.  
  
The giant pillar of light engulfed the staircase and sent forward it's giant crucifixes to the sky. The sheer power of the attack caused a whirlwind that sucked up anything not in the immediate area, and chopped it's captives to pieces like a blender set on pureé.  
  
When his attack died down, Ranma slumped forward and tried to catch his breath. He summoned a flask of vodka and took a swig before pouring some into his wounds to disinfect them. His magic would take a few moments to restore after that last attack, even with his weapons speeding the proccess. Because of this he could not use his regular healing spells, so disinfection would have to do for now.  
  
In the shadows he could hear the next wave of monsters scrambling up the stairs towards his position. He was not out of the woods yet, so he set off into a lite jog to try and find the source of this disturbance quickly.  
  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
  
"I can't believe we're just sitting here while they're out there fighting monster!" screamed Akane angrily. "Nabiki's my sister, I should be out there helpi-"  
  
"Akane," said Kasumi soothingly. "We can't help them. We can only leave it up to Ranma and Mousse. And pray that everything turns out for the best."  
  
Beside the older girl, Phil nodded. "She's right. If anyone can save the day it's those two. That's what hunters do."  
  
"Even still, I wish I could be there..." muttered Soun. Suddenly the man punched the ground, breaking the floorboards and cracking a water pipe that ran directly beneath him. "WHAT A COWARD I AM!!!"  
  
Soun's sudden outburst caught the attention of everyone present. "Daddy, You are not a cowar-" started Kasumi.  
  
"YES I AM!!!" he roared. "Sitting here, pouting about my own uselessness. While two boys, barely out of diapers, go off to protect my city... My home... My family..."  
  
Phil'd had enough. He got up from his seat next to his friend and hopped over Soun in a single bound. The small kappa grabbed the man by the gi and shook him violently before slapping him hard.  
  
"I've had enough of this! There is nothing you can do! Nothing I can do! None of us can help! Your bitching is only making the situation worse! Either shut up and wait for them to return, or go outside and train so that you can help next time if you feel so useless!"  
  
Soun was shocked that a guest in his home would do such a thing to him. "How DARE YOU!!! In my own home!"  
  
"I dare because I'm right! And you know it!"  
  
The older man stared into the deep red eyes of the creature that stood over him. He could see no malice, no hatred, only concern for the well being of the father of his friend. In his heart Soun could not fault Phil for doing what he did.  
  
"T-thank you..."  
  
"Think nothing of it," said Phil with a smile, his demeanor returned to it's usual carefree attitude now that the tense moment was past.  
  
The older man sat there a moment. Contemplating what he'd just been told. One thing rang in his head louder than the rest.  
  
"Phil? Will you help me train?"  
  
The kappa was shocked. "W-w-what? Why me?"  
  
"I must become stronger to protect my family, and training me from scratch in fighting monsters will only hold the boys back. They must remain strong. You however can show me what I must know, so that I can be effective in a battle with magical creatures."  
  
Phil was taken slightly aback by the man's bluntness, but could find no fault in his logic. "I will teach you if you teach me hand to hand fighting. I'm only good with magic."  
  
"A deal," said Soun with an outstretched hand. "But first I think we should fix this hole I made in the floor."  
  
Kasumi smiled at the exchange. Although she'd been shocked at the way Phil had manhandled her father, she knew he was only tryinng to help.  
  
Akane snorted. Imagine her father, a master of his school, practically prostrating himself before a monster, begging for training. Why hadn't he asked her to help him train? Even if she didn't know how to fight monsters, she was just as good a martial artist as anyone in town.  
  
Phil had even admitted that he couldn't fight with his hands... or flippers... or whatever!  
  
Off to the side Ukyo turned away from the others and looked back out the door and into the moonlit sky. It had gotten dark a few hours ago, right about the time they'd seen two people she'd known to be Ranma and Mousse heading into the fog on the t.v. That had been hours ago.  
  
"Ranchan... Come home safe..."  
  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
  
"Damn... Shades," muttered Mousse. He was crouched low and peeking around a corner to where to monsters stood guard before a high set of double doors.  
  
The two whispy ghost women fluttered in the air, moving around their smoky bodies seductively, even though they didn't know anyone was watching it was just what they did. These particular types were two of the more common variety.  
  
The one that was a deep marron was a Heat Shade, while it's sister was the light blue Frozen Shade. Not too dangerous, but powerful if you allowed them enough time to use their best attacks.  
  
Mousse figured that if they were just standing in front of those doors, there must be something important on the other side. He produced a tiny white ball of clay, which he drew a small symbol into with a needle made of dried fox hair.  
  
With a little chuckle he tossed the ball towards the two elemental monsters, then stepped away from the corner and waited. The tiny thing fell to the ground at the feet of the two monsters, but they did not register what it was before it was too late.  
  
The ball swelled in size and formed hundreds of spines like an urchin, then with a bright flash and a crackling explosion the little needles shot out and sliced the two things to nothingness.  
  
The hunter walked out from his hiding place and smiled at the handy work of his magical frag grenade. He went over to the doors and studied them a moment. Judging that they were magically sealed he pulled out some chalk and drew some glyphs on the wood.  
  
Once he was finished with the drawing he touched his palm to the center and commanded the door open. It obeyed with a loud banging.  
  
Jack pot.   
  
Inside was dark, and he could sense a number of scared of scared people. Judging from the smell a few had pissed their pants.  
  
In the shadows he saw some shapes moving around. One of the shapes soon walked up to him and said in a haughty voice.  
  
"What the hell took so long!?!"  
  
"Glad to see you too Nabiki," he sighed.  
  
"Whatever. We've gotta get out of here." She turned towards the darkness and called out. "Hey! Help's here, just like I said! You can come out now!"  
  
The shadows shifted again and a group of people stepped into view. Mousse guessed there to be around thiry or fourty people.  
  
"This it?" he asked Nabiki.  
  
"Everyone that didn't try and run," she replied. "We got herded in here when the monsters came out. Anyone that tried to run was killed on the spot."  
  
"How many'd you lose?"  
  
"None, they got us all together and locked us in here," came the response. "Although I'm not sure why."  
  
He nodded. "They can't leave the fog. They probably wanted to kill you and use your ki to lift that restriction," he supplied.  
  
"In any case, what do you suggest?"  
  
Mousse eyed the girl calmly. She was being way too cool about what she was telling him, like she was commenting on the weather. He was used to seeing the things that demons did to humans. But she was not.  
  
Nabiki held a good front, but he could see in her eyes that she was shocked by having actually seen the types of things they'd described to her and her family. It was good that she was level headed enough to give him the facts he needed, but he also knew how bad it was that she was supressing her emotions like that. Either way she'd be having a lot of sleepless nights for a long time to come.  
  
"We wait here. My job was to find survivors. Ranma's on the other side of the place looking for whatever caused this. It's better for us to wait here for him to lift the spells on this place. These halls are crawling with baddies and traps." He emphasized by showing her some of his nastier looking wounds, most were patched and on their way to being healed but he still bled through the bandages of the worst ones. "You guys would never make it to the back door."  
  
"I guess we wait then," sighed Nabiki. Behind her, she could hear the frightened murmurs of her fellow captives. "Hey, shut up! We've got protection now! This guy's a pro, so do what he says if you want to stay alive!"  
  
That shut them up.  
  
"Nice touch."  
  
"I thought so too."  
  
One of the people who had been towards the back walked forward and addressed the young hunter. "Excuse me? Did I hear you say Ranma would save us?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ranma Saotome?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"How'd you know his name?"  
  
Tears suddenly fell from the woman's eyes as she pulled out some victory fans and did a little dance. "Saving all these people from monsters from hell? HOW MANLY!!!"  
  
Mousse could only sweatdrop. "Uhhhhh...?"  
  
"Mousse I'd like you to meet Nodoka Saotome. Ranma's mother."  
  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
  
While Mousse was tending to the captives on the other side of the house, Ranma was having troubles of his own.  
  
"Get off me!" he bellowed as he tossed the Zombie Thief over his shoulder, knocking over the Bone Towers that were barring his ascension. The dagger swinging pile of rotted flesh crashed into the fire breathing skulls with a loud crack.  
  
The path was cleared and he ran up to his final destination. He could see the end of the stairs only a few yards away, and could sense the next mob of monsters coming up from behind.  
  
Once at the top Ranma wasted no time as he turned and struck his palms onto the carved stone staircase.  
  
"Geo Brunt!"  
  
The spell traced jagged lines along the ground which traveled down the stairs quickly. He stepped back a few feet and let the attack run it's course.  
  
Once the veins of magical energy reached their maximum range, they split the ground into sharply protruding rocks, impaling his persuers. His spell also had the added bonus of destroying a good chunk of the path up.  
  
He was stuck here now, but that wouldn't matter when he destroyed the thing that was warping space in the hotel.  
  
Just to be safe he tossed a few pentagrams and some sticks of dynamite into the inky blackness. His caution was rewarded with screams of pain, and the sound of things falling from the air and splatting noisily on the jagged rocks.  
  
With a deep breath he turned and procceded down the hallway that the stairs had tapered into. Here he let down his lighting spell since there was some candles lining up along the walls.  
  
After a few moments of not being attacked Ranma started to get nervous. A second ago he practically had to kill himself just to get a five minute break, now there was nothing? Something wasn't right.  
  
Just a little up the hall Ranma could see a door. It had no knob or handle, and was made of some kind of marble.  
  
He neared it cautiously and studied the glyphs and reliefs carved into it. There were many pictures of wild, powerful animals with accents of gold a precious jewels set into them.  
  
One carving drew his attention more than the others. It was in the center of the door and was of a paper crane with black lettering along the wings.  
  
It looked familiar somehow.  
  
On a hunch he used the Saint Box and pulled out one of his grandfather's books. After a few moments he found what he was looking for.  
  
The Forlorned Maiden.  
  
Ranma had heard the story when he was younger.  
  
A beautiful woman once fell in love with a poet. He sang her songs, and wrote verse in her honor. But the poet was a married man, and so he promised to leave his wife and to run away with her. He was a poor man, and gave to her the only thing he could afford as a gift of promise.  
  
A paper crane with their names written on the wings.  
  
The maiden was from a moderetly wealthy family, but was willing to throw away her life of comfort for the man she loved. On the night they were to meet, she stole from her family treasury a prized tea set that had been given to her mother and father on their wedding day.  
  
The young woman waited the whole night beneath a cherry blossom tree where they'd spent much of their time together. Soon however the morning came, and then the evening, and once more the morning. Her beloved had left her, and she knew he would not return.  
  
She herself was shamed, and could never return to her family. Knowing this, she brewed some tea in the pot she'd stolen, and poisoned it. But her sorrow and anger had bound her to this plane. She had created her own prison within the tea set.  
  
That explained why the monsters were here. They were probably feeding off of the negative magics that the woman's tortured spirit radiated.  
  
Ranma put away the book and reached up to the crane. When his fingers brushed against the carving the entire slab rippled like water. He pushed again experimentally and felt some resistance after pushing so far.  
  
He reared back his fist and struck at the door. It caved inward and the rippling effect happened so violently that the entire door was shattered like glass.  
  
He stepped inside and found hiself standing it what looked to be a room from a traditional japanese home. He was in the foyer and could see a shadow of someone on the rice paper screens to his left.  
  
He stepped to the screen and slid it open with a whoosh. On the other side was a table with a woman sitting on the opposite end. Her face sported gashes that he presumed were self inflicted. The rivulets of blood were the only color in her pale, sickly face.  
  
The woman's hair was wild and her white kimono was filthy and tattered, showing her body lewdly.  
  
"Have you come to take me away?" she asked.  
  
"I've come to set you free," was the hunter's response.  
  
"Will you love me?"  
  
"Lady, I don't even know you."  
  
The woman's face contorted angrily and she lashed out her hand at the man. Ranma felt a wave of power overcome him and found himself flung into the the far wall.  
  
The demon leapt at him, fingers splayed in imitation of a claw. She slashed, causing deep grooves in his flesh. The blood flowed freely as she continued to cut at him, not intending to stop until he could bleed no more.  
  
Ranma was pinned back, his arms and legs splayed. He could only hang there while the thing tore at him relentlessly. He bit his tounge to keep from screaming, trying to think of a way out of this.  
  
He couldn't something like this stop him. He was Ranma Saotome.  
  
And Ranma Soatome never loses.  
  
With a primal scream of pain he broke the spell on himself and struck the woman in the face. She flew back but regained her footing and moved to attack again.  
  
But Ranma, now free, had other plans. He summoned his blade and slashed at her, the air pressure from the magically enhanced blade sliced the thing in half. His attack continued on and smashed the tea set into millions of tiny shards.  
  
The source of the demon's power was destroyed, and the spells were lifted from the hotel.  
  
The fog outside dissipated within seconds. In the halls Ranma could hear the screams of the monsters as the power that they fed on was no more. The inside of the building returned to real space and he found himself standing in an office of some kind.  
  
On the floor nearby was a young woman, her body cut in half. Her innards leaked onto the fine persian rug they stood on. He walked over and closed her eyes.  
  
The hunter stood there, silently praying for the soul of the poor girl to rest.  
  
He would never learn the young woman's name, but that's the way he wanted it. But that was for the best.  
  
She was yet another casualty of a war she never knew existed.  
  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
  
Notes:  
  
There ya go! Worth the wait?  
  
Modern society has finally come into contact with forces that it thought long dead, if not only a part of fairy tales. Will this be the last time? You'll have to just keep reading to find out.  
  
This was going to be a light weight chapter about Ranma meeting his mom, but half way through inspirado struck me so hard I was in a three day coma!  
  
Big shout out to Ed for being the first person to ask to preread! ^_^ I'm movin' on up, to the east side. To a deluxe apartment in... I'm sorry. I won't do that anymore.  
  
Also check out Anime Insomniac, it's my new host. The manager is good people. ^_^  
  
  
  
Next time: Ranma finally meets his mom.  
  
  
  
This fic can be found at:  
  
fanfiction.net  
or  
tannim.anifics.com/index.html  
or  
www.geocities.com/c_mach2k1.html  
or  
www.geocities.com/animeinsomniac.html 


	8. Home is where the house is

  
Disclaimer: I own Ranma... on video... However, without the liscensing rights I get nothing for writing and distributing this. Same goes for Castlevania. But don't let that stop you from sending me cash cuz I'm a nice guy. ^_~  
  
  
Today's theme is: Blue Monday - By Orgy; Had a hard time finding something that could fit all the elements in the chap. This was the closest I could find. Remember, these are only my suggestions for a theme, if you can think of a good one, by all means use it.  
  
  
C&C, hatemail, and any good Dragon Whisker Soup recipies to:  
guy_jin@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
By:Guy Jin  
Savior's Blood  
  
Home is where the house is  
  
  
++++++++++++  
  
  
The heavy mists that had been barring entrance to the hotel had dispersed, but lingering tendrils of the viscious fog still wafted through the air.  
  
Those outside the area of the infestation had stood perplexed, as the fearsome barrier that had only minutes before been active and seemigly inpenetrable simply faded away. The remaining vapors were enough to ward away any and all who might think to check on the disturbance.  
  
How where they to know the now impotent spell posed a danger no longer?  
  
"Hurry up," growled Mousse tiredly to the small band of survivors that had been held captive. The freed people had continued to be cautious, even despite his promising them that any danger was now over with. Their fright had caused the procession to be slow goings. Every few dozen feet someone would shriek at a moving shadow, even if it was their own.  
  
Had the hunter not been leading the band to freedom he'd have already been halfway home by now. Although it had taken hours to reach the transformed storage closet which had served as the holding cell, it was perhaps only a hundred yards from it to the outside in realspace.  
  
He was currently without his standard glamorie, it having lived past it's usefulness once he'd reached them intially. It was a known fact among the hunting community, that people who are rescued from that type of situation often had short term memories that were foggy, at best.  
  
Usually common folk who come into close contact with the nasties tended to block the events subconsciously.  
  
Mousse stepped out onto the patio that lead around the side of the establishment, followed closely by a rather calm looking Nabiki and an understandably conflicted looking Mrs. Saotome. Nodoka's eyes were darting about in search of something.  
  
The hidden weapons fighter looked around and frowned. Ranma was nowhere to be seen.  
  
From behind him, the small mob of captives ran from the building as quickly as their legs could carry them. They were happy to once again see the outside, now sure that their hellish imprisonment was over.  
  
Nabiki was about to speak when a figure descended from above them and landed softly on the grass.  
  
"What took you?" asked Mousse.  
  
Ranma got up slowly and brushed some dust and dried blood from his clothes. "Last rights. There was a girl possesed. The Forlorned Maiden."  
  
Mousse's eyes widened at that. He remembered hearing that story from his uncle when he was young. He eyed his cousin carefully and decided to lighten the mood a bit. "You look like shit," he said with a grin.  
  
Most of Ranma's clothes had been torn, scorched and frayed. His body faired no better, he was sporting a number of ugly bruises and some minor cuts, along with a rather nasty looking gash and some deep puncture wounds on his left shoulder and back. The only thing on him that passed for not too damaged was his steel boots, but even those had some small dents and scuffs. He'd even lost the wrap around the usually hung from his belt.  
  
Mousse hadn't faired much better. His robes were now so shredded that they looked more like an undersized pancho. Along the side of his head was dried smear of blood from where one of those damn Possesed Books had caught him unawares. He had been in that room that was filled with the Living Armors, just finishing up when the sneaky thing flew off a shelf and beaned him..  
  
"You're not exactly Mr. Fashion Model yourself," came the reply. His voice showed some amusement, but it was obviously forced. "You okay Nabiki?"  
  
The girl nodded unsuredly. "Yeah."  
  
"Well, we have to go now." He said after casting an apprasing look at the girl. He turned and started walking in the direction of the Tendo compound, expecting Mousse to be the one to carry Nabiki since he was the one that had saved her.  
  
"Wait."  
  
Ranma stopped, turned back and found the unfamiliar voice to belong to the woman who'd come out with Mousse and Nabiki. "Yeah?" She looked somewhat familiar, but weariness could just be making him imagine that.  
  
The middle aged woman walked up to him cautiously, her kimono was a little dirty and her hair was slightly messy, but she was still very pretty. "You are Ranma Saotome?"  
  
The weary hunter looked over to the other two people there for any signs as to what was going on. "Yeah. That's me." The woman started to get teary eyed, and he could feel the happiness she was exuding.  
  
Suddenly she burst forward and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh how I've waited!"  
  
Ranma could only stand dumbstruck as this strange woman began bawling into his chest. He couldn't explain it, but he felt compelled to return the hug. Looking to the other two teens for help, he found only smirking faces.  
  
"Oh my son! How you have grown!"  
  
He froze. Son?  
  
"W-what?" he stuttered.  
  
"Nabiki found her for you," said Mousse helpfully. "This is your mom. Nodoka Saotome."  
  
Ranma unfroze and tears of joy fell unbidden from his eyes, he returned the hug with great abandon. Could she really be his mom?  
  
"Um... I hate to break this up and all, but the cops are on their way in."  
  
Ranma looked up and realized that Mousse was right. When the captives had come out of the building, it had been indication enough for the police that it was safe to go in and investigate. As freaked out as they probably were, they'd be likely to shoot first and ask questions later.  
  
Ranma nodded his consent and picked Nodoka up in his arms, Mousse doing liekwise with Nabiki. They then forced their tired muscles to propel them and their passengers into the air, and onto a roof across the street.  
  
  
++++++++++++  
  
  
Mousse tossed in his sleep as he found himself unable to get comfortable. On the mat next to him his cousin was sleeping like a stone.  
  
The entire day had been quite tiring. But that was to be expected.  
  
After they'd finished their business at the hotel, they'd taken Nabiki and Ranma's mom back to the Tendo house. Not too suprisingly they'd found all the Tendos, plus Ukyo and Phil waiting up for them.  
  
There were teary reunions all around and a general aire of relief. Although Ranma wanted to catch up with his mother, everyone was tired beyond belief. After a bit of coercion from Kasumi, everyone went off to their sleeping arrangements to rest up for the next day.  
  
Everything seemed good now that the threat to the city was gone and Ranma was finally with his mom, but something still bothered him.  
  
He sat up and stretched out a little, hoping that would help him relax enough to drift off. When he realized it wouldn't he thought maybe something to drink would help.  
  
He got up and stumbled to the door tiredly, his muscles still aching slightly. He wasn't worried about rousing Ranma, after a good hunt the pigtailed fighter could sleep through a house fire.  
  
An image of Ranma, yawing and casting an ice spell in his sleep on a fire that was eating away at the curtains entered his tired mind, causing him to chuckle softly.  
  
He walked out into the hall and started for the stairs, but was stopped by a light that shone from under the door to one of the other rooms.  
  
He walked over quietly and pressed his ear to Nabiki's door. There was no sound other than the frantic sounding scribbling of a writing utensil on paper.  
  
Nabiki obviously couldn't sleep either, just as he'd guessed. Back in the hotel he'd realized that she was pretty shook up. He could tell by the look in her eyes and the sound of her voice that she wasn't coping well.  
  
He shook his head sadly and went downstairs to the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of water and went back up, all the while careful not to wake Ukyo, who Kasumi had insisted stay the night.  
  
When he walked by her room, he still could hear the sound of Nabiki's scribbling. He sighed heavily and walked back into his room to at least try and get some sleep.  
  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
  
A claw... Bigger fangs... A lot of blood.... No, more blood than that.  
  
Nabiki Tendo sat at her desk, scribbling frantically in a notebook the images that she was seeing when she closed her eyes.  
  
Back in the Shining Goddess, Mousse had asked if there had been casualties, and she'd told him there were none. But that had been contradictary to what she'd told him only moments before.  
  
"This it?" he'd asked Nabiki about the present survivors.  
  
"Yeah," she'd replied. "We got herded in here when the monsters came out. Anyone that tried to run was killed on the spot."  
  
"How many'd you lose?"  
  
"None, they got us all together and locked us in here," had come the response.  
  
At the time Nabiki had not even realized what she'd done. She'd told him what had happened, and then totally flip floped on what she'd said.  
  
Once she'd retired to her room and began to prepare for bed, she'd taken the time to run down the events of the night, and to analyze what'd happened.  
  
When the demons had first struck she'd been sitting in the bar of the hotel, talking with Nodoka about Ranma. She'd taken the news of Genma's death very badly, but years apart and the knowledge that her son was alive and healthy had allowed her to regain her composure slowly.  
  
She'd just finished the part of Ranma's being a hunter, when a huge fish like thing shattered through the giant glass aquarium that bisected the bar and restraunt.  
  
Other creature's quickly followed the first, and began herding everyone out the door and into a long hallway. Around them the building was changing shape, become something much more sinister than a high class inn. On the way home she'd heard Mousse and Ranma refer to it as a dimensional subspace warp.  
  
She'd seen as the changes caused many patrons to become frightened, and try to escape. But even the most fleet footed was caught with ease by their monsterous captors. Rather than try and keep them in order, the evil things proceeded to gut, mutilate, and devour anyone they caught.  
  
Once the remaining captives had been locked away, the others were begining to panic even more. Some even went so far as trying to kill themselves, to escape whatever torture their minds had created for the demons to do to them.  
  
Nabiki's nature as a level headed leader overwhelmed her fear, and sealed away the horrid memories of what she'd seen only moments previous. With her mind temporarily blinded she was able to take control of the situation and calm all those that needed it.  
  
Nodoka had been the easiest to comfort. All she'd required was the reassurence that her manly son would be there soon to rescue them. The others were quieted by similar words, but not as easily.  
  
Now, alone in her room, the mantle of leadership shifted away from her, her keen mind allowed her access to the memories it had subconsciously locked away.  
  
Horrible images flooded her mind, the piercing screams of frightened people being killed, the sickly gushing of blood as it splashed in great volume across the shifting hallways.  
  
Long hair... Deep sunken, pupiless eyes... Ghastly, fang filled grins, oozing gore as they masticated raw flesh...  
  
Her morbid portraiture continued early into the morning, until finally she gave in to her exhaustion, and drifted away to restless slumber.  
  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
  
"Bakusai Tenketsu!!!"  
  
The cry of the ancient technique was accompanied by an explosion that resounded throughout the catacombs.  
  
Ryoga stuck his head through the hole he'd just created in the cave wall and looked around.  
  
"Where on Earth am I now?" he grumbled to himself. Where ever he was it was better than the place he'd been a few days before. "Just great..." The lost boy slumped forward and began to walk aimlessly through the subterranean tunnels.  
  
It was just his luck to have gotten lost on the day that Kasumi was going to make sukiyaki. That had been days ago... Hopefully he'd make it back for the next time she cooked it.  
  
Ryoga continued to wander about, not really caring where he was going. Being half rock beast, he was no stranger to being in dank, dark places. In fact that's where he'd gotten some of his best techniques. The Bakusai Tenketsu, and the Shi Shi Hokodan were both skills developed for mining and construction work, and as such he was able to come across certain individuals that could use, and teach, these abilities.  
  
Above his head a small sphere of light cast a dim, pulsing glow on the walls. Over the years of wandering the underground tunnels that catacombed the earth, his magical nature allowed him to develop senses that granted him vision in even the darkest pitch. Despite this ability he rather prefered to use magical light as long as he could hold out. Anything unfriendly he might come across this deep tended to be very photosensitive, so as long as he kept even a dim light he was left alone.  
  
He continued on, hoping to find a way to the surface, or at least some indication of how deep he was. After a while his ears picked up the sound of something just ahead. It was a tinkling sound, like that of dripping water.  
  
He increased his speed to a faster clip, the sound becoming clearer as he neared it's apparent source.  
  
"Whoa..." he breathed as he found the source of the noise. The natural tunnel he was in had led him straight into a vast antechamber. The cavern was enormous, with a high ceiling, and numerous other tunnels leading of into other directions.  
  
But the most stunning sight was the massive aquafir that took nearly the entire cavern floor, forming a huge natural lake. Condensed water dripped from rocks formations that hung from the roof, forming smaller pools along the outside of the larger one.  
  
He was in his golem form since it required less food and drink, but it had been a while since the last time he'd had either. He walked over and cupped some of the cool liquid into his hands, giving himself a nice long drink. He then gathered a little more and poured it over himself to change into his Jusenkyo body.  
  
After sating his thirst he filled his canteen with the refreshing spring water. He then noticed off to the side a small gathering of mushrooms. Now that he looked, the tiny brown and white fungi grew in abundance around this cavern.  
  
He picked one up in his hand, and twirled it idly in his fingers before poping it into his mouth. Normally eating strange mushrooms was a bad idea, but if he started feeling sick he could always change back to his more resilient natural form. The tiny molds were not very good, but didn't taste poisonous, and so were fair game for a light snack.  
  
He sat and ate a few more of the cave mushrooms, not even noticing the shadowy figure that crept up from behind.  
  
Slowly it moved, inching it's way to the unsuspecting lost boy. Once it was close enough, it jumped forward with a fierce battle cry.  
  
Ryoga spun quickly, pulling his iron umbrella from it's harness on his back. But he realized that he was too late as the tiny, withered creature attached itself to his frame, groping desperately at his muscled chest.  
  
The little man in the brown gi suddenly dropped to the ground as if struck, his gagging noises erupting into a string of curses.  
  
"You idiot! You're not Akane! You're not even a girl!" spat the little old troll.  
  
Ryoga scratched his head in utter befuddlement. "Akane? Do you mean Akane Tendo?"  
  
"You know where she is!?!" questioned the man, his eyes growing large and teary. It was actually pretty sickening to look at.  
  
"Uh... Yeah. She lives at the Tendo dojo in Nerima. I was on my way there if you want to tag along."  
  
"Hotcha! I haven't seen her since she was a baby. But I bet now she a real babe! Ya get it, huh?" exclaimed the little hernit suggestively, giving Ryoga's leg a few conspiratory elbow nudges.  
  
"If you like violent bigots," muttered Ryoga. She was cute, but he didn't really like it when people thought him less human just because of how he looked on the outside.  
  
"By the by, the name's Happosai. Grandmaster of the Anything Goes school of martial arts!"  
  
"Well my name's Ryoga Hibiki." Ryoga blinked. "Wait a minute. Anything Goes? That's the school that Ranma uses."  
  
"Eh? Whazzat? Ranma?..." Happosai scratched at his chin thoughtfully. "You don't mean Ranma Saotome do you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well I'll be! So you know Genma's boy too!?" exclaimed Happosai with a chortle. "How is Genma these days? I haven't seen him since he locked me away in here and left me to die!"  
  
"He's dead."  
  
Happosai's smile faltered for a moment. "That's too bad."  
  
Ryoga blinked again. "Wait a minute. Left you to die?"  
  
"Ah, but that's all in the past." The grandmaster of the Anything Goes jumped onto Ryoga's pack and mushed him forth like a pack mule. "Tell me my boy, are there many cute girls in Nerima?"  
  
Ryoga resisted the urge to become sick by how sleazy the man had asked the question. "Um... Yeah I guess."  
  
"Hotcha! I haven't seen a cute girl in so long, I've almost forgotten what one feels like! There used to be some cuties around these parts, but I guessed they all moved away," Happosai reached into Ryoga's bag and took a sip from his canteen. "For the best I guess, they never wore panties or bras. Though I wouldn't have minded that if they didn't wear those big ugly dresses."  
  
Ryoga once again scratched his head confusedly. "Girls? Down here?"  
  
The old man reached into his gi and pulled out some sketches. "Here."  
  
The lost boy blanched at what was drawn. "These look like Drow!"  
  
"Yup. Kinda mean, but really cute."  
  
Ryoga couldn't believe what he was hearing. Drow were the most temperamental, pigheaded, territorial race of elves in the entirety of existence! They'd rather burn alive than abandon their homes. It was a documented fact.  
  
To have driven away even a single one...  
  
"What the hell have I gotten myself into..."  
  
The travelling companions walked onward, Happosai directing the way from his perch. They engaged in idle chit chat, never noticing the shadows that shuffled about in the darkness, waiting for their pray to let down his guard.  
  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
  
Ranma sat in the family room, enjoying a nice relaxing cup of cocoa. Although he did enjoy a good tea every now and again, he found that cocoa worked better for him as a relaxant. His mother was currently in the kitchen, cooking up a nice big lunch for he and his cousin to enjoy.  
  
The pigtailed boy reclined comfortably on the big couch he was sitting in, taking in his peaceful surroundings.  
  
When he and his mother had both waken up, they'd decided to go to her home to catch up and talk. When Mousse had come down, she'd asked if he would come as well. He'd politely declined, saying that he wanted to go back to the hotel and see if there was anything still brewing in the area.  
  
But Ranma's mom wouldn't take no for an answer. She'd given to him the address and insisted that the Hidden Weapons master meet them after his inspection was through.  
  
"There. That should be fine for the next hour or so."  
  
Ranma looked up and watched as his mother walked into the room and sat in the recliner across from him. They simply sat there and smiled at one another for a while, enjoying one another's company.  
  
"I cannot believe how you've grown," said the woman fondly.  
  
"You look good too mom," he replied.  
  
"I must say that I am pleased with how manly you've grown."  
  
Ranma sweated a little at the comment. "Er... Thanks. I think."  
  
Nodoka took on a sad visage as a thought crept into her mind. "Nabiki told me of how your father... passed..."  
  
"Yeah..." said Ranma, nodding sadly.  
  
"I had wondered why my husband had stopped sending me postcards about your journey. When they'd stopped, I had hired numerous detectives to find you. They all came to the conclusion that you'd disappeared, and that I should expect the worst." A smile slowly lit her face. "Although Genma could not return to me, at least my son has."  
  
Ranma reached across the table and gave his mom's hand a little squeeze. "Pop... He may not have always been the most honest fellow... But in the end, he proved himself to be a true martial artist..."  
  
The widowed Saotome woman wiped a tear from her eye. William and May Johanson had done a fine job of raising her son when she could not be there. Despite the fact that she was told that Genma had been killed because of a mistake on William's behalf, she was grateful that he had been an honorable man, and cared so well for her son.  
  
They were interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. Nodoka excused herself and left Ranma to see who was at the door. A few moments later she returned, Mousse right behind her.  
  
"Yo. Good to see you could make it," said Ranma with a grin. "How was the site? Clean?"  
  
Mousse leveled a serious gaze on his cousin. "Too clean. Not even any residual."  
  
"Ah, you worry too much," said the pigtailed hunter with a dismissive wave. "Sometimes residuals from spatial anomalies get absorbed naturally to stabilize the area."  
  
"Yeah well, there was a lot of magic free floating around out there, but it wasn't long enough cause something like that to happen," scoffed Mousse.  
  
Ranma shrugged. "The area might be going through a solstice of some kind. Remember a few years back when all the village mystics went nuts trying to figure out why their long term spells and charms weren't working?"  
  
Mousse nodded. He remebered that all right. It was more than a little entertaining to watch as the old bags ran around like chickens with their heads cut off, trying to find out what had gone wrong or what deity they'd pissed off. His uncle William had let them go for a few days, before he told them that he'd "discovered" that the anomaly was caused by a natural cycle in the magical fields of the area.  
  
"I guess..." he conceded.  
  
"Come now boys," said Nodoka. "There's no need to talk about such things now. You saved many people, and returned order to the city. You are both very manly."  
  
Mousse raised an eyebrow at the woman. What was all this manly stuff about?  
  
Ranma sweated again. When his mother had told him about the sepukku contract he was a little weirded out by the concept. He did calm though when she told him that she'd have never made him do it if he didn't want to. He'd made the promise when he was a boy, and as a man of honor she'd expect him to go through with it, so she would have fulfill her roll as kaishaku and ended his suffering quickly. But had he decided that he didn't want to go through with it, honor be damned, she would not have forced him.  
  
The pigtailed hunter shot his cousin an "I'll tell you later" look, and they sat down to have a nice relaxing talk.  
  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
  
Mousse and Ranma were standing out in the garden of the Saotome household. They were engaged in light conversation while Nodoka put the finishing touches on lunch. They'd offered to help, saying that they had some culinary skill, but she had shooed them away from her kitchen.  
  
"Excuse me..."  
  
They shot to their feet and took ready stances. How could someone have snuck up on them?  
  
"Could you tell me how to get to the Tendo dojo in Neri- Hey!"  
  
They relaxed as they realized who it was.  
  
"Yo Ryoga," said Ranma.  
  
Royga scratched his head and looked around. "Where are we? This doesn't look like the Tendo place."  
  
"That's cause it's not. This is my house."  
  
"Really!?! How did I get to China!?!"  
  
"No you dolt," sighed Mousse in exasperation. "This is Ranma's mom's house."  
  
"Really? Congratulations on finding your mom Ranma." Ryoga gave his friend a little pat on the shoulder.  
  
"Thanks man."  
  
"Boys? Is someone out there with-AHHH!!!"  
  
"Oh you must be Mrs. Saotome. It's a pleasure to meet you," said Ryoga with a bow. When the woman didn't stop screaming he asked, "What's wrong with her?"  
  
Ranma went over to his mom, trying to quell her desperate attempts to run their guest through with the Saotome honor blade. Mousse calmly stode over to Ryoga, giving him a nice hard rap on the head with a steel club from his robes. "Look at what form you're in!"  
  
Ryoga rubbed the sore spot on his head and looked down on himself. Sure enough he was still in his golem form. "Oops."  
  
"Oops is right," grumbled Mousse as he pulled out a water bottle and dumped the contents on the lost boy's head.  
  
  
++++++++++++  
  
  
The three boys stood outside on the porch, talking about the last few days. Nodoka had gone back inside to lay down for a while. She still had to make something extra for their new guest.  
  
"Man, I wish I'd have been here to help you guys out," said Ryoga with a frown.  
  
"S'okay buddy. We had it covered. Right, Ranma?"  
  
"Yeah. No problem at all," replied Ranma, though he did rub at his shoulder a little. The wound was mostly healed now, but the red mark it had left still itched like crazy.  
  
"Say, I wonder what happened to that old guy?"  
  
Ranma looked at Ryoga askance. "Old guy?"  
  
"Yeah, I met him when I was wandering around in some caverns and he thought I was Akane."  
  
Mousse blinked. "Akane? Why would some old guy in a cave know Akane?"  
  
Ranma snickered. "Probably one of her old boyfriends. Dating that chick could probably do strange things to a man."  
  
They all had a good laugh at that one.  
  
"No I don't think so. He says he knows her dad, and your's too apparently."  
  
"My pop? What was his name?"  
  
"Happosai. Said he was the Grandmaster of the Anything Goes."  
  
"Anything Goes?" Ranma repeated nonbelievingly. "I don't remember my old man ever saying anything about any Happosai."  
  
Ryoga shrugged. "That's what he said."  
  
"Where is this Happosai now?" inquired Mousse.  
  
"Don't know. Lost him sometime yesterday. I got us out of the cave, and he took off."  
  
Ranma scratched the side of his head in thought. "Maybe my mom knows him."  
  
"Want to ask?"  
  
Ranma shrugged. "Okay."  
  
The three turned to go into the house, but the sound of breaking stone and the earth overturning stopped them.  
  
They whirled around, each drawing their own weapons on whatever had just broke through the wall around the house. The culprits were unexpected though.  
  
Three Mudmen rose from the soft brown earth. Their blobby, slimy caused sucking squelches as they moved. Large hollow sockets formed their eyes, and two long masses of wet dirt made a pair of arms the only distinguishable feature of the relatively weak monsters.  
  
Ranma just stuck out a hand and cast a spell. "Freya." Blue clouds of mist formed around the monsters, causing the water in their bodies to solidify into ice. Each of the three then walked over to the edge of the porch, grabbed a rock and tossed it to one of the frozen beast, shattering each one into millions of ice shards.  
  
"What's going on out here? What happened to my wall!?!" screamed Nodoka as she walked out to investigate the noise.  
  
"Yeah Ryoga, why don't you tell Ranma's mom what's going on here."  
  
"Shut up Mousse."  
  
Before the anything else could be asked, another rumbling caught their attention.  
  
Five pairs of bony hands reached up from the ground, clawing at the soil to gain purchase enough to pull themselves fully free. Within moments a second group of monsters was standing before the four stunned humans.  
  
Human skeletons, yellowed and filthy from decay stood with nothing more than satchels hanging from their fleshless shoulders.  
  
"Just great. First Mudmen, now Skeleton Soldiers," said Mousse, rubbing his face irritatedly. "As if we didn't have enough of this stuff last night."  
  
One of the undead creatures reached into it's shoulder bag and pulled out a small gray sphere, and it tossed the tiny object at the porch.  
  
Mousse Ryoga jumped to one side, while Ranma picked up his mother and jumped to the other.  
  
The little ball landed with a thud where they'd been standing just a second ago, exploding on impact. The explosion was small, but quickly spread a fire that began to eat it's way across the wooden structure.  
  
"Make that, Skeleton Bombers," correct Ryoga.  
  
Ranma placed his mother on the other side of the wall around the house. "Go across the street and wait for me. I'll be fine."  
  
Nodoka did as she was told. She was practiacally beaming when she got to the other side of the street. Her son was so manly!  
  
Ranma jumped back over to find his friends jumping about, trying to dodge the exploding projectiles, and at the same time keep the aim of the monsters away from the house.  
  
"Glad you could join the party!" quiped Mousse. He pulled on his own grenades from his robes and tossed it over to the monster furthest away, managing to take out that one, plus another near it. The explosion was bigger than the ones the Bombers were making, but still pretty small.  
  
"Let's hurry! We've got to put out that fire!" yelled Ranma.  
  
Just then the entire front of the house was destroyed by an enormous spike of rock. Ranma turned his gaze upwards on a hunch and found the attacker.  
  
A giant monster was slowly descending, flapping it's great leathery bat-like wings. It was a filthy yellowish-brown, with the legs of a goat, and the head of an ogre with bull horns. The monster raised it's hands and another lance of earth rose from the ground, this one from directly beneath Ranma.  
  
The pigtailed hunter dodged to the side, kicking off of the first spear and landing neatly next to Ryoga who had changed back to his golem body.  
  
"We're going to have to have about what've you've been up to."  
  
Ryoga took his eyes off their opponents for a second to shoot his friend a hurt look. "What makes you think this is my fault?"  
  
The Earth Demon who had attacked Ranma followed after him with his eyes. Once it caught sight of Ryoga it let out a blood curdling wail, freezing even the other monsters in their tracks.  
  
It dove down on Ryoga and was so enraged that was foregoing it's elemental abilities, prefering to strike the stone skinned lost boy with it's bare fists.  
  
  
++++++++++++  
  
  
"Mousse?"  
  
"Yeah Ranma?"  
  
"This may sound like a dumb question. But why did three Mudmen, five skeleton Bombers, an Earth Demon, and a Giant Sand Worm destroy my mom's house?"  
  
"You're right Ranma. That was a dumb question, and it deserves an equally dumb answer. Let's go to the expert. Ryoga?"  
  
"Shut... up..." growled Ryoga through clenched teeth. Normally he'd have just decked the two and gotten it over with. But his time...  
  
Nodoka walked back across the street from the taped off residence, while the police picked through the ruins. "Well, I told the police that it was an explosion caused by a gas leak. Though I doubt the insurance company will be as easily fooled."  
  
Ranma shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I'm pretty well off. I can afford any building repairs."  
  
Nodoka's eyes shown with tears of pride for her son. Powerful, heroic, well travelled, and rich! So very, very manly!  
  
Ryoga shook his head sadly. "No, I'll pay the repairs. It was my fault."  
  
He then walked over to Nodoka and handed her a leather sack he fished out of his pack. She accepted it curiously and reeled at what was inside.  
  
"There must be over five million yen in diamonds here!"  
  
The lost boy scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Actually, it's more like eight."  
  
She blinked and went slack jawed in shock.  
  
"Um... I spend a lot of time in caves. Sometimes those caves happen to be mines, and a little travelling money never hurts."  
  
"Where the hell is she supposed to unload eight million in diamonds?" asked Ranma sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, like gold bullion and silver ingots would have been easier to sell," snapped Ryoga.  
  
"Hmph. I wish I'd inherited a hunter's fortune," muttered Mousse. "Yeah, this is all well and good, but you never told us why those things came here at all."  
  
"Um... You guys heard of the Cimmerians?"  
  
"Yeah," replied Ranma. "Supposed to be race of people that live underground in enternal darkness. Never heard of anything saying they were real, outside of Homer's tales... No... You couldn't have..."  
  
"It's not like it was a very bright light! I'd have never even used it if they weren't so short that I tripped over one every five seconds!"  
  
Ranma could only shake his head in disbelief. "Ryoga. Only you, could unintentionally discover a people once believed to be mythical, insult them, and become the subject of international demonic assasins, all in only one week."  
  
While the boys argued, Nodoka's smile grew a little more as she added "well read" to Ranma's list of manly qualities.  
  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
  
Mousse sat in on a stone in the yard, staring aimlessly into the koi pond which was a brilliant orange tint from the setting sun. The spell he'd cast the previous night to correct his vision had finally wore off, so he was wearing his specs.  
  
When the Tendos had heard about what happened to Nodoka's house, they'd of course insisted that they all stay at the dojo. It wasn't really a problem beyond space since Ranma and Ryoga had more than enough cash to pay their way, and he helped out with the housework.  
  
"Mousse?"  
  
The near sighted martial artist turned to find Nabiki, holding a notebook to her chest, a serious look on her face. "Yeah?"  
  
"Phil is training with my dad," she said rather simply.  
  
Mousse tilted his head questioningly. "I know that." The girl then began to fidget nervously. It was pretty out of character for her. After another few seconds of silence, Mousse just decided to ask what was on his mind. "Is this about what happened in that hotel?"  
  
Nabiki gripped the notebook to her chest a little tighter, and nodded. "I felt... so helpless... It's a feeling I'm not used to... It's a feeling I don't want to get used to either."  
  
Mousse stood up, but still remained a comfortable distance away from the distraught girl. "From what I saw and heard from Ranma's mom, you handled the situation pretty well."  
  
"I handled it the way it needed to be handled. That doesn't mean I wasn't..." she trailed off for a moment, and looked down, trying to decided what to say. "It doesn't mean I wasn't... scared..." she finally managed to say. She looked up when she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"What did you want to tell me?"  
  
Her face suddenly changed from that of a frightened girl, to her normal confident and sure visage. She opened the notebook she held and flipped through the pages until she found the one she wanted. "This is what I want," she said, handing the book to Mousse so he could see what she'd drawn.  
  
The sketch appeared to have been done quickly, but with a suprising amount of talent. It was of Nabiki, standing among a pile of dead monsters, a smoking gun held in her hand.  
  
"What's this about?"  
  
"Like I said. I don't want to ever get used to that feeling."  
  
"But why-"  
  
"Why guns? I haven't trained in my family style since I was ten years old, even then I wasn't very talented." She pulled her notebook away from Mousse's hands, and tilted his head to look her in the eyes. "I want you to teach me to use your weapons."  
  
Mousse didn't really know what to say. He knew that her mental health would take a long while to return to what it once was, and that it would be slow goings until she felt safe in the knowledge that she could protect herself. But was this the answer?  
  
She could train in magic, or martial arts, or any other number of things he and his friends knew for fighting monsters, but that would take a long time.  
  
"I... Okay... We'll start tommorrow."  
  
Nabiki gave the amazon fighter a tight hug. "Thank you."  
  
  
++++++++++++  
  
  
On a boat nearing the shore of Japan.  
  
A lone figure stood on the bow of the sea faring vessel, shrouded in a cloak of darkness. There were many bodies strewn about him, blood pooled around their still forms and spilled under the railing into the murky waters.  
  
The sky was moonless, yet light could be seen glinting off the man's terrible smile.  
  
Soon the time he'd waited so long for would arrive. Who ever would have guessed that it would happen here, in Japan of all places?  
  
His smile grew even more viscious as he thought about the implications of this. It was a good thing he'd set up those contigency plans.  
  
Now he was going to get to have some fun....  
  
  
++++++++++++  
  
  
Notes:  
  
Okie dokie, that's another one down. Kinda toned down compared to the last one, but I wasn't really geared for anything big just yet. Give me some time. You won't be sorry.  
  
The next chap of Wild Guardian (if you happen to be following the story) should be ready quicker than this was.  
  
  
Next time on Savior's Blood: Nodoka's decision! Plus; Hello Happi!  
  
  
Tszietzen  
  
-Guy  
  
  
This fic can be found at:  
  
fanfiction.net  
or  
tannim.anifics.com/index.html  
or  
www.geocities.com/c_mach2k1.html  
or  
www.geocities.com/animeinsomniac  
  
  
Built by Text2Html 


	9. The Right to Choose

Disclaimer: Ranma and Castlevania do not belong to me. They belong to  
Rumiko Takahashi and Konami respectively. This is merely an incredibly  
life-like simulation.  
  
  
  
Send C&C, hatemail, and questions on guided tours of Dracula's castle  
to:  
guy_jin@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
By: Guy Jin  
Savior's Blood  
  
  
The Right to Choose  
  
  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
  
  
She breathed steadily, maintaining a calm, measured tune with her  
heartbeat.  
  
"Tighten up your shoulder," said her coach from just behind her. She  
nodded in response, one eye shut, the other squinting to focus.  
  
There was silence, nothing existed other than herself and the thing  
before her. Her mind shut out all distractions, letting no outer  
stimulus affect her calm exterior or concentration.  
  
"Now," she whispered.  
  
Her index finger contracted, squeezing the trigger of her weapon. A  
mighty bang sounded, accompanied by a shake that shivered up her arm  
from the gun's recoil.  
  
She let out one final breath and lowered the gun to allow her tutor to  
evaluate her performance.  
  
"Not bad at all, Nabiki," Mousse praised. He adjusted his glasses and  
jogged briskly towards the target. A large sheet of paper with a  
featureless human silhouette, pinned to a hay stack leaning against the  
compound wall served as the target.  
  
The nearsighted sharpshooter nodded appreciatively. "Very nice  
indeed..."  
  
"Thanks Mousse," replied Nabiki with a confident smirk.  
  
"For a beginner anyway," he admitted. He plucked the paper from its  
place and walked the thirty feet back to show her the hole she'd shot in  
the target.  
  
"A full inch away the center." Mousse emphasized this fact by wiggling  
his finger through the little hole that was situated in the forehead of  
the target.  
  
"Well ya sure know how to make a gal feel special, Mousse-baby," Nabiki  
quipped somewhat defensively.  
  
"Don't worry about it, you'll get better soon," Mousse soothed. "You're  
doing quite well for only two weeks of practice."  
  
Nabiki shrugged and changed the clip in her berretta with a fresh one  
from the brown satchel that hung from her side. "I'm not as good as I'd  
want to be though."  
  
"Hey, what kind of attitude is that?" asked Mousse supportively. "I wish  
I'd half the talent you've got with these things when I first started  
out. The first time Ranma handed me a rifle I held it like a club and  
tried to smash the target to pieces with the stock."  
  
"Flattery will get you everywhere," commented Nabiki with a wink,  
eliciting a slight blush from her tutor.  
  
"Anyway," said Mousse, quickly changing the subject. "Let's try again."  
  
Nabiki sighed tiredly and wiped a bit of sweat from her brow. "Nah. I  
think I've had enough for today. Akane wanted me to meet her and some  
friends at the movies. I'm just going to go get changed and then I'm  
off."  
  
"Alright then," Mousse submitted, frowning in displeasure. "But tomorrow  
we get up a half hour early for more target practice."  
  
Nabiki stowed her weapon in the satchel before turning with a wave.  
"It's a date then, babe."  
  
Mousse blushed again at the pet name she'd taken to calling him. He'd  
heard her say something similar to other men, but when she said it to  
him there was a certain... something, to it.  
  
He shook his head clear.  
  
What was wrong with him? He didn't need anyone but his darling Shampoo!  
  
But he hadn't seen her in a while...  
  
He smacked himself. "Snap out of it," he muttered loudly. "Shampoo's the  
girl for you and don't forget it."  
  
He walked towards the house, stopping only momentarily to drop the null  
field he'd created to drown out the sound of gunfire on their makeshift  
targeting range.  
  
It was a simple, yet fairly draining spell for the most part, but set up  
in a fixed area it was much easier to handle. None-the-less, it was a  
waste of magic to leave it on when it wasn't used.  
  
Taking a seat on the porch to look out into the yard, Mousse sighed to  
himself.  
  
"I wonder..." he whispered to himself. He leaned back and positioned  
himself so he could look at the slowly drifting clouds while lying  
beneath the overhang.  
  
He closed his eyes after a few minutes of cloud-watching, losing himself  
in his own internal musings.  
  
"I wonder..."  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Nodoka sighed as she watched the teenaged girl in front of her twirl  
cheerily in front of a mirror mounted on the back wall of the clothing  
store.  
  
Why couldn't she have a figure like that anymore?  
  
"That looks wonderful on you, Ukyo," she complimented.  
  
The brunette just waved the compliment off. "You're just saying that."  
  
Nodoka couldn't help but smile. "I mean it. You look wonderful. Ranma  
would say so as well if he were here."  
  
Ukyo blushed lightly and looked at herself in the mirror. It's true that  
blue really was her color, and the little panda on the white blouse was  
so cute. "You really think he would?"  
  
Nodoka's smirk widened. "Without a doubt."  
  
The younger girl spun around, causing the hem of the skirt to twirl  
again. "Then I'll just have to buy it."  
  
Nodoka watched as her shopping partner disappeared into the changing  
rooms to dress into her street clothes.  
  
Her smile died once Ukyo was out of sight.  
  
Why had she said that?  
  
She knew that there might be something between Ranma and Ukyo, and if  
there wasn't already there very well could be quite soon.  
  
But Ranma was promised to a Tendo girl. Honor demanded that her  
husband's oath be fulfilled.  
  
She rubbed at her left temple to soothe the nerve that was starting to  
bother her.  
  
"Is something wrong, Ms. Saotome?" asked a voice from nearby.  
  
"No, Ukyo," was the quick reply. "I'm fine, just getting something of a  
headache."  
  
Ukyo walked over and set the box under her arm to the ground next to the  
stool that Nodoka sat on. "Maybe I should take you home if you're not  
feeling well."  
  
"I'm fine," replied Nodoka. Ukyo was such a considerate girl.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" pressed Ukyo worriedly. "Your eye is  
twitching."  
  
Nodoka quickly stood, raised the sleeve of her kimono to her face and  
grabbed her wrapped katana from her seat. "Oh that's nothing. Let's pay  
for your dress and go on to the next store."  
  
Ukyo blinked and followed after the older woman to the front of the  
store without another word.  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Soun knelt in the grass, his skin blue and lightly frost bitten, frost  
covered his gi in random places.  
  
"You giving up already?" questioned Phil seriously as he waddled through  
the thick fog he'd created and looked the man over. "This is nowhere  
near as cold as I can make it."  
  
In confirmation to Phil's words, the fog that surrounded them condensed  
further, chilling the air a few more degrees.  
  
Soun growled defiantly and managed to raise himself into a slumped  
crouch.  
  
"I cannot concede yet," he replied. "I must learn of a way to counter  
these forms of techniques."  
  
Phil nodded and stepped away into his default fighting posture. Soun was  
quickly nearing a point of exhaustion, he'd be able to take very few  
more of the elemental attacks, but Phil knew that he had to be rough. It  
was the only way.  
  
The kappa extended a webbed hand and gave a whisper of, "Blizzaga."  
  
From the outstretched hand a fierce wind of snow and solid ice emerged,  
moving quickly towards the still weakened man.  
  
Soun had barely the strength or speed to raise his arms in defense of  
his face when the gale of frozen air hit him. He was propelled off his  
feet to be stopped several yards away by the outer wall of the yard.  
  
He hung there, frozen by large patches of ice midway up the wall.  
  
Soun's eyes squelched in pain and he managed to pull his arms free. With  
a cry of exertion he broke through his restraints and collapsed to the  
ground limply, the last of his reserves spent.  
  
Phil shook his head and waved a hand to dismiss the surrounding fog.  
  
Soun was still relying far too much on his physical ability.  
  
The kappa made his way to the fallen man, checking his vitals and noting  
the pale discolored tint of the skin. He picked the man up and carried  
him towards the house.  
  
"Is he alright?" questioned Kasumi worriedly as Phil entered.  
  
The kappa nodded reassuringly. "He's just going to need a warm bath.  
Give him a few hours to soak and he'll be fine."  
  
"Thank goodness," she sighed. "It's a good thing I'd prepared the bath  
for you already."  
  
Phil thanked his friend and carried Soun up the stairs to the bath.  
  
Things were going slowly, but training on this level had to be done.  
  
From what the guys had been telling him, things were starting to get bad  
in the streets. It would only be a matter of time until work followed  
one of them home.  
  
And if something did happen, he didn't want anyone getting hurt,  
especially Kasumi.  
  
He'd be ready for anything that might come their way. And so would Soun,  
if he had anything to say about it.  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Tatewaki Kuno opened the gate to his home and blinked in surprise at who  
he found at his step. "Saotome?"  
  
"Heya, Kuno," greeted Ranma cheerfully. His cheer dropped a bit as he  
peered over the taller boy's shoulder and looked around nervously.  
"Kodachi's not around is she?"  
  
Kuno raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Why Saotome, I had no idea you  
wished to court my sibling. I was under the impression that you were  
dating the fair Ukyo."  
  
Ranma sputtered and shook his head. He wasn't sure whether to first  
counter the question about Kodachi or the one about Ukyo.  
  
Kuno just laughed and stepped aside to allow entrance. "Calm yourself,  
my friend. I jest. It is a simple thing for the greater mind to befuddle  
the lesser for its own amusement."  
  
Ranma just blinked.  
  
Had he just been called an easy target?  
  
He shrugged and walked in as Kuno lead the way to the main house.  
  
"Where is your sister anyway?" asked Ranma, still cautious of any  
ambushes from the mad gymnast of St. Hebereke.  
  
"Quell your fears," stated the kendoist in assuring. "Although she didst  
fight against the idea, I have decided that she should board with our  
father out of the country for her own safety; given the light of recent  
events in our fair city."  
  
Ranma nodded and followed Kuno through the foyer into the house, and  
then through a short hallway into a library.  
  
"That's what I came to talk to you about," Ranma said seriously.  
  
Kuno ushered his guest in and seated him in a finely upholstered chair,  
as he went to a cabinet on the far wall after leaning his ever present  
sword against his own chair across from Ranma's.  
  
"I did not believe this was a social visit." Kuno opened the cabinet and  
pulled out a few glasses and a bottle. "Before business, one should have  
a drink, do you not agree?"  
  
Ranma frowned but accepted the offer as a guest. An experimental sniff  
told Ranma that it was an exceptional vintage of brandy.  
  
"Is the drink to your liking?" asked Kuno, taking sips between swirls of  
his own glass.  
  
"Very good," Ranma replied. He took another sip before setting down the  
glass. "Kuno, we really do have to talk."  
  
The older boy sighed. "Indeed. It must be most pressing for you to have  
visited me at my own estate."  
  
"Yeah," confirmed Ranma with a nod. "You know about the recent attacks?"  
  
Tatewaki leaned back in his lounge and rubbed his chin as he swirled his  
glass thoughtfully. "Indeed. They have become most frequent as of a  
fortnight past."  
  
"Yes. Just about the time Mousse and I cleaned out that hotel." Ranma  
pulled at his pigtail absently and continued. "I've been hunting every  
night for almost a full week, and I find more of them every night.  
That's the main reason I've been gone from school for a while."  
  
"I see. That does explain your recent absence from our daily matches,"  
replied Kuno, setting down his own glass to return Ranma's serious  
demeanor. "I as well have taken arms against these abominations as of  
late."  
  
"I figured as much." Ranma sunk a little further into his chair and  
rubbed at his eyes tiredly. "You need to be careful out there Kuno. You  
don't fully realize what you're dealing with."  
  
"You do not believe me powerful enough to join your crusade?" Kuno  
questioned with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"It's not that," Ranma sighed. He was feeling more and more tired. "It's  
that I don't want ya getting hurt over something that isn't your fight."  
  
"You are dreadfully wrong, Saotome," the kendoist countered hotly.  
"These wretched beasts have invaded my homeland, they've endangered the  
people of my city, and have no less than offended the gods themselves  
with their very existences. It is VERY much my fight."  
  
Ranma smirked. "I knew there was a reason I liked you Kuno. You got a  
sense of duty."  
  
"You have just now taken note?" countered Kuno with a mirroring smirk.  
  
The pigtailed hunter simply shook his head and summoned a large book to  
his hand. It was leather bound and the size of a small desk, but despite  
its apparent weight Ranma carried it easily in one hand.  
  
"If you're going to fight on our side, you'll need to read this. It's a  
manuscript of my grandfather's personal compendium on demonic creatures.  
Mostly things he's researched, but a number of those entries are facts  
gathered on his own hunts." With a casual toss Ranma gave the large tome  
to his host.  
  
Kuno caught the book with both hands, and flipped it over to get a good  
look at the cover. "Arm one's self with the weapon of knowledge, eh?"  
  
"Something like that." Ranma looked around his surroundings and nodded  
slightly in appreciation of the furnishings.  
  
He'd not really noticed anything other than the finely upholstered  
chairs and the nicely crafted liquor cabinet. The rest of the room was  
just as nice.  
  
Large shelves filled with volumes of literature in many languages, a  
fireplace, a candelabra hanging from the ceiling. It all seemed out of  
place in a traditional Japanese home, but it fit the older boy's persona  
quite nicely.  
  
"So how have you been Saotome?" Kuno asked, breaking the silence.  
  
Ranma snapped back to the conversation. "Sorry bout that. I'm fine, been  
spending a lot of time with my mom."  
  
Kuno nodded. He remembered how happy Ranma was when he'd finally found  
his long lost mother. "That is fine news. She is well?"  
  
"Yeah, it's been nice to catch up with her," replied Ranma with a  
contented smile. "How have you been?"  
  
"As well as can be expected," replied Kuno as he put down the book he'd  
been browsing though. "My activities as of late consist of little more  
than training and patrolling the city. However, I've little to complain  
of."  
  
Ranma smirked. "You're sounding like a hunter. I may need to call to get  
you your club membership card so you can get discounts at the Hunter's  
Souvenir stand."  
  
Kuno blinked. "You have a souvenir stand?"  
  
Ranma burst out in laughter, nearly pitching out of his chair, the look  
of utter amazement on Kuno's face was priceless.  
  
The older boy began to smolder at the joke at his expense, but found the  
laughter contagious. Soon they were both chuckling together.  
  
"That was good," commented Ranma once he'd calmed down enough.  
  
"Indeed," replied Kuno.  
  
Truthfully, they both knew it had been a rather corny joke, but it was  
still a fine diversion from the discussion at hand.  
  
Ranma's manner returned to something a bit more serious, but still  
light. "Don't lose that laugh."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Kuno in confusion.  
  
"The life you're bringing yourself into..." Ranma stopped for a moment  
to think of a way to word what he wanted to say. "Our world... It's a  
dark place. You'll see things that you'll wish you hadn't. But it's part  
of the job, ya know?"  
  
Kuno sighed and stood. "I've already prepared myself for that."  
  
"No. You haven't." Ranma shook his head. He stood and walked to a nearby  
bookshelf containing a number of volumes on poetry. "How many demons  
have you fought?"  
  
"I do not count," Kuno admitted, turning his own back. "However, if I  
must hazard a guess, fifteen or so in the past week would seem correct."  
  
The pigtailed hunter picked a book from the shelf and ran his fingers  
over the binding distractedly. "I've killed nearly seven-hundred in the  
past ten years."  
  
"Truly a mighty number, but I do not see what your seniority has to do  
with..." Kuno's words were cut off as Ranma continued.  
  
"How many of those fifteen or so were actually attacking a human?" he  
questioned while flipping through the book.  
  
"All of them," was the immediate response.  
  
Ranma sighed and placed the book back onto the shelf. "And how many of  
those people were killed?"  
  
Kuno's head dropped to the ground in shame. "Three, and all in the same  
attack... a man, a woman... and a child... a boy I believe... though it  
was hard to tell..."  
  
Ranma nodded. That last bit had been whispered, but he'd picked it up,  
and knew what it indicated about the child's condition and probable  
means of death. "Was it your fault?"  
  
"Of course it was," Kuno hissed through clenched teeth. His hands were  
balled into fists at his side, the Phantasm Edge glowing and pulsing in  
response to its master's emotion.  
  
Kuno tensed as he felt a hand rest itself on his shoulder. "It was your  
fault for not getting there in time to save them, right?"  
  
The boy looked away from the gaze of his friend. His words spoke true,  
and needed no confirmation.  
  
"And the ones that you did save," Ranma pressed, his tone becoming more  
intense, and his grip tightening, "they were even more scared of you  
than the demon? They were afraid of you, because you could kill that  
which they had no power against?"  
  
"YES!!!" screamed Kuno, his arms thrown into the air as he wretched  
himself free from the other man's grasp.  
  
Ranma stood unfazed by Kuno's outburst. He simply nodded and took a step  
back.  
  
A silence fell upon the room, only broken occasionally as Kuno breathed  
slightly heavier from the tension.  
  
"What was the purpose of this manner of questioning?" demanded Kuno.  
  
"I told you. Our lives, the lives of a hunter, are filled with grief,"  
stated Ranma. "We walk a path paved in sorrow. We have to hold our heads  
high, and enjoy life as much as we can. Laugh when you can, and fight as  
hard as possible when you must. That is how we live."  
  
Kuno nodded understandingly, stepped over to his chair and plopped into  
it heavily.  
  
"My grandfather always told me that a true hunter does not fight for  
those who live, but for those who did not." That said, Ranma turned and  
walked to the door, deciding that he could see himself out.  
  
Just as he was leaving he looked over his shoulder and added, "If you  
still want to be a hunter, stop by the dojo tonight and we'll go out  
together, if not, you should come by anyway and drop off my book."  
  
Kuno waved his guest off absently. He knew he should have seen him to  
the door, it being the proper thing to do, but he had some things to  
think about.  
  
The Phantasm Edge flickered warmly as Kuno picked it up from where it  
stood next to his chair. He pulled it from the scabbard reverently and  
stared into its pulsing glow.  
  
His eyes wandered slowly from his sword to the book that lay on his  
table.  
  
In his eyes, it was merely large in physical size, but beyond measure in  
content. It held the work of a warrior of light. One who put aside their  
own life to serve the righteous and just.  
  
It held his wisdom, a retelling of that man's accomplishments and  
experiences.  
  
When he thought of it in that light, did he even have the right to touch  
it?  
  
He stared at it a bit longer, his mind a torrent of thought. The words  
of Ranma's grandfather and master echoed in his head like a gong.  
  
Quickly, he grabbed his half-forgotten drink and downed the last of its  
contents, immediately refilling it.  
  
He would most certainly need to think.  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Ranma strolled home with an unreadable gaze on his face.  
  
His meeting with Kuno caused him no end of anxiety. He hated that Kuno  
had to get involved.  
  
A tired mumble escaped his mouth.  
  
Far too many friends were becoming involved. It was just like that time  
in-  
  
"Feh," he muttered with a snort. "The past."  
  
He took a deep breath and trudged onward. He'd be home pretty soon, and  
then he'd have a nice hot meal, a bath, and maybe even a quick nap  
before going out for the night's activities.  
  
"Ranma Saotome!"  
  
The pigtailed hunter startled at the familiar voice so close to his ear.  
He was really losing his touch, too many people where sneaking up on him  
lately.  
  
"Hey Ucchan," he said with a grin and a slow backfist towards his  
friend. "How's tricks?"  
  
Ukyo ducked the lazy attack with an equally lazy dodge. "You and your  
silly foreign slang." She followed her dodge with a two fingered tap to  
the side of his head.  
  
"You win," he conceded cheerily. Ukyo always did brighten his day when  
she showed up.  
  
"You were looking kinda down there, buster." Ukyo stood straight with  
her arms folded over her chest in mock consternation. "Well? I'm  
waiting."  
  
"I just came back from Kuno's. We had a..." Ranma thought for a moment  
of a proper word. "We had a business meeting."  
  
Ukyo's arm fell to her sides and her playful manner switched to a far  
more concerned one. She knew all too well what 'business' meant. "Is  
everything all right?"  
  
Ranma shrugged. "I dunno, maybe."  
  
Suddenly Ranma realized that he was worrying his friend. "Ah! It's okay,  
really."  
  
"You sure?" she asked somewhat disbelievingly.  
  
"Yeah," Ranma replied. Then a thought struck him. "Wait a sec... What're  
you doing here?"  
  
Ukyo frowned and puffed up in annoyance. "What? I can be here if I want.  
You don't own the shopping district."  
  
Ranma blinked. "Shopping district?" He looked at his surroundings and  
realized that he was in fact downtown. "How the hell...?"  
  
A woman walked over to them, a load of boxes and bags in her arms.  
"Don't curse in front of a lady, Ranma. It's not becoming of a  
gentleman."  
  
"Sorry, mom." Ranma quickly stepped forward and grabbed each of the  
items. "Just a little surprised I ended up here. Guess I wasn't paying  
attention to where I was going."  
  
"You must learn to be more cautious," Nodoka lectured. She may not have  
much practice in the ways of the overly concerned mother, but it was an  
instinct more than an acquired skill. "You could have been hit by a bus.  
And another thing..."  
  
Nodoka began to walk, Ukyo trailing behind her shortly.  
  
Ranma followed after the pair of women, his mother berating and  
lecturing all the way. He was silent mostly, except for the occasional,  
"Yes mother."  
  
Just as the lecturing of the overly concerned mother was instinctual, so  
was the half assed reply of the bored son.  
  
At least it wasn't a long walk back to home.  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
A group of girls walked out of the Nerima 20-plex, chatting happily.  
  
"That was a good movie," commented a short girl with bleach-blonde hair.  
"Eh, Nana?"  
  
"Yeah, Hisako," agreed her companion, a slightly taller girl with hair a  
light blue shade. "It was so romantic."  
  
"Why can't guys be like that in real life?" sighed Hisako. "What'd you  
think of that movie, Akane?"  
  
The long haired girl shrugged. "It was okay, I guess. It could have used  
more action if you ask me."  
  
The two girls blinked.  
  
"But Akane," began Nana, "It was a romance movie. It wasn't supposed to  
have any action."  
  
Akane just kept on walking. "Your point being?"  
  
"What about you, Nabiki?" questioned Hisako.  
  
"Needed more gunplay," was the simple response.  
  
Akane gave her older sister a sideways glance while the other two  
grinned and chuckled nervously.  
  
The girls were friends of Akane's from school, but rarely associated  
with Nabiki, considering the girl's somewhat off-putting personality.  
But from what little they knew, such a response was pretty far out of  
place on her.  
  
The girls simply put it aside, deciding that people from a family of  
martial artists couldn't be expected to have interests like normal  
people.  
  
They continued on, tittering on about this or that; the movie, school,  
what kind of clothes they wanted to buy.  
  
Just as they approached a crosswalk at the end of the block, cries of  
panic were heard. The shrieks of women filled the air.  
  
"What was that?" asked Nana fearfully.  
  
"I don't know," muttered Akane, scanning the area with her eyes and  
ears.  
  
Nabiki was looking about as well, her hand resting on the flap of her  
brown satchel.  
  
"AKANE!!!" cried someone from the crowds. The cries of more women  
accompanied it.  
  
Akane twitched, wondering what this was that had managed to make her  
name sound so... dirty.  
  
Nana and Hisako both held onto each other, terrified of what might be  
coming. "Shouldn't we be running too?" they questioned in unison.  
  
"AKANE!!!" cried the voice again, once more responded to by female  
shriek, this time closer.  
  
A brown blur shot out of the fleeing droves. It moved swiftly, making a  
beeline right for the four young women.  
  
"AKANE!!!" it cried.  
  
Hisako and Nana quickly made tracks, deciding that the other two girls  
could take care of themselves well enough.  
  
Akane dropped into an attack stance, ready for whatever this little  
thing might be.  
  
To her side, Nabiki was already in movement. Her hand slipped inside her  
bag, grasping onto the first thing she touched, the girl moved in front  
of her younger sister protectively.  
  
The blurred shape stopped mid-leap, allowing the girls to see that it  
was a tiny old man, maybe not even two feet tall. He hung in mid-air  
momentarily, his eyes crossed as he stared at the thing pointed at his  
face.  
  
He barely managed to eep out a, "Wha?" before Nabiki smirked coldly, and  
fired.  
  
"Nabiki?" questioned Akane, somewhat stunned.  
  
On the ground the man twitched and screamed, clutching his face and  
clawing in panic.  
  
"Mousse said I should always have something to protect myself," she  
explained. Nabiki left it at that and placed the handheld can of mace  
back into her pouch, pleased that she'd managed to draw a non-lethal  
weapon, even if it was only just by luck.  
  
"I'VE BEEN POISONED!!!" cried the little pervert in fear and pain. "I'M  
GUNNA DIE! DAMN YOU, KUNOICHI!!!"  
  
"What's all this now?" asked a voice from nearby.  
  
They turned to see Ranma standing behind them, his arms laden with  
packages and bags, Ukyo and his mother at his side.  
  
"A pervert, martial artist I think," Akane sneered, spitting out the  
word pervert in distaste.  
  
Nodoka peered around the group to see this pervert for herself.  
  
Her eyes widened with recognition. "Happosai?"  
  
Ranma blinked. Where'd he heard that name before?  
  
Suddenly the little letch was standing right in front of them. "Nodoka?  
My, my, my, hasn't it been a while?"  
  
Nabiki stared slack-jawed. She quickly took out her mace and looked at  
the writing on the can to check its expiration date.  
  
"It has indeed been a while," conceded Nodoka. "You are looking as spry  
as ever."  
  
Happosai threw back his head and laughed heartily. "Yes, well how can I  
not be with such pretty ladies in this town?"  
  
Ukyo leaned towards Ranma and whispered, "Do you know this freak?"  
  
Ranma shook his head, still trying to figure out where he'd heard that  
name before, and just why the old timer was starting to look so  
familiar.  
  
"Where's Genma?" Happosai asked cheerily.  
  
Nodoka lifted the sleeve of her kimono to her face and looked away.  
  
Akane and Nabiki looked down, not really willing to be the one to give  
the answer.  
  
Ranma stepped forward and addressed the man. "He died. Ten years ago."  
  
"Ranma..." Ukyo whispered to herself.  
  
Happosai nodded sadly and gave the boy a once over. "I see. It is truly  
a sad day when a master hears of the death of a student. How did it  
happen?"  
  
Ranma was silent, debating what to say.  
  
"He died honorably, fighting a demon to protect our son," Nodoka  
answered.  
  
Happosai was somewhat taken aback by that, but composed himself quickly.  
"I never knew the kid had it in him. Damn monsters..."  
  
He looked up at Ranma and paced slowly around him. "You're Genma's boy?"  
  
"Yes," he replied, finally realizing where he'd seen that face. In those  
photos that had lead him to Soun's dojo, and ultimately to his mother.  
And the fact that he'd named himself as the master of his father only  
clinched it.  
  
This was the man who'd trained Genma Saotome in the Anything Goes.  
  
Happosai finished his pacing pulled out a pipe. "You're well trained."  
The tiny man fished around in his gi and pulled out a match book to  
light his pipe. "Not just in martial arts either."  
  
"How can you tell?" Ranma asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. He'd  
been holding in his magical aura.  
  
"When you get to be my age, you know what to look for," Happosai  
answered between puffs of smoke.  
  
Ranma was about to press the issue when Nabiki made herself known.  
  
"I'd hate to break this up," she stated, "but I really think we should  
continue this at home. We're starting to attract some attention."  
  
Ranma glanced around and sure enough, people were milling about,  
watching the unfolding scene with increased interest. They most likely  
were attracted by the talk of demons.  
  
Ranma nodded. "Let's get back to the dojo, we can talk there."  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Ranma leaned against the frame of the window in his room, staring  
aimlessly into the slowly setting dusk.  
  
Once they'd gotten home, everyone had split up, the impending talk with  
Happosai forgotten. They'd all ignored it, and Ranma wasn't saddened in  
the least bit. He was in no real hurry to tell that story again.  
  
Not that it really mattered if he had to again; he'd just had to do it  
so many times in the past few months.  
  
Ranma rolled his shoulders slowly, working out a few kinks and  
scratching his back against the frame. He'd been tense all day.  
  
His mother was with Ukyo and Kasumi in the kitchen, getting things ready  
for dinner. It was nice to have so many great cooks around, even though  
Ranma would have preferred that Ukyo be at her own home, getting things  
ready for her soon to be opened restaurant.  
  
She'd already delayed the grand opening for almost a full month. It was  
a lucky thing that business was moving somewhat slowly since everyone  
was still a little on edge. If it weren't for that, her investors might  
have bailed on her already.  
  
Ryoga was in the dojo right now, with Phil and Soun, giving them a hand  
with their training. It was good for Soun to be learning how to defend  
against other types of magic than just water elemental, and for Phil to  
learn more martial arts than Soun's.  
  
Mousse was downstairs with Nabiki, as usual, giving her tips on gun  
maintenance. He really had to admit, she was pretty good with things,  
given that she's so dead set on learning how to use them.  
  
His hand flew out on reflex, hurling a small knife into the shadows near  
his closet.  
  
He continued staring out the window paying no heed as the knife flew  
back a few moments later. He simply reached up and grasped it between  
two fingers before putting it away with a flick of his wrist.  
  
"Not bad, not bad at all," praised the little man that stepped into  
view.  
  
"What's up, Happosai?" asked Ranma dryly. The little pervert had shown  
no real animosity towards Ranma, the conditions of their meeting,  
coupled with the unsettling looks he cast at Ukyo were more than enough  
to give him an idea of the man's character.  
  
Perverted or not, as long the little letch kept his hands to himself  
around Ranma, he was okay. He just didn't like being snuck up on.  
  
"Do I need a reason to come up and visit?" asked Happosai innocently.  
  
Ranma shrugged and put it aside, barely even acknowledging when the old  
master hopped over and sat on the small desk next to the window.  
  
Happosai took a moment to light up his pipe while he sparked up a  
conversation. "What's on your mind?"  
  
"Nothing much," he responded truthfully. He never could manage to be  
especially introspective for any real amount of time.  
  
He sniffed lightly, the musky scent of Happosai's smoke filling the room  
in little puffs. He spared a glance back at the man, seeing him sitting  
cross-legged, a loose manner about him as he smoked.  
  
"You remind me of someone from my home village," said Ranma with a  
nostalgic smirk.  
  
Happosai took another deep puff and raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what  
village might that be?"  
  
"The village of Chinese Amazons, in the Bayankala Mountain range,"  
replied the boy wistfully.  
  
"Chinese Amazons?" coughed the little man in surprise.  
  
"Yeah..." Ranma scratched at his head. "You've been there?"  
  
"A few years ago," Happosai admitted. "Small world..." muttered Happosai  
under his breath.  
  
Ranma had managed to catch that last bit, and had been thinking  
something similar. Putting that aside he turned back to his sunset.  
  
A light silence filled the room, Happosai also enjoying the view. He'd  
been in that cave for a while, and it was good to see these types of  
things again.  
  
Oh, he could have escaped a long time ago, but he had no reason since  
there were such pretty girls in that cave. But when he'd run across that  
Ryoga boy, he decided that he might as well go out and look for some  
girls, rather than wait for the ones in the cave to return.  
  
None the less, it was good to be out.  
  
Happosai looked at Ranma, seeing the boy flexing his left hand as he  
stared at his forearm, Happosai crept over to see what was so  
interesting.  
  
"My, my, you didn't strike me as the kind to be into body art," he  
admitted to Ranma. "Of the exotic variety no less."  
  
"It's not just a tattoo," Ranma commented snidely.  
  
Happosai sniffed. "If it looks like a duck..."  
  
Ranma frowned and decided to show the little guy up. "It's a weapon."  
Ranma clenched his fist, making his Thorn Whip fade into view.  
  
Happosai nodded, seriously impressed. "Now what do you call that thing?"  
  
"It's the Thorn Whip, a hunter's relic," Ranma replied simply.  
  
"Hunter's relic?" muttered Happosai thoughtfully. He'd heard that  
somewhere, but where? "Do you have anymore?"  
  
Ranma nodded. "I got two more, and two Sleeves."  
  
'Sleeves'... Now that was a familiar word...  
  
"Now I remember!" exclaimed the tiny man as he smacked his fist into his  
open palm. "I remember going to China looking for one of those things.  
I'd heard they were powerful, and wanted to see how strong it was for  
myself."  
  
"Did you find it?" asked Ranma quickly, eager at the chance to maybe  
acquire a new weapon in trade.  
  
"No," said Happosai with a negligent wave. "All I knew was that it was  
in the Bayankala Mountains, and when I got there I found the Amazon's  
village, and I got a little... sidetracked."  
  
Ranma shivered a bit at the chuckle that accompanied that last bit. He  
almost felt like going to take a bath it was so sleazy.  
  
"In the Bayankala range you say?" Ranma pressed, trying to get back to  
the subject at hand. "Remember anything about it?"  
  
Happosai hummed in thought, rubbing at his chin and twirling his pipe,  
but managing to keep from spreading any ashes.  
  
"No... No remember much," concluded Happosai. "What I'd heard hadn't  
been much to begin with; just a rumor of sorts."  
  
"Well my grandmother was from that village, and my grandfather would  
have sensed anything as powerful as a Sleeve in the area." The pigtailed  
hunter scratched at his nose. "Maybe your rumor was a bum lead."  
  
Happosai just puffed at his pipe. "Maybe. Maybe not."  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Ranma, there is a guest here for you."  
  
"Thank you Kasumi," he answered. "Could you tell him I'll be there in a  
minute?"  
  
"Of course," Kasumi replied.  
  
Ranma stood and began working some kinks from his body. It'd been a long  
day so far. Ranma knew who it was, and was eager to find out what would  
be his decision, no matter how he may have appeared on the surface.  
  
He walked towards the door, stopping as he reached for the knob.  
  
"You're staying in here?" he asked over his shoulder.  
  
Happosai waved it off and took Ranma's place at the sill. "For a bit.  
You're not the only one who likes the sunset."  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes and left to greet his guest.  
  
Just as he was leaving he remembered something from his father's old  
training manuals. At the time they didn't make any sense, but now that  
he'd met his father's master, it was all crystal clear.  
  
He tossed one last remark in passing. "Don't steal any of my stuff, and  
I don't own any women's underwear so don't bother looking."  
  
The little man blinked. He was almost tempted to see if the boy had told  
the truth. No doubt he did have a panty collection, and was only saying  
that to ward away theft from rival collectors.  
  
Happosai shrugged. Anything was possible.  
  
He stared out at the dusk, admiring its beauty a bit longer.  
  
He sighed and slumped against his perch. Things were certainly different  
since he'd been in that cave.  
  
He looked out into the yard in time to see his former student Soun being  
practically dragged to the house from the dojo by that Ryoga boy.  
  
The man was ragged to say the least. He looked terrible, and seemed too  
weak to even stand.  
  
But despite that, he wanted back into the dojo, he wanted to train.  
Ryoga managed to pull Soun along without harming him, but just barely.  
Soun seemed dead set on returning to training.  
  
Happosai didn't know the reason for Soun's drive, but he knew that  
desire when he saw it.  
  
"Very different indeed..." he muttered. "I'll really need to get the  
whole story some time soon."  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Ranma entered the downstairs hallway to find Kuno waiting in the foyer.  
  
The kendoist had a grave and determined look on his face. In his hand he  
carried the book Ranma had lent him that day.  
  
Ranma opened his mouth to say something, but was silenced as Kuno tossed  
the heavy tome at him.  
  
Ranma caught it and stared in total perplexity. He'd been so sure...  
  
"Open it to the page I have marked," Kuno stated simply.  
  
Ranma held up the manual and flipped it open to a page with a bright red  
ribbon in place. Printed on the page in question was a sketch of a  
rather nasty looking monster that Ranma recognized immediately.  
  
"A kumo?" asked Ranma. "What's this gotta-"  
  
"I believe I know where to find one," interrupted Kuno. "A body was  
found drained of its innards. Would that not be the preferred methods of  
eating for these wretched things?"  
  
Ranma nodded.  
  
Kuno placed a hand on the hilt of his weapon. "If we are to slay the  
accursed beast, we must hasten unto the hunt. I've no inkling of the  
horrors it may perform if left untended."  
  
Ranma stood silent, staring into the serious eyes of the man before him.  
"Let's go then." He snapped the book shut, placing it on a nearby hall  
desk.  
  
A voice came from down the hall as the pair turned to leave. "Gunna go  
hunting on an empty stomach?"  
  
"Yeah," replied Ranma, turning to see his cousin and mother standing at  
the opposite end of the hall. "Kuno has a lead. This type of giant  
spider tends to stay out of heavily crowded areas, and move around a lot  
if they do bother entering anywhere really populated."  
  
Mousse crossed his arms and frowned. "Do you want a third on this?"  
  
"No," answered the pigtailed hunter. "I want you to make sure Ucchan  
gets home alright tonight. I don't want her alone in the streets with  
how often I've been running into things."  
  
Mousse stared evenly for a few moments before unfolding his arms and  
walking into the living room.  
  
Nodoka watched silently as her son and companion for the night's hunt  
left.  
  
"Be careful," she managed to say just as he stepped out the door.  
  
Ranma froze mid-step, Kuno also stopping as he sensed the tension of the  
man behind him.  
  
"Careful..." muttered Ranma absently. "Yeah, mom, I'll do that."  
  
A chill ran up Nodoka's spine at the tone he'd used. It was so cold.  
She'd heard how serious he was before, but something was different  
tonight.  
  
The sounds of murmuring could be heard from inside the living room,  
drawing Nodoka inside to see who had joined Mousse.  
  
Mousse and Ryoga sat at the table in the room, chatting quietly to  
themselves.  
  
"Mousse?" Nodoka interrupted.  
  
"Yes, Auntie?" replied Mousse. He and Ryoga had ceased their chatting in  
favor of whatever Nodoka might want.  
  
Nodoka sat with them and struggled momentarily with her own words.  
"Ranma seemed a little... off, today."  
  
"Indeed," piped in Soun as he entered the room. "The boy seemed to be  
having something on his mind."  
  
Ryoga sighed, scratching idly at his temple. "I'm pretty sure he was  
just thinking about Kuno."  
  
"You mean that serious looking boy in the hakama who left with Ranma?"  
asked Soun. He'd seen Ranma and another boy bound over the wall from his  
window upstairs when he was changing from his bath.  
  
"That's the one," answered Mousse. "Kuno was hunting by himself. Ranma  
went to talk to him about it."  
  
Nodoka grinned in relief. "So it was just eagerness to work with another  
friend on his duties of protecting the city? That's wonderful."  
  
Mousse and Ryoga boggled somewhat at the comment. Soun for his part  
remained neutral.  
  
"That's not it at all," countered Mousse. "I don't know Kuno personally,  
but from what Ranma tells me, he's a nice guy."  
  
Nodoka remained perplexed.  
  
Ryoga recognized the look and picked up the explanation. "Hunting  
monsters isn't a game, despite whatever you may have heard us joking  
about. Ranma would blame himself if Kuno got... hurt..."  
  
Nodoka gaped, the meaning of the word "hurt" not lost on her. How could  
she have not realized? She'd been so lost in her pride that she failed  
to realize the severity of the life her son lead.  
  
Mousse could tell what the next question would be and nodded. "Yeah, I'm  
sure he'd blame himself. Kuno would never have gotten into any of this  
mess if it weren't for the shit that follows us around..."  
  
Ryoga crossed his arms and cast his gaze downward. "Ranma would never  
force anyone into this life. Everyone should have the choice, no matter  
how stupid their answer. He knows that because... because he never did  
have that choice..."  
  
Ryoga held a fist up and stared at it. "I understand that better than  
anyone, because I never had a choice either..."  
  
Soun stood and walked into the yard, his face telling of the turmoil  
within his mind.  
  
Nodoka's eyes shimmered with tears, the full scope of it all finally  
hitting her.  
  
How foolish she'd been. Even after her encounter within her former place  
of work, even after her home had been destroyed, she'd been a fool.  
Blind to everything other than how manly her son had been.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Nodoka composed herself as quickly as she could, lest she worry the  
young girls that had just entered.  
  
"Everything is fine, Ukyo, Akane," she stated unconvincingly. "Isn't  
that right boys?"  
  
Mousse and Ryoga nodded in unison.  
  
Ukyo scanned the room briefly. "Where's Ranma?"  
  
"Hunting," Mousse supplied.  
  
She balled her fist at her side and clenched her teeth. "Damn... Why  
didn't he tell me?"  
  
"He knows you'd try and go along with him if you knew," Mousse answered.  
"He doesn't want you involved in his fights anymore than you have to  
be."  
  
"That's bullshit!" she protested angrily. "He knows I can take care of  
myself!"  
  
"Hey, calm down, Ukyo," Akane soothed. "Mousse is right. As much of an  
arrogant, egotistical ass he is, Ranma is strong, he can handle things  
on his own."  
  
Ukyo sighed heavily. "You're right, Akane. I just wish he'd let me help  
a little more. I don't want him shutting me out like this..."  
  
Nodoka had heard enough.  
  
She stood without a word and walked onto the patio calmly, managing to  
seem like she was only going out for some air.  
  
"Did you hear that?" she questioned without tearing her gaze from the  
koi pond.  
  
"Yes," answered Soun as he stepped from where he leaned against a  
support beam. "I heard."  
  
Nodoka folded her hands formally. "I believe we should talk."  
  
"I was about to say the same thing."  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Ranma crept slowly through the stacks of tall wooden crates, his sword  
held firmly in hand. The acrid smell of rotted flesh permeated the  
surrounding area; the vast expanse of the old warehouse doing nothing to  
distill the stench.  
  
It appeared to be a place for storing old appliances and furniture for  
scrapping, judging from the various sizes and marking on the crates.  
  
"Spy you any sign of our quarry?" whispered Kuno who was bringing up the  
flank. The aura from his blade blurred his shape a bit, giving him an  
unearthly look in the pale lighting from the mostly dead light bulbs  
along the ceiling.  
  
"Nothing," Ranma replied quietly. "Just keep an eye out."  
  
The groan of a crate stressing from the weight of something heavy echoed  
through the building.  
  
The two hunters stopped and crouched down. Their heads turned side to  
side, scanning with every available sense for the direction the sound  
had originated from.  
  
"Shit!" cursed Ranma, rolling to the side and catapulting himself up  
with one hand into a flip to land on a crate.  
  
He spun back in time to see his companion slice the giant spider in  
half. The thick exoskeleton holding up for all of a microsecond before  
it gave into the power of Kuno's slash.  
  
His original attacker taken care of, Ranma cast his eyes upwards,  
searching for anymore of the things to drop on his head from the  
ceiling.  
  
"Behind you, Saotome!" called Kuno as he blocked a widely arcing leg  
from a kumo that had scurried out from between a row of crates.  
  
Ranma jumped high to avoid the lunging fangs of his own opponent. He  
twisted in the air and hurled his sword towards the spider, impaling it  
against the crate he'd been standing on.  
  
The monster squealed in pain, the Blood Drinker getting to have it's  
fill for the first time in a while.  
  
Ranma called his Thorn Whip and with a flick of his wrist, snagged onto  
one of the beams supporting the roof. He swung himself up, giving a  
silent order to his sword to revert to its tattoo since it had drained  
the kumo fully.  
  
Ranma scanned the area quickly, noting the many clusters of glowing red  
eyes glaring at him hungrily.  
  
"Well damn," he muttered. "I guess leaving Mousse at home was a bad  
idea."  
  
A sudden jolt ran through his body.  
  
He crouched down and called to Kuno, who was having problems of his own.  
"Kuno! Let's finish this quick!"  
  
"Aye!" Kuno called back, lopping the forelegs off a particularly large  
kumo.  
  
Ranma rotated his wrist, whirling the whip in his hand to psych himself  
up to do this fast.  
  
He had a distinct feeling that he was needed somewhere else right  
now, but he didn't know why.  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
In an alley near the Tendo Dojo, a man concealed within the shroud of  
the night conspired with his hired help.  
  
"Do you understand the job?" asked the man.  
  
An incoherent groan was the answer given by the inhuman shape, hidden  
behind a number of garbage cans across the alley.  
  
"Good. Make sure you get it done while he is still across town dealing  
with the lesser beasts," added the man.  
  
A small glass flask filled with a sickly green liquid flew from the  
darkness, landing behind the cans.  
  
"Drink that, it'll give you an edge in the fight." His words were  
immediately echoed with the sound of crunching glass. "Go, get it done  
and if you live you will be rewarded."  
  
The sound of shuffling and a clatter as the cans tipped over signed the  
departure of the beast.  
  
The man smirked evilly, his grim, wicked smile sparkling in the  
darkness.  
  
It was so easy to trick the lesser beings into doing his bidding.  
First that kumo and now this one.  
  
He had no intention of ever rewarding either for their services, simply  
because he did not believe either able to survive their respective  
missions.  
  
To top it all off, he had that other surprise on its way  
from Europe at this very moment.  
  
He knew it probably wasn't such a good idea to rock the boat as much as  
he was, but what else would he do while he waited for 'it' to happen?  
  
An electric tingle of excitement ran up his spine. "Oh, I know  
shouldn't, but how can I resist?" He licked his lips hungrily as he  
thought of the best way to tease the foolish little hunter.  
  
"Saotome," he chuckled. "You're just a boy playing hero, and that game  
will lead you into my hands."  
  
This was going to be so much fun.  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
"I told you, I don't need any escort home," Ukyo grumbled.  
  
"And I told you, Ranma asked me to," replied Mousse smartly.  
  
She shook her head with a frown. "And do you do everything Ranma tells  
you?"  
  
Mousse shrugged. "No. But when it comes to hunting, Ranma is tops. He's  
got more experience and training than I do. But this one I'm doing as  
his cousin, not a hunter."  
  
Ukyo raised an eyebrow at that. "Is that so?"  
  
"Yup," Mousse replied with a grin. "I can't have my cousin's girl  
getting eaten by some big nasty monster!"  
  
Ukyo flustered a little at the comment. "Thanks, but no thanks! I'm my  
own girl and I don't need no one's protection."  
  
Mousse's grin was halted by something that caught his eye from a corner.  
  
"Outta the way!" he warned, throwing Ukyo aside as a blur shot from  
beneath a car.  
  
Ukyo gasped as she looked up from where she'd landed to see a four foot  
long lizard hanging from Mousse's arm.  
  
Mousse gave a cry and slammed the heavy looking thing against the side  
of a building. The shock from the blow loosened the thing's jaws from  
Mousse, freeing his arm.  
  
He quickly jumped away, his uninjured arm lashing out and sending a  
spear with a wicked tip straight through the head of the monster.  
  
It laid there, thick yellow blood oozing from the eyeless head,  
twitching its stumpy legs spastically as it went into its death throes,  
  
Mousse breathed raggedly, his eyes wide with fear as he realized the  
monster's type.  
  
He wasted no more time. In a flash he pulled out a number of wards, and  
threw them against the thing's carcass, bursting it into flames. He  
didn't care how many he used; he just had to get rid of the thing's  
body.  
  
As soon as he was sure it would burn itself out with no traces other  
than harmless ash, he stripped off his robe.  
  
Ukyo could only stare as his arm hung limply at his side; the flesh  
around the wound looking like it was already festering. His skin was  
turning a sickly pale shade and he was sweating profusely.  
  
He reached into the robe and began applying various wards and patches to  
the area around the bite, effectively ceasing any bleeding.  
  
He then switched between pouring numerous decanters of strange liquids  
into the gash itself and down his throat.  
  
He tossed each used bottle to the side heedlessly, not caring about  
anything other than having his hand free for the next one.  
  
Finally he stopped; a grim look on his face. He turned to Ukyo, and  
croaked, "Let my guard down... Tatzlwurm... not supposed to be... this  
strong..."  
  
With that, he pitched forward into the street. The blood from his wound  
flowed again as he lost the consciousness needed to maintain the power  
feeding the patchwork wards.  
  
Ukyo could only scream.  
  
  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
  
  
Notes:  
  
Enough toying around! Into the real plot! HAVE AT THEE!!!  
  
C&C is, as always, appreciated/anticipated. ^_^  
  
  
Next time, on Savior's Blood: Hurry up! No time to waste!  
  
-Guy 


End file.
